Chuck vs The Shake Up
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: <html><head></head>Beckman's superior makes a major decision concerning Team Chuck and their fight against The Ring.  How will it effect them? Will the team itself ever be same again? There will be moments of Charah. This story comes after Chuck vs. The City of Masks.</html>
1. The Decision

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here is the newest story for you guys to read and I hope you like. It's set two months after Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon. Anyways, my personal goal is to get at least over a hundred comments with this story so help me out here._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Decision**

XXX

**Undisclosed C.I.A. Facility.**  
><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>  
><strong>Monday 10:00 pm<strong>

"General, I would like to thank you in advance for being here." stated the grizzled military veteran. He sits behind a conference table leading a panel consisting of fellow colleagues in military garb and dark suits. The main topic of discussion…The Ring. "I have been going over the reports about The Ring and I have grave concerns regarding the lack of information on who this organization is and what their true intentions are. " he addd.

The General he is speaking to is General Diane Beckman who is standing behind a podium ready to answer questions pertinent to the topic at hand. She exudes an ere of stoic confidence as she responds to her superior.

"I understand sir." she replied. "It has been difficult to attain any vital information that would help in learning about this new threat because they are shrouded in secrecy." said the read headed woman.

"I see." responded Beckman's superior.

When it comes to The Ring, it's considered a sore subject matter to her. One of the things Beckman prides herself in is being able to know all she can about an enemy from the information she receives. It's that information that gives a good assessment on how to act accordingly but when it comes to this organization she doesn't know all the key players who are involved, which in her mind could be anyone.

In spite of not being able to know their intentions or their goals for the matter they have become a truly formidable enemy. A formidable enemy whose unpredictable tactics has caused quite a headache not only for her but for Team Chuck as well. She vividly recalls how The Ring has attempted to as Chuck would call it turn one of her best agents Colonel John Casey over to the dark side by using individuals from his past.

When Team Chuck encountered Ty Bennett during a mission at Global Launch Agency it revealed he had a close association with the veteran NSA Agent. After informing her of what happened, she dug into Bennett's past finding out he was a combat trainer for the NSA and Casey was a former student of his. Her patience would be sorely tested when his emotions clouded his judgment causing him to jeopardize the safety of the intersect.

Beckman remembers how furious she was because of how personal he took it because he considered Bennett a valued mentor turned traitor. She gave a stern lecture that the safety of the intersect is their main goal and not personal vendettas. It wouldn't be only the occasion in which Casey's past came back to haunt him as he was blackmailed into stealing a top-secret government emotion-suppressing and performance-enhancing drug called Laudanol.

She would learn of her association with Colon James Keller opening his sealed file to find that he was once known as Alex Coburn. The same Alex Coburn Chuck flashed on who was officially killed in action in Honduras on the same day John Casey appeared as a new recruit on Keller's black ops team. In her view, he went rogue but despite proving he wasn't a traitor he ended up suffering major consequences because of it.

The last incident involved a ring enforcer named Vincent Smith and he took the fight to Casey but he, like Keller, would find himself 6 fight under. Her thoughts concerning the previous Ring agents quickly turn to the past 2 months. She unfortunately has lost several good agents in the heat of battle against them and as much as they been making positive progress thanks to Chuck she doesn't want to lose any more people.

"What we do know is that they built an intersect of their own hiring a man named Dr. Victor Vale with the assistance of an M.I.T dropout Manoosh Depak. Mr. Depak would later be turned by the efforts of Agent Bartowsi who was responsible for destroying it." she states."

"To my understanding, is this the same Charles Bartowski who before becoming an agent was simply a civilian?"

"Yes sir." she answered with a quick nod. "Since becoming a human intersect, the success rate in thwarting potential threats have far surpassed the expectations of those who may have doubted the project would actually work."

Beckman stands there as her superior remains silent for just a brief moment. She watches him glance at two individual seated on either side of him and then returns his attention to her. "As much as I commend the success of your team for thwarting potential threats before they happen, my concerns are about this mysterious organization and their intentions."

"Yes sir." she replied. "My team is doing their very are best in getting the results needed especially against The Ring." she stated with confidence.

"They are and I don't doubt that General." her superior responded. Beckman feels a sense of pride after hearing that coming for him. "However, it is my feeling that despite your team being the best they are up against an enemy we nothing about. If I may quote Sun Tzu, -To know your enemy, you must become your enemy."

"I don't understand sir." she retorted expressing a mixture of concerned curiosity. "Would you elaborate further." added Beckman.

"As strong a unit as your team is, I believe they are at a extreme disadvantage and with the lack of intel on this organization it's going to leave them completely vulnerable." he firmly stated.

The sense of pride she previously felt for Team Chuck when it comes to the battle against The Ring suddenly caused her to be concerned. True, they have made significant progress in either eliminating former members or capturing them but apparently it isn't enough causing her to shaking her head a bit. In the eyes of her superior he sees a weakness in their armor and somehow they need to find a way to be considerably stronger.

How he was going to go about it would be considered a complete unknown on her part. The team she currently has is a strong cohesive unit and to even suggest there is a weakness within the team dynamic is slap in the face. In her mind, he needs to witness her team in action in order to have a truly proper assessment rather than reading it in reports because if he did his opinion would without a doubt change.

Beckman is snapped back to reality as she hears her boss continue on. "It is therefore I have come to a decision." he said.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA.<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:15 a.m.<strong>

"I love you to babe." said Chuck on his cell phone. "I'll see you when I get back from work and enjoy your day off." he added walking into his office.

The second he enters he's suddenly greeted by his bearded best friend who swivels around sitting in his chair. "Hey buddy." Morgan happily said.

"Dude!" responded a startled Chuck. As he stands there, taking a moment to catch his breathe he peers over at the man who he grown up with wondering why he is sitting in his office. "Do you mind telling what you are doing?"

Morgan briefly peers down as he playfully leans back and forth in his best friends chair. "I'm sitting."

Chuck rolls his eyes at his comment as he makes his way around his desk placing his iPhone on his desk and plants himself at end. He removes his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair. As his left hand rests on top of his chair, he peers down at his best friend who is grinning up at him from ear to ear. After a few seconds of staring at him, he doesn't get the message so he has to verbally tell him.

"Would you mind getting up so I can get to work?"

In response, Morgan raises both his eyebrows giving his tall and lanky best friend a quick nod acknowledging his request. He rolls Chuck's chair back, pushes himself up, and then step sideways letting his best bud sit down. "There you go my liege." he replied giving him a quick bow of the head.

"Morgan…" said Chuck shaking his head. "…didn't we have this discussion already?

"What discussion?" he replied back. "We've had so many can you be more specific."

In that moment, the successful business owner bites his bottom lip in order to restrain himself from saying something that may hurt his best friend's feelings. He quickly takes a deep breathe and expresses a tight lipped smile responding to his occasionally flighty friend.

"You know bestowing me with titles like captain, master Bartowski, and my liege." he sternly responded. "Is awesome if its just you and I hanging out playing Call of Duty with Trav or something but when we're here at work it's a professional working environment man." added Chuck. "I'm the boss so I don't want clients sitting in my office with you passing by my door and they suddenly hear you hollering out what's up General Solo and then giving the Chewbacca call."

"That was one time and I apologized for that." he retorted.

After briefly reliving that embarrassing moment in his head, he pulls his chair towards his desk and turns on his computer. "What are you doing in my office anyway?" he wondered as he makes himself comfortable in his chair "Shouldn't you be working on something?"

The President and CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. can clearly see the excitement emanating in his best friend's eyes. Granted, he has seen that look in his eyes before after going on a grape soda and string cheese bender for a week straight but it somehow different. It causes him to become a bit concerned because he the grin is still plastered on his furry face.

"It can wait." he quickly responded taking a seat in one the chairs in front of his desk. "Listen…" said Morgan leaning forward. "…I need to talk to you."

"About what?" replied Chuck staring at his computer screen furiously typing away at his keyboard.

"Alex..." he stated. "…I need your advice about something concerning a personal nature." Morgan emphasized.

The tone in which his best friend said that causes him to stop typing and slowly turn his head towards Morgan. When he looks at him, the expression on his face as he stares at him is similar to that of troll doll without the Don King hair do. So many thoughts are swirling in his head right now but the one thought he clings to he doesn't want to ask because if he does he'll be the second one to die for knowing about it.

"What about Alex." he replied raising his right brow with absolute curiosity.

"Things between the two of us have been serious as of late and since you're my best friend I wanted to come to you."

"Go on." responded Chuck leaning forward intently invested in the conversation.

"Okay." he said taking a quick breathe. Morgan stands up and begins pacing around the room expressing a hint of a smile every so often. The more he paces around in front of desk the more worried Chuck gets causing him to become deeply concerned. He is about to get his attention when he suddenly sees him stop and turn to face him. "You know how in life we don't plan for things to happen but it happens anyway?"

"Yeah." he said slowly standing up.

"Well, it happened between me and Alex." he stated expressing a jovial smile towards a man he considers his hetero life partner.

Chuck immediately hangs his head knowing the consequences he will suffer because of it. After shaking his head, he makes his way around his desk and plants himself in front of Morgan placing both his hands on his shoulders. He looks him directly in the eyes responding to his bearded little buddy. "Morgan…" he responded. "…what were you two thinking."

"Well, we thought this through and…"

"Dude…" interjected Chuck. "…do you have an idea what Casey will do to you if he finds out." he quickly adds shaking a bit.

"I think he'll understand."

"No he won't." he exclaimed disagreeing with him. "He'll kill you." he emphatically stated.

"Why?"

"Alex is pregnant!" he softly screamed at him causing Morgan's eyes to completely bug out.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA.<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:30 a.m.<strong>

"Wait…what! She is!" he screamed out loud as one of Chuck's employees pass by the door wondering what is going on.

A perplexed expression suddenly appears on Chuck's face as he goes over closing his office door. It's at point, he turns around to where he suddenly and slowly realize the two of them are having two totally different conversation.

"I'm sorry I think I may have jumped the gun here." he replied in a very apologetic way. "What are you referring to."

"I was talking about Alex and I moving in together." responded Morgan. "What made you think Alex was pregnant?" he added stepping back shaking his head. "Trust me dude, after the incident with Anna I've been using protection."

Good to know he thinks to himself. "Well…" he said. Chuck walks over to the front to the front of his desk, turns around, and sits on the edge of it with his hands gripping front side as he continues talking. "…you were talking about how in life we don't plan for things to happen but it happens anyway and my first thought was Alex is pregnant."

"Really?"

"The second thought I had was Casey killing you and after disposing your body where no one will find it he'll come after me." he replied pointing to himself. "Then Sarah would have to get involved and it would end up shaking up the dynamic of the team."

"No it wouldn't."

His response, causes Chuck to quickly shoot an "are you kidding me" look towards him. "It's Casey we're talking about here." he firmly stated.

"Yeah you're right." acknowledged Chuck knowing how protective the burly NSA agent is of his daughter. "Why you?"

"Think about it." stated Chuck. "He knows we're best friends and you know that I know that he knows that you always come to me whenever you have anything important on your mind." he quickly spitted out.

Morgan reaches up scratching the scruff of his beard pursing his lips together as he goes into thinking mode. "I do don't I." he nodded flashing a grin.

"Wow…" grinned Chuck expressing laughter heading to his chair behind his desk. "…that is a load off my mind." he added plopping himself down in his chair and leaning back.

He briefly closes his eyes in order to decompress from nearly giving himself a coronary because he thought his best friend got Casey's daughter pregnant. However, he couldn't help but think if they ever conceived an offspring he or she would most definitely be well protected by their grandfather. Plus, he or she would be certainly be taught on the history of who he considers to be one the greatest Presidents of all time…Ronald Reagan.

His thoughts concerning Morgan's non conceived spawn abruptly upon hearing Morgan's voice causing him to open his eyes. "So what's your advice?"

"About what?" wondered Chuck completely forgetting the conversation they just had a while ago.

"Moving in dude." replies Morgan quickly taking a sit in front of him as his unwavering attention is focused on his best bud sitting across the desk.

"Have you two talked about it? I mean seriously sat down and talked about with her?" he wondered eyeing his buddy from across his desk.

Morgan shakes his head. "We just decided to do it on a whim last night."

"You know Casey will find out." Chuck said. "Nothing gets past him."

"No worries. Alex and I will deal with it together." assured Morgan.

"You're going to call Jayne aren't you."

"It helps to have a back up plan just in case." he quickly retorted. "So what about the advice dude."

"Okay." Chuck leans forward and mulls over the sage wisdom he wants to share with his bearded buddy. After taking a few minutes, he comes up with a few. First off, don't walk around your house or apartment naked." The browned haired man briefly pauses. "Write that that down."

"I don't have pen or paper that matter." Chuck picks up a pen and a yellow legal pad sitting on his desk. He leans over and hands it to him. "What was the first one again?"

"Don't walk around your house or apartment naked." repeated Chuck. "That should the number 1 rule to remember."

"No walking naked around the house." quietly muttered Morgan writing it down on the yellow legal pad.

It's at that point Chuck gives him a perfect example to go by which will help him. "Remember when you crashed in Ellie's house when I used to live there?" Chuck recalled. "You needed a place to crash because Big Mike slept over."

"Yeah." he replied cringing recalling the particular memory back in his mind.

"Ellie couldn't sleep for several days after that because she saw the sight of your hairy ass bending over."

"My ass isn't hairy." responded clearly disagreeing with Ellie's assessment. He peers down to his left taking a moment to glance down at his rear.

"Trust me dude, I've seen it and it kind of is." he replied.

"Come on according to Alex its kind of cute."

"Well, from what El told me it actually traumatized her." In that instance, Chuck realizes they have been focusing too much on Morgan's butt and immediately changes the subject. "You know what, let's move on and discuss the second piece of advice."

Morgan nods acknowledging his best friend and is ready for whatever nuggets of wisdom he'll share with him. "Shoot." responded Morgan eager and ready. In that moment, the two men are interrupted by the sound of a vibrating cell phone.

Chuck reaches over towards the lower left corner of his desk where he set his iPhone down and picks it up looking at the screen. "Text message."

"Sarah?"

"No…" replied Chuck checking the message. "…from General Beckman." he says peering up at Morgan.

"Mission? The Ring again?" the bearded one inquired with interested curiosity.

"Briefing at Castle. Noon." he stated. "It must not be important because it usually says ASAP." added the happily married man. He shrugs it returns his full attention to Morgan. "All right buddy, write this down…"

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA.<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 12:00 p.m.<strong>

Team Chuck huddle around the conference area in front of the main Castle computer waiting for the briefing to start with General Beckman. All 4 individuals knew that it concerned The Ring because for the last two months they have been quite busy making their lives a living hell. The one thing they could always count on when it concerns them is how they're constantly picking the wrong times to interrupt their lives.

"I wonder what The Ring is up to this time." wondered Travis.

"Who knows dude." answered Chuck to his teammate and friend sitting across from him. "You never know with them." he added shaking his head.

It's at that point Sarah interjects her thoughts into the mix leading the two men to turn their heads to look at the beautiful blonde woman. "I was anticipating enjoying my day off but that's not going to happen."

Her response leads Chuck to reach over and hold his wife's left hand with his right. He gently rubs the top it shooting over a soft smile towards her. His attention on her would quickly be averted by the familiar sound of an clearly audible grunt.

All 3 teammates turns their attention to the grizzled NSA agent sitting across from Sarah. "Stop complaining Walker." growled the veteran government agent. "You don't hear The Ring complaining and they certainly don't take day offs." huffed Casey.

"That is correct Colonel Casey."

All 4 individuals immediately turn their heads toward the corridor to see General Beckman standing there. From the looks on each of their faces, it's a complete surprise to them that she decided to be in person for the briefing so much so that they quickly standing up from the table. As they do, Casey stands at an attention giving a celebratory salute since he's after all in the military as well.

As Beckman makes her way towards the front of the conference table, a perplexed expression appears on Chuck's face. He wonders why Beckman is making a personal appearance in Castle instead of speaking to them through the normal channel by way of Castle's main computer screen. The one thing he always knows about the tiny woman is that she truly is an intimidating figure, especially when she makes a surprising appearance.

"Be seated team." stated Beckman.

The team complies and as they are seated Travis takes the initiative to ask what the other 3 are clearly asking out loud in their head. "So General…" he said briefly glancing at the teammates sitting beside and in front of him. "…what bring you out all the way to California?"

"I'm here strictly on business Mr. Riley." she firmly stated.

"Is there a reason you came in person General?" inquired the veteran C.I.A. agent."

"I am here Agent Walker because I wanted to personally tell you that my superiors believe the team doesn't have the capability at your disposal in dealing with The Ring."

"What?" responded a bewildered Chuck causing him shoot up from his seat.

"Sit down moron." grunted Casey furrowing his eyebrows at him. After Chuck complies with what he says, his attention returns to Beckman. "Would you elaborate further General?"

"Affirmative Colonel." she replied shooting a stern look towards Chuck. "According to them as strong a unit and your success rate in thwarting potential threats concerning the ring especially in the past two month, they believe you are at a extreme disadvantage and with the lack of intel on this organization it's going to leave you completely vulnerable." added Beckman.

"To what exactly?" inquired Travis. "We've always kicked butt and taken names every single time we've faced the Ring." added the 4th member of Team Chuck.

All 4 individuals are transfixed on Beckman as she stands there briefly silent causing them to grow greatly concerned. "What's going to happen to us?" asked Sarah. "Are we being reassigned."

The mere mention of reassignment leads Chuck eyes to widen. A sudden silence fell within the room to the point where you could hear a pin drop. The silence is momentary as Beckman responds to Sarah.

"Negative. No one is being reassigned." she replied. A sigh of relief is expressed by Chuck as he glances at his teammates seated at the conference table. He then returns his attention to red headed woman to his left. "A decision has been made however."

"And?" asked Chuck with curiosity.

After taking a quick breathe Beckman inform them of her superior's decision. "As of now you have been appointed a team leader. Its an order I have to abide by."

"Who?" all 4 asked in unison.

"Me." a male voice stated.

Team chuck turn their attention to the corridor once again to see a man standing there. All 4 watch as the man approaches and makes his way to the front of conference table where Beckman is standing. When he stands by her side he acknowledges her. "General."

"Team I want to introduce you to your new team leader…" she saod with a bit of reluctance. "…Daniel Shaw."

XXX

_**NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE A COMMENT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING.**_


	2. Moral Compass

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, I am truly enjoying writing this story and thanks to those who are reading it. As expected, I have gotten comments sharing their hatred for Shaw. I promise you my version of Shaw will be very different from tv series. In my version, Shaw is more focused in an obsessed kind of way of taking the ring down and he'll be a hard ass especially when it comes to Chuck. There will be tension amongst the team concerning the way he's guiding Chuck in a certain mindset. Trust me when I say there will be **NO SARAH AND SHAW **__intimate/romantic moments. Anyways, please leave a comment because I enjoy reading the reviews you guys post._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Moral Compass**

XXX

**Castle  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>Tuesday 12:15 p.m.**

"Thank you General." replied Shaw giving Beckman a quick nod and then turns his attention to Team Chuck. "As the General mentioned, my name is Daniel Shaw and I'm a special agent for the C.I.A. and for the last 5 years I've made it my mission to take down The Ring." he firmly stated.

The news by General Beckman concerning her superiors appointing a team leader caused quite a stir amongst the 4 person team, especially for Chuck. In his mind, they have been an effective team for nearly 4 years and now this guy who has a seemingly Superman like presence just swoops into their house making himself feel right at home. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who felt this way as he notices the displeasure of his other 3 teammates.

For Travis, the appointing of a new leader to the team didn't sit well with him. To him, it disrupted the free flowing dynamic that they were able to establish between the 4 of them. True, when he joined the team it took a while for him to be accepted mainly by Casey but he eventually grew to tolerate him. Yet, when it comes to the individual standing a few a feet away from him he looks as if he has the personality of piece of driftwood.

His thoughts concerning Shaw were tame compared with what Sarah is thinking. It seriously pissed her off that Beckman's superiors appointed him primarily based on what they were probably either told or read from reports. You have to be in our shoes she thinks to herself to understand how they truly operate because what they read in reports or told by word of mouth is totally different once you're in the middle of the fight.

When it comes to Casey, he simply viewed Shaw as a glorified pretty boy who is the total opposite of Chuck. From his point of view, their new fearless leader exudes a seemingly cold and emotionless attitude towards the fight against The Ring, which he doesn't see in his brown haired teammate. As much as he admires that about him, he doesn't like the fact he's come in and possibly changing the way the do things. If it ain't broke don't fix it he thinks to himself.

"From this point on Agent Shaw has total command authority on any mission on anything to do with the ring." interjected Beckman.

"Really. This guy." grunted a skeptical Casey. "I have back issues of guns and ammo older than he is." he responded with an ere of disbelief.

Shaw expresses an amused grin after hearing Casey's comment. "Be that as it may, you should all know I have been fully briefed on the details of the intersect." he said turning his attention directly to Chuck.

"What!" Chuck replied in stunned shock.

"Yes…" he answered eyeing all 4 of his subordinates sitting before him at the conference table. "…I know everything."

In that moment, Sarah immediately stands up expressing her concerns to Beckman. "With all due respect General the team is fine the way it is." protested the blonde female agent.

Beckman narrows her eyes in response to Sarah's outburst. To her, her concerns are valid but as much as she wanted to agree with her assessment she's unable to do anything about it because like them she too has to follow orders.

"Agent Walker, with all due respect I feel it should be in your best interest to act accordingly." she sternly advised. "The final decision came last night so my hands are tied and I implore you…" Her attention on Sarah is spread to the rest of them team. "…all of you to work with Agent Shaw instead of against him."

As Sarah takes her seat, a momentary hush falls over the conference room of Castle. The rug has most definitely been pulled out from under them in form of the newly appointed team leader and they could literally feel the metaphorical pain in their respective asses. Every fiber of their being wants to fight this but they know their attempts to over turn the decision made by Beckman's superiors would end up falling on deaf ears.

"I understood your concerns…" responded Shaw. "…my role here is to properly prepare and educate you on who The Ring truly are." he added with comforting reassurance."

"What does that even mean?" wondered Chuck.

"From the extensive intel I have been able to attain…" Shaw replied. "…I can assure you that I know how they think and operate so all I'm asking is for your total cooperation in this because no matter how many battles are won on our side they'll end up winning the war without it."

As Shaw stands there he could clearly see by the expressions on each of their faces. He knew what he is in for but in his mind his expertise and leadership will be a valued in the long run. The stakes have never been higher and the risks are going to be greater than they will ever be. When it comes to forming friendships its out of the question he thinks to himself because he's here to lead by example even if the decisions made are seen as unpopular in their eyes.

In that moment of brief silence, Beckman decides to take the opportunity to close the briefing. "Colonel, Mr. Riley, Agent's Walker and Bartowski…" she stated with professionalism. "…I take my leave and hope an understanding can be reached for the sake of not only yourselves but for the sake of your country as well." added Beckman.

Beckman gives a nod over to Shaw and then takes her leave. Once she disappears out of sight, Shaw takes a deep breathe and then addresses the team he's now in charge of.

"Listen…" he said crossing his arms. "…you may not realize it now but you'll all benefit from what I have to offer and in order to do that we have to work as a team." Shaw emphatically stated.

All 4 team members continue to sit there in silence as they glance at each other not knowing what to say.

XXX

**Orange Orange  
><strong>**Santa Monica, CA  
>Tuesday 12:35 p.m.<strong>

"I don't trust that guy." stated Travis shaking his head pointing behind him. He walks out from behind the counter joining the rest of his teammates who are congregating near the front of the door.

"Beckman is just following orders." Casey reiterated. "You can't blame her for that can you?" he added.

Sarah shakes his head in disbelief in response to the comment her partner just stated. "You're actually defending her?" she retorted.

"That's not what I'm saying." he gruffly answered.

"What are you saying then?" interjected Chuck anticipating his answer.

Casey knows he has to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wants is for the team itself to suffer internal strife to the point where it negatively effects the team dynamic. He has heard in the past how a seemingly strong cohesive unit gradually disconnected from each other and that disconnection would inevitably lead to an all out implosion. It's not going to happen to my team he says to himself.

"She's a solder just like I am. When we are given orders we abide by them even if we don't agree with it." he said knowing full well his own past experiences. "It's all part of job and there are times when it absolutely stinks to high heaven."

"How do you know for sure she didn't it agree with it?" Chuck asked.

"I saw it in her eyes." growled the NSA agent. "They said a lot and spoke volumes."

"Like what exactly?" wondered Travis.

"When she said her hands were tied. It's clearly obvious she questioned the reasoning behind the decision her superiors made." he stated.

"Still though, it doesn't negate the fact that her superiors think we, as they put it, are considered vulnerable…" she emphasized with air quotes. "…despite our proven record for getting the job done by any means necessary." she firmly said.

"You got to understand something. Beckman fights the same battles we do but just on a much different scale than we are." he responded furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't understand?" questioned Travis.

"Think about it numbnuts. It all boils down to two things…" he grunted sticking two fingers up in the air. "…politics and money."

"Two things that make wheels go round in Washington D.C." Sarah responded. "It makes sense." she added glancing at her husband and then her two teammates.

What Casey said hit close to homefor her. Her own father is part of that world when it comes to making state of the art high tech weapons for the military. He is a businessman but thankfully not the type of businessman that don't necessarily meet in a the stereotypical smoke filled back rooms because that has fallen by the wayside years ago but rather in public venues such as restaurants, black tie social events, or in some cases a strip club.

It's a seedy world with even seedier people she thinks to herself. Politicians, some not all, who would sell out their own nation, if not their family, for money, power and fame. It's these kinds of dirt bags who unfortunately do exist and are not only found at the highest level of all three branches of government but in the media as well. A truly scary thought knowing they are constantly making decisions in the best interests of the people.

"As far as I'm concerned she's a dedicated patriot who will always bleeds the colors of the red, white and blue not green if you know what I getting at." said Casey shaking in head. "When it comes to the politics side of things she has to endure red tape, double speak, and being told to make deals that aren't ethically, as well as, morally sound."

Casey remembers all too well the ordeal he went through went it came to his encounter with the Communist revolutionary and president of the Latin nation of Costa Gravas Premier Alejandro Goya. On several different occasions Beckman ordered him to assassinate Goya but unfortunately failed in his efforts. She then ordered him and his two other teammates to protect him because he provided them with important intel concering the ring.

His thoughts concerning the situation would end as Travis interjects his thoughts into the mix.

"So what's the game plan?" he inquired.

There is a momentary silence but that would be disrupted by Chuck suddenly chiming in.

"We abide by Beckman's orders and cooperate with Shaw." stated Chuck. "As much as I dislike the fact he knows that I have the intersect in my head he could be of some use." he added.

"I don't know dude." replied Travis expressing apprehension in his voice. "My gut is telling me that we're making a mistake here and its usually never wrong.

"We don't have any choice in the matter man." answered Chuck shrugging his shoulders with his hands up at his side. "There aren't any other alternatives that I can see and Shaw looks like the type of guy that can help us land a significant blow to The Ring."

All 4 team members stand there in silence as they mull over what to do all-the-while glancing at each at other. After a while, its Sarah who is the first one to respond.

"I'm in."

"Yeah." moaned Travis expressing a bit of reluctance.

Casey gives a resounding grunt telling Travis and Sarah he's in leaving Chuck to give his response. "So we're agreed…" Chuck stated. "…we give him the benefit of the doubt and see what kind of leader he is."

Sarah, Travis, and Casey respond by giving a slight nod agreeing to what chuck said. At the same that they do, Shaw is in Castle standing in front of Castle's main computer watching his team walk out of the front door of Orange Orange. He apparently listened to the whole conversation between the 4 them. He turns off the monitor and as he is walking away he expresses a grin.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
><strong>**Santa Monica, CA  
>Wednesday 1:35 a.m.<strong>

Sarah is curled up under the sheets in bed next to her husband nuzzling the nape of his neck in a half sleep. At the moment, she is quite comfortable and content as she in Chuck's embrace but that feeling would soon subside as she would clearly hear the man she loves with all her heart breathe out through his mouth. It's a type of exhale that leads her to slowly be awaken causing him to softly respond to her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"What time is it?" Sarah groggily asked with her eyes closed.

"Chuck turns his head to the right in order to the check the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. "1:35." he softly whispered turning back to look at his beautiful slumbering wife.

As she turns laying down flat on her back, Sarah purses her lips together and takes deep breathe in though her nose. The blonde woman slowly blinks her eyes open and after taking a moment to adjust her eyes to the darkness she turns to see her husband looking back at her expressing a small hint of a smile towards her. She expresses one back leading her to reach up with the back of her hand to gently caress his left check.

"Are you okay?" she softly asked with concern.

"I can't sleep." he replied back reaching up with both hands rubbing his face.

"Shaw?"

"Is it that obvious?" Chuck said letting out a low chuckle.

"I'm your wife…" replied Sarah turning on her left side and then reaching up with her left arm curling it under head for support. "…I know everything." she said expressing a low chuckle as well. "Come on, talk to me."

Chuck turns his attention from her to their bedroom ceiling. After a few seconds of silence he shares what is on his mind. "Do you think things will change now that Shaw is on the team?"

Sarah slightly shakes her head in response to his question. "I don't know babe. The one thing I do know that hasn't changed is you." she retorted. "Since you became a spy you didn't let yourself fall into the pitfalls that most spies end up in to where they lost something within themselves."

"And that is?" he inquired turning his head to look at her.

"An overall sense of trust, compassion, and honesty." she softly responded. "It's those qualities that gradually fade away the longer you're in the spy business. Look at Casey, before you came into his life he was as you put emotionally constipated and alone with only the job keeping him alive." added Sarah.

"He has certainly come a long way hasn't he."

"Because of you." she firmly stated gently elbowing in his side. "You showed him there is more to life than just being a spy like. Now he has a woman that he loves, a daughter, friends who care about him, and the best damn partner he can ever trust to have his back."

He expresses a smile upon hearing that. "You've come a long way yourself Mrs. Bartowski." he said leaning his forward looking into her eyes.

"It took a while but you have been there for me every step of the way." she replied leaning forward touching her forehead with his. "You never gave up on me and that's what makes you special."

"Really?"

As Sarah lays there next to her husband, she can't help but think her husband doesn't realize how truly big of a positive impact he's made on other people's lives. In her mind, she run down a whole list of names like Mei Ling, Bryce, Roan, Alex Forrest, Cole Barker, Mark Ratner, Manoosh, and possibly the entire Buy More crew. He's a beacon of light that shine's forth through the darkness she thinks to herself.

"You have the ability to bring out the good in people even though they don't see it in themselves at first." she says.

"Casey sees it as annoying Jedi nerd mind trick."

"In a way he's right." responded Sarah. "You are the heart of the team that keeps us beating Chuck. If the heart is taken out then the team is left without a soul." she added.

"Kinda like when Sam Winchester came back after being trapped in Hell in the start of 6th season of Supernatural." he softly stated. Sarah briefly furrows here eyebrows leading Chuck to explain further. "When Sam came back he seemingly wasn't himself…the old Sammy."

"Okay." she sayid trying to understand what her husband is explaining.

"He spent the better part of the first half of season 6 walking around without a moral compass showing his callousness with kids and women." he said. "He finally got back his soul after his brother Dean asks Death to retrieve it and long story short he's back to old Sammy."

"That makes sense I guess." she said. "What I'm trying to say is don't lose the Chuck Bartowski I first met at the Buy More. The Chuck who has a strong relationship with his sister. The Chuck who I fell in love watching a frantic father help his ballerina daughter rather than help a incredibly beautiful woman." added Sarah. "More importantly, don't lose the chuck who has a moral compass within his heart. Promise me that."

"I won't and I promise." agreed Chuck leaning in softly kissing his wife on her lips leading her to kiss him back.

The tender moment between the two last for a couples more seconds. Afterwards, Chuck and Sarah return to the same sleeping position they were previously in with Sarah in her husband's embrace and her nuzzling the nape of his neck. The two express brief on their lips smiles as they close their eyes and after a few minutes they gently fall into a deep slumber.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems. Inc.  
><strong>**Santa Monica, CA  
>Wednesday 10:35 a.m.<strong>

"Wow…" said Morgan in disbelief leaning back in his chair. "…so this Shaw is the new honcho now."

"Yup." nodded Chuck replies leaning forward on his desk.

"What's he look like?" the bearded man inquired. "Better yet which actor playing James Bond does he resemble most?" he added with vapid curiosity.

Chuck leans back in the chair mulling over who Shaw resembles when it comes to actor playing 007. "I don't know…" responded Chuck. "…if I had to choose it would probably be a young Sean Connery mixed with Pierce Brosnon with a pinch of Timoth Dalton."

"Awesome." replied Morgan raising his eyebrows.

As he says that, Chuck's secretary Beverly Kim appears standing in the open doorway of his office knocking on his door leading the two men to turn their attention to the door. "Mr. Bartowski." she said.

"What's up Bev?" acknowledged Beckman's former secretary.

"Daniel Shaw is here to see you." she replied.

"Oh sweet…" Morgan said twisting his upper body around to look back at his best friend. "…I get to meet the C.I.A. Special Agent in person." he eagerly stated with excitement in a somewhat higher tone.

"Morg!" he spitted out in a loud whisper. Chuck's secretary responds by slightly lowering her head as if she's embarrassed that she works with this man. "A little louder, I don't think people in downtown L.A. heard ya."

"Sorry." he retorted expressing an apologetic look towards his tall, lanky friend.

After taking a moment to express an "all righty then" look, he turns his attention to his secretary. "Send him in Bev."

"Yes sir." she said leaning back a bit and turn her attention down the hall motion for him to approach.

It takes a few seconds before Shaw steps into Chuck's office wearing a dark suit, light blue button down shirt, no tie, and black wing tip dress shoes. At the same time he enters, Chuck and Morgan to stand up from their seated position. Shaw acknowledges Bev and then the two men standing in front of him.

"Thanks Bev." he said with a nod. "Morgan." added Chucks.

"Yeah." he responded staring at Shaw in amazement.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" he asked intently eyeing his best friend.

"No, not really." Morgan replied back. In that moment, Beverly rolls her eyes at the ineptitude of the furry little bastard as he continues on. "You're right he does…"

Morgan doesn't get to even finish his sentence as he's grabbed by his left arm by Chuck's secretary and pulled backwards out the office into the hallway. Beverly pops back in the doorway and closes the door leaving the two men to speak in private.

"Interesting employee that Morgan." Shaw observed pointing behind him.

"Interesting isn't the half of it." replied Chuck expressing a hint of laughter. "Please…" he said motion to have a sit in the chair in front of his desk." "…have a seat."

Shaw complies walking over and plopping himself down on chair to the right with Chuck doing the same sitting in his own. "What do I owe this dubious visit?" an intrigued Chuck inquired.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday."

"That's understatement." he blurted out. Chuck realizes what he just said causing him to briefly look to his right. "Sorry."

"Listen, I'm here as an ally and not an enemy. Don't think of me as your superior but rather as a fellow teammate who wants to work together in taking down The Ring." he firmly stated. "I know I come off as a hard ass but you would turn into one too if you've been doing what I done in the past 5 years." added Shaw.

"5 years."

"Yeah. In that time, I've been able to get my hands on current intel concerning the Ring." responded Shaw reaching into his coating taking out a fold stack of papers. He leans over dropping it on his desk. Chuck picks it up and takes a moment to peruse it. As he does, her hears the new leader of Team Chuck continue speaking leading him to peer up at him. "I'm just one man but I know with you and the rest the team's cooperation we'll be able to dismantle every Ring network cell till they completely dissolve.

"One man can make a difference." replied Chuck.

"Nice. Shakespeare? Wilde?"

"Wilton Knight. Knight Rider." he responded.

Shaw expresses a hint of laughter in response. "Chuck, I'm not going to lie to you so I'm going to shoot straight from the hip." he firmly stated. "It's going to be tough and get even tougher because The Ring is a very relentless organization. Nothing stops them."

"Great." replied Chuck with raised eyebrows.

"Will you and rest of the team be on board with me?"

Chuck is briefly silent but leans forward looking eye to eye with Shaw. "Yeah, you can count on us."

"Excellent." he said standing up. "You won't regret it." added the C.I.A. special agent reaches his hand out to shake Chuck's hand.

In that instance, Chuck stands up and shakes Shaw's hand. As he does, one thought runs through his mind. _I hope not._

XXX


	3. Baby On the Brain and Yoko Ono

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, again I am truly enjoying writing this story and thanks to those who are reading it. As expected, I have gotten comments sharing their hatred for Shaw. Yet, I hope it doesn't deter you from taking the opportunity to read it anyway. This chapter is mainly about family, friendship, and** most definitely CHARAH** so sit back and relax folks._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season._

**Baby On the Brain and Yoko Ono**

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>Wednesday 5:45p.m.<strong>

"How are you feeling El?" asked Chuck youngest Bartowski sibling sitting down next to his wife.

Chuck expresses a smile towards his older sister who is now 8 months pregnant. He fulfilled his promise to be the first person to see once he returned from an unforgettable honeymoon with his wife in Venice, Italy. The two of them were certainly welcomed back with not only open arms, but with tears as well mainly by an overemotional Ellie due to her pregnancy.

It took her husband Devon a.k.a Capt. Awesome and Chuck a couple of minutes to calm her down but when they did the joyous celebration began. A celebration in which Sarah and her husband gave them souvenirs they bought. Afterwards, the newly married couple shared with the two of them their experiences minus the joint mission in Venice showing the pictures that were taken during their time.

"Tired, hungry…." Ellie breathed out rubbing her belly. "…and thirsty." she added. "Plus, I have to go to the bathroom every so often."

"That's usually how it goes during the last trimester of a pregnancy babe." responded Devon approaching from the kitchen with a glass of water in his right hand. He hands the glass of water to his wife and then takes a seat beside her. "Ellie's doing awesome considering she's lugging around an extra 20 to 30 pounds."

"I'm huge and fat." responded Ellie taking a drink of water.

"No you're not sis." replied Sarah to her sister-in-law.. "You look beautiful and so will your daughter." she added.

Sarah's positive comment uplifts her sister-in-law to where she witness a smile grow on her lips. "Yeah you do." says Chuck leaning over to rub his sister's left knee. "I look forward to holding my beautiful little niece soon."

"Not before I do." Devon responded pointing at his brother-in-law.

"You're going to an awesome dad."

Devon nods expressing a proud smile. His attention on Chuck inevitably turns to his sister-in-law posing a question to him. "Have you guys picked out a name yet?" wondered Sarah.

"We had a bit of a problem with that." replied Ellie glancing at her husband. "Well, not so much we but him to be exact." he says pointing at Devon.

"What's the problem?" wonders Chuck.

"Well…"

Ellie immediately cuts him off answering the question for him. "I keep proposing baby names and he kept shooting them down. One after another and nothing works for him." she said with mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"Devon?" responded Sarah.

"Naming our daughter is a big responsibly. When Ellie told me it's the last planned thing we have to do before she can relax and focus on the birth I kinda freaked out." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Not kinda…he totally freaked out so I took the initiate to finally pick the perfect name our precious little girl."

"What is it?" Chuck and Sarah happily inquired in unison.

"Grunka." said Ellie expressing a smile. "What do you think?" she asked looking at her brother and sister-in-law.

_What the hell!_ What kind of name is Grunka he thinks to himself. No you are not naming my niece Grunka are you out of your mind woman. A name like that is not going to be associated with my niece if I having anything to say about it. It's what he would have blurted out the minute it came out of her sister's mouth but restrained himself from doing so.

"Wow…" responded an astonished Chuck briefly glancing at Sarah. He then returns his attention to his older sister. "…its certainly unique." he grinned. "Honey, what do you think?"

"I'm speechless." said Sarah expressing a smile of disbelief.

In response to their reactions, Ellie expresses a chuckle causing Chuck and Sarah to wonder why. "That's the same look Devon game me when I told him." retorted the expecting mother-to-be looking at her husband.

"It took time for it register in my brain." stated the father-to-be. "Ellie said she wanted the name to be original It sounds awesome don't you think." he added with excitement in his voice.

"Awesome doesn't even describe it bro." Chuck retorted shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" wondered Sarah raising both eyebrows. "It a name that is going to stick with her for the rest of her life." statds the blonde woman with concern.

"That is why its not going to be her name." Ellie said expressing a smile on her lips.

A perplexed expression appears on Chuck and Sarah's faces upon hearing that. The two briefly look at each other and then look at the expectant Mother leading the brown haired man to respond.

"What?" retorted the younger Bartowski sibling.

"I told him that Grunka would be our daughter's name in order to make him choose a name of his own." she replied briefly turning her attention to her husband. "It forced him to pick a name on the spot."

"So Grunka is out?" Sarah asked

"Yup" Devon proudly replied.

"Oh yes."

"Thank God." Chuck happy said knowing the name Grunka is off the table. After glancing at Sarah who shares the same sentiment he does he immediately asks the final name the two of them decided to choose. "What's my niece's name going to be?"

Chuck and Sarah watch as Devon and Ellie smile at each other. Afterwards, they turn their heads giving the two of them their answer concerning the name of their daughter. "Clara." the soon-to-be parents responded in unison.

The couple who has been married for 6 months are brimming with joy with the name the two of them have chosen for their niece. "Clara is an awesome name." nodded Chuck.

"It's beautiful you guys." replied Sarah. "Perfect choice."

At the same time she says that, they hear a knock at the door. "That must be the pizzas I ordered for dinner." said Devon popping up off the couch. "I hope you brought your appetites with you." he added heading to the front door taking out money from his pants pocket.

XXX

**Casa Woodcomb - Courtyard**  
><strong>Echo Park, CA<strong>  
><strong>Wednesday 8:15 p.m.<strong>

The front door of the Woodcomb apartment opens and Chuck steps outside carrying several pizza boxes. He passes the fountain making his way to the trash receptacles located around the corner. After opening the lid of the nearest trash receptacle, he drops the boxes into it and closes the lid. As he turns around, he is startled by the appearance of Casey standing in front of him.

"Jeez Casey." he responded catching his breathe after being startled by his presence. "Don't do that." added the tall, lanky man.

Casey walks past Chuck with his scowl and throws his trash away in the same receptacle he stepped away from. "Do what Bartowki?" grunts the grizzled veteran government agent.

"You know…" he responds throwing his hands n the air. "…appear out of nowhere with ninja like stealth."

Chuck has experienced his old neighbor appearing out of nowhere inevitably scaring the living daylights out of him. It had been something that he would endure for the past 3 years of his life until he moved out and into the place where he lives now in Santa Monica. He thought after moving he wouldn't have to experience it ever again but unfortunately he was dead wrong.

"It's not my fault you scare easy." grumbled Casey.

"Funny." responded Chuck.

After shaking his head he turns around heading back towards Ellie's apartment. He doesn't get very far when Casey pulls him back and spins him around. "You wouldn't happen to know about my daughter moving in with that furry little bastard of a best friend of yours would you?" he asked.

"No…" replied Chuck as he sees Casey narrowing his eyes at him. He knows that lying to him would seriously causing him great pain so he makes the decision to tell him the truth. "…okay yes but it wasn't my I idea." he emphatically stated.

"Was it Grimes?" inquired the concerned father stepping forward invading Chuck's personal space.

In response, he leans back a bit answering his question. "I think you should really talk to Alex and…"

The NSA agent interjected. "I'm talking to you so talk." Casey softly demanded.

To Chuck, he knows that keeping information from Casey is considered hazardous to your heath. A person could end up with broken limbs that according to him are seen as acceptable losses or worse killed for not giving it up. He would much rather keep all his limbs in tact and keep breathing so that he will able to not only have kids but watch them grow up as well.

"It's a mutual decision they both made." he quickly spitted out. "That all I know big guy I swear."

In that brief moment, Chuck witnesses the intense glare being shot his way. He expects him to say something but instead sounds of a grunt. It's at that point, the brain haired man changes the subject in order as Casey walks past him towards his apartment. "Shaw came by my office today." he stated turning around following him.

"Why?" he wondered stopping in front of the fountain.

"He came by to show me a copy of the current intel on the Ring." he answered. We talked and he told me he's not the bad guys. He's here as an ally not an enemy. Shaw said to not think of him as our superior but instead think of him as a fellow teammate."

"Glad your making a new friend out of this Bartowki." he replied. "Is that all because I have a bonsai tree to trim?"

"No. He told me that in order to take down The Ring he wants our full cooperation." he stated to his burly teammate. "I told him he could count on us."

"So you're speaking for the team now?" he grunted. "Who appointed you the team spokesman?"

"Hey, we all agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt remember." stated Chuck. "Besides, he's not such a bad guy." he added expressing a grin towards his grump teammate.

"If you say so." he grunted.

"Look Casey…" stated Chuck. "…whether we like it or not he's going to be sticking around for a while so why not at least take the opportunity to try to get to know the man." he added. "Sure, he's a hard ass but it comes with the territory so let's at least make him feel welcomed to the team."

"I'm not the welcoming type." he firmly reiterated.

That's for damn sure Chuck thinks to himself. When it comes welcoming people with open arms he doesn't exactly see Casey fitting that particular description. In his mind, he's more of the silent get your ass kicked and then throw you out type of guy. It's that guy who you would want to stand with you going into a fight knowing he'll have your back no matter what.

"I'll tell you one thing about Shaw he's a very dedicated agent." added Chuck.

"Dedicated or obsessed?" questioned Casey.

_What's the difference?_ In his mind, it's Casey just being Casey. True, it can be difficult for the NSA Agent to play nice with others knowing he has had trust issues in the past. Fortunately, he has the trust of people who love and care about him who will stick by him no matter what. It's at that point, Casey nods expressing a reaffirming look towards him and as Chuck stands there letting the last words he said to him sink in as he watches his teammate enter his apartment. When his door closes, the successful business owner makes his way towards Ellie's apartment and steps back inside closing the door behind.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Thursday 9:45 p.m.<strong>

"Yeah dad, it's going to be a tough adjustment but we'll be able handle it." she said walking into the living where he husband is sitting on the black leather couch with their dog peaches watching television. "Love you and thanks for calling." added Sarah expressing a soft smile. "Bye."

Sarah plops herself down next to her husband. She reaches over briefly scratching their loveable pooch on the head and then makes herself comfortable as she snuggles up next to Chuck.

"I take it dad knows about Shaw." he said.

"Yup." she replied. "He feels the same way we do but said to ride it out the best we can."

"That's what I pretty much told Casey." he retorted.

"Yeah, I saw you two talking outside. What did he have to say?" she asked her beloved husband.

"Not much. You know him."

"Casey is Casey." she breathed laying her head on her husband's left shoulder.

In response, Chuck simply nods in agreement with his wife as the two watch settle in watching television. After a few minutes go by, Chuck breaks the silence.

"Grunka was an awful name."

"I thought so too but I didn't want to say anything." she said leaning back to look at her husband. "I'm glad they chose the name Clara."

"So do I." he said expressing a soft grin. "It makes you think though." he added turning his attention back to the television.

"About what?" inquired Sarah.

"When we have a baby what we'll name him or her." he said briefly glancing at her.

The sudden topic of what to name their child caused Sarah's eye's widen as she stares forward. In her mind, they just got married a mere two months ago and since then not once did they ever speak about kids. Sure, she would love to have kids someday with her husband but after seeing what Ellie has been going through mentally, physically, and most definitely emotionally as of late it freaks her out.

As she sits there, snuggling next to him a slew of thoughts are running through her mind concerning her fears on not only being pregnant, but being a mother as well. Will I be able to handle it? Will I be able to handle the pain of childbirth? Will I know what to do when we eventually have kids? To her, it all comes down to her extreme fear of the unknown, especially when it regards a family.

Her thoughts concerning her fears causes her to suddenly pose a question to her husband.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" she asked.

The question causes Chuck to suddenly break his attention to the program he's watching on television. He leans back a bit and looks back at his wife causing Sarah to lift her head turning her attention to him.

"What kind of a question is that to ask babe?" he responded shaking his head. "Of course you're not going to be a good mother."

"What?" responded Sarah not expecting that answer coming from him.

"You're not going to be a good mother…" retorted the loving husband who notices the disappointing frown on her lips. "…you're going to be an awesome mother." he added expressing a reassuring smile.

His response causes the frown on Sarah face to turn upside down. "What makes you feel so sure?" she wondered.

"I know we haven't talked about having kids yet and the visit with Ellie earlier may have unsettled you with all that she has been going through but you'll be to handle it." he stated reaching over to hold her hands.

"How do you know?" she replied shaking her head. "I don't even know and it scares me."

"Hey…" responded Chuck reaching up with his right hand to gently squeeze his wife's left arm. "…you have every right to be and being a parent is scary." he added. "You just got to remember two things."

"What is that?"

"I'm just as scared as you are." he stated.

"Really?" responded Sarah.

"Really really." he nodded. "Not a day goes by that I constantly ask myself question about my worth as a potential parent."

"What kind of questions?"

"Will I screw my kid's life up? Will my kids be healthy? If I have a daughter, is she going to hate me because I don't think she's dating the right guy? If I have a son, will be able to explain to him the birds and bees without sounding like a complete idiot." Chuck said sharing his worries and fears.

"I didn't know." she said.

"Now you do." he softly stated. "Are you feeling better now that we're talking about this now rather than later?" added Chuck.

Sarah nods. "Much better. Thanks."

"No problem." he added expressing a soft smile towards his wife. "You're a strong woman Sarah Bartowski facing challenges head on and motherhood will be one of those challenges that I know you'll be able to handle it." Chuck proudly said.

"You always know the right things to say and I truly love you for that." said Sarah leaning in to softly kiss her husband on his lips. The kiss last for a few seconds and once over she asks him about the other thing. "What is the second thing I should remember." asked Sarah.

"That you're not alone in this and that I'm going to be with you every step of the way." replied Chuck. "We're a team and nothing is going to change that."

"I believe you."

It's at that point Chuck reaches up cupping his wife's left cheek in his right hand. "Listen, when the time is right and we're both ready to make the decision we will." he said seeing the tears form in her eyes. "Hey, when you eventually do become pregnant it will be the happiest day for the both of us."

"I love you." she softly said leaning into kiss her husband.

After the kiss is over Chuck responds to her husband. "I love you too." he replied. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" she inquired resting her head on her husband's left shoulder once again.

"Hand me your knives for safe keeping because you saw how emotional Ellie got and I don't want them thrown at me if I do something wrong." requested Chuck.

Sarah responded with a chuckle reaching up to playfully slap him on his chest. "I'll think about." she replied expressing an amused smile as the two resume watching television.

XXX

**Seaside City of Santa Monica**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Friday 5:30 a.m.<strong>

Its peacefully quiet without hardly anyone around. Chuck and Travis are jogging side by side on their usual 5 mile run from The Santa Monica Stairs to The Pier, down to the beach path and then turning back around heading back to The Santa Monica Stairs. As they are making they're way towards The Santa Monica Stairs, they are in the middle of a conversation.

"So Sarah is scared about having kids?" Travis said glancing over at his running buddy.

"Yeah, it's understandable dude." he responded maintaining a steady jogging pace. "I told her that when we know we're both ready we'll do it." added Chuck.

"You two will make awesome parents." replied the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Trav." he stated glancing over at him.

"No problem." he retorted. The two continue to run at a relatively steady pace towards their intended location when Travis speaks up once again. "I have my doubts about Shaw." stated the dark haired man.

"I know dude but like I told Casey he's going to be sticking around so let's make the most of it." he responded. "It's better to just go with the flow instead of going against it you know."

"You're right but I hate change dude." he replied. "Our team has been doing perfectly fine with just the 4 of us and then the powers that be just up and decide to appoint a new team leader. It's wrong and I just think it's pretty sketchy if you ask me." added a disappointed Travis.

"We just have to do a little adjusting that's all." he retorted. "It's just a matter of establishing a groove with him and once we get in sync we'll probably be a much stronger team with him added in."

"Maybe or we'll end up like The Beatles." quickly responded Travis.

Chuck turns his head to briefly look at his running buddy and then returns his attention back to the path they're running on. "In what way?" he wondered.

"When John Lennon married Yoko Okno it caused strife within the band to the point where some say she was the reason for The Beatles Breaking up." he stated. "Shaw is our Yoko Ono and we are The Beatles." added a perturbed Travis.

"Seriously?" responded Chuck. "That's a bit of a stretch don't you think?"

"I don't think so." he replied shaking his head. "I'm not saying we're going to break up."

"It sounds like it."

"I'm just saying that with him as our fearless leader he may do or say something that we're not going to agree with." he said. "It's going to cause tension and strife amongst the team."

"You don't know that sure. He hasn't done anything even remotely Yoko Okno-ish as of yet." stated Chuck.

"Hey, if I'm wrong I'm wrong but my gut is telling me I'm right."

"So what are you going to do quit the band?"

"I didn't say that." replied Travis. "I'm with you, Sarah, and Casey on this all the way. All 4 one and one 4 all." he added swinging an imaginary sword in the air.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said expressing a hint of a grin. "Besides, wasn't it Sarah's dad who got you a spot on the team."

"Yeah, I know and I'm very appreciative of him for doing it. I owe him big time."

"Yeah you do and quite frankly if you left the team Casey would miss you."

Travis response is express laughter at what Chuck said. "Thanks I needed that."

The happily married man chuckles a bit and poses a serious question to his friend and teammate. "What does he have to do change you're mind about him?"

A brief moment of silence is given as he mulls over the question in his mind as he's running. After a few seconds he responds. "I don't know but when does it I'll let you know dude."

The two men eventually reach The Santa Monica Stairs and after a moment or two they reach the very top. Travis bends down to stretch his legs and as he does that Chuck puts his hands on his head in order to breathe in more oxygen. It's at that point, the two switch with Travis putting his hands on his head as Chuck stretches his legs. After a few minutes the sound of a cell phone is heard.

Travis immediately reaches into his pocket taking out his iPhone to check if it's his. "Not mine…" he said looking down at the screen. "…must be yours."

He digs into the pocket of his grey jogging pants he fishes out his cell phone and immediately answers it. "Hello?"

Chuck turns around and stands there speaking to the other person on the other end of the line. A curious Travis stands a few feet wondering of him wondering who is calling him at this time of day. After a few seconds, he hangs up and sticks his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it?"

"Shaw." responded Chuck with his hands on his waist.

"What does he want?"

"He said that he wants us at Castle at 10:00 a.m."

"What for?"

"Evaluations." he replied turning around looking directly at Travis.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: THIS STORY IS PROGRESSING QUITE NICELY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.<strong>_


	4. Under False Pretence

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, this story is progressingly nice. It may be the first story in which I'm pumping out chapters sooner than later. In case, Team Chuck are going to be evaluated by Shaw. So who does evaluate first and who does he leave for last? You'll find out once you read the chapter folks._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season._

**Under False Pretence**

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Friday 9:50 a.m.<strong>

After heading their separate ways at the top of the Santa Monica Stairs, Chuck and Travis would meet back up in Castle. Of course Sarah arrived with her husband and Casey would soon follow leading to all four members of Team Chuck sitting at the conference table. All 4 members sit and wait patiently as if they're being called to the principals office. After a few minutes of waiting its Chuck who breaks the silence.

"I don't get it…" wondered Chuck. "…why are we being evaluated?" he asked looking at his other 3 teammates expressing a look of perplexed curiosity.

"Good question." responded Travis shaking his head as he leans back in his seat. "Aren't evaluations based on performances on the field?" added the former protégé of Tobias Carter. "As far as I know, he hasn't seen us in action so what's the point?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

To Chuck, his friend and teammate makes a valid point. Shaw hasn't seen them in action so its impossible to evaluate each of them without properly watching and observing their skills, as well as, abilities in the field itself. In his mind, the newly appointment leader of Team Chuck has started off on the wrong foot but he wouldn't say that to him to his face because that would seriously tarnish the already established good natured relationship between the two of them.

"Negative." grunted Casey. "It can be informative as he looks over reports concerning past mission files going back since the team was established." added the veteran NSA Agent.

"Nearly 4 years worth." Chuck chimed in.

"Wow…" retorted Travis leaning forward. "…he must be drinking a lot of coffee to stay up and read 4 years worth of mission reports."

In that moment, Chuck briefly glances at Casey wondering if that is what he meant as to whether Shaw is either dedicated or obsessed. Any normal person wouldn't take the time to sit down and read every single word of a mission report, especially going back to the point Team Chuck's first mission. To sit there and read all those reports would not only be boring but would cause anyone to shoot themselves in the head.

"Casey's right." nodded Sarah. "He can give an assessment on our strengths and weaknesses based on what was written on the reports that were filed." added the beautiful blonde woman.

"If I recall, most of the reports were filed by Casey." stated Chuck acknowledging his burly teammate with a slight nod.

"Your point Bartowski." growled the veteran NSA agent.

"No point." quickly replied Chuck shaking his head. "I'm just stating the facts and nothing else big guy." added the brown haired business owner expressing a sheepish grin towards him.

"Speaking of reports…" interjected Travis turning his attention to Chuck. "…I read the first mission report Casey filed concerning General Stanfield, the NATO guy."

"Did you now." responded Sarah quirking her right brow up.

"Yeah and dude…" he responded turning his attention from Sarah to Chuck sitting directly across from him. "…you defused a bomb using a computer virus. That's awesome."

"Yeah I did Trav." he proudly replied expressing a smile on his face. "Did you read what kind of virus that was used to defuse the bomb with?" added the tall, lanky man.

"Sure did." nodded Travis. "Who knew an adult website virus would come in handy to stop a bomb from exploding." he added.

"Chuck can't take all the credit though. Isn't that right babe." the blonde beauty stated leaning over to lightly bump her husband with her left shoulder.

"That's right. I have to give some of the credit to Morgan who called me as the bomb was counting down and he suddenly gave me the idea to put it in action." said the successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

"Does Morgan know?"

"At the time no but now that he knows what I am and what I do I can share it with him." he replied. "I know he's going to flip his lid when I tell him."

It's at that point, a low but clearly audible grunt is heard causing Chuck, Sarah, and Travis to turn their attention to the source.

"Great…" grunted Casey. "…as if the furry little bearded troll is annoying enough he'll be 10 times more annoying once Chuck tells him that piece of information."

"You know he's growing on you." said Travis reaching over quickly tapping with his left elbow.

"Yeah..." the grimacing marine retorted. "…like mold."

The response he gives causes Chuck, Sarah, and Travis to chuckle a bit.

"Come on Casey. Morgan feels left out and hearing how he played a part in the first mission I was in will make his day." he said.

"It will ruin mine I know that for damn sure." he grumbled furrowing his eyebrows at Chuck.

"Calm down partner." interjected Sarah sensing the growingly hostility within the best partner she has have worked with.

Yeah Casey calm down Chuck thinks to himself. It would without a doubt look bad to have the enforcer of Team Chuck suddenly go ballistic in the conference room if Shaw entered the room at that exact moment. In his mind, his wife has the uncanny ability to calm him down because the last thing anyone wants is for him to be unleashed at a unfortunate time that could very well jeopardize not only his career, but possibly their careers as well.

The continuing conversation between the 4 of them would abruptly end when suddenly they hear the sound of footsteps and then the appearance of Shaw stepping out from back corridor. He approaches the conference table walking behind and past Chuck and Sarah making his way towards the front of the table. Shaw turns around with his arms crossed and addresses his team.

"I would like to thank you all for coming." he stated expressing a tight lipped smile. "I will be evaluating you in my office separately. So let's not delay this any further shall we." added Shaw. "Colonel Casey please follow me."

XXX

**Castle - Shaw's Office**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Friday 10:10 a.m.<strong>

"Colonel, I've been going over you file and I must say I'm thoroughly impressed." Shaw said leaning back in his chair. "Granted there are several blemishes but that can be overlooked." the leader of Team Chuck stated.

"Just doing my job." he grunted.

"I see that." Shaw said peering down scanning his file. "Joined the U.S. Marines at a young age, expertise as stealth fighter pilot, and did some tours in Afghanistan. Were you part of Operation Desert Storm?" inquired Shaw peering up at him.

"Yes sir." he gruffly responded.

Casey witnesses Shaw nod. "Highly trained in espionage, hand-to-hand combat, firearms particularly sniper rifles, tactics, and as an assassin. Impressive."

As Shaw continues running off his list of credentials, Casey sits there wondering what is the purpose of him doing this. As much as their new fearless leader seems to be impressed by all the accomplishments he has attained over the years, he doesn't because it's what was and continues to be expected of him. They asked him to go fight and he did plain and simple as that. He did it for the greater good of his country.

_The choice we made to protect something bigger than ourselves is the right choice._ It considered 1 of mottos that he has always lived by and continues to live by with the other being Semper Fidelis meaning always faithful. In his mind, he has been and always be faithful when it comes protecting his country, its citizens, the constitution when it pertains the right to bear arms, his team, and most importantly his deep devotion to President Ronald Reagan.

He snaps out of this thoughts when hears a question being asked by Shaw that causes him to be a bit concerned due to the nature of the question itself. "Sir?"

"Colonel, do you recall the event in which The Ring tried to kill your former fiancé Kathleen McHugh?" he firmly asked.

In his mind, he not only recalls the event it actually ingrained in his brain. He will never forget how his late commanding officer Colonel James Keller tried to kill the first woman he loved but failed in doing so thanks to Chuck. To him, he felt the satisfaction of breaking his neck and he would do all over again if given the chance to. In hindsight, he should of thanked him for that but he's not the type of guy who tends to say thank you.

"Affirmative."

"In that event, did you tell Agent Bartowski to take an experimental prototype drug called Laudanol that an emotionally suppresses and controls feelings." he inquired.

"Yes sir."

What does have to do with my evaluation Casey thinks to himself. He wouldn't have time to try to figure out the answer as Shaw continues on.

"Did he take it?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you witness Agent Bartowski in action once he took the Laudanol?"

"Yes sir."

"What were your observations regarding how he acted under the effects of the drug Colonel?"

"What I observed was…" Casey replied. "…he lacked the compassion and emotion he would normally have during a fight." he added.

"I see." replied Shaw.

How is any of this relevant wonders the NSA agent. As he sits there, he can clearly see from where he is sitting Shaw writing down a few notes after sharing what he witnessed at his former fiancé's home. True, it was a side of Chuck that he never would have seen before if he didn't take the drug but thankfully it didn't completely take hold of him because he's not considered a killer by any stretch of the imagination.

"Tell me Colonel…" firmly stated Shaw. "…what was his state of mind at the time?"

"He had one purpose and one person only and that was to kill one of Keller's men." he replied.

"Did he achieve that goal?"

"Negative." replied the grizzled marine.

"And why not?"

"Agent Walker stopped him from doing so sir." he stated. "As soon as we entered my former fiancé's place of residence she witnessed Chuck lift the man in question by his throat and once Sarah saw that she immediately rushed over to tell him to stop."

"How long before did Chuck respond to Sarah?" asked Shaw leaning forward expressing seemingly considerable interest in his answer.

"In a matter of few seconds…" he answered narrowing his eyes. "…approximately 15-20 seconds to be exact."

"What did you observe during that time?" questioned Shaw.

"I observed Chuck recognizing Agent Walker standing in front of him and once he did he let the man go causing him to fall to the floor unconscious." states Casey. "He didn't say a word as a sense of realization suddenly hit him causing him to look at his hands knowing that he could have taken a life but didn't."

"In your opinion Colonel…" stated Shaw. "…if Agent Walker wasn't there with you would you have personally stopped him from killing Keller's man knowing the sent there on strict orders to kill the woman you once loved." he emphatically said.

In that moment, Casey is between a rock and a hard place. In his mind, he could choose to lie or he could tell the truth. The truth being that if he were standing in front of Chuck without Sarah at the house and he turned around to see him standing there he would have let him kill the bastard. However, she was and she would have done everything in her power to get him to stop Chuck from killing in cold blood.

"Chuck is not a killer." he replied. "It's not in him to be one."

"That is not what I'm asking…" Shaw stated. "…answer the question."

Casey sits there in silence jaw clinched, nostrils flaring, and tight lipped. After a few seconds pass by he gives Shaw an answer. "No sir." grunted Casey.

It's at that point Casey sees Shaw silently nod and once again writes down a few notes causing him to wonder why this line of questioning relates to his evaluation. After a brief moment, he sees the newly appointed leader look back up at him expressing a tight lipped smile and giving him a nod.

"Thank your for your time Colonel." stated Shaw. "Please send in Mr. Riley but before you go I advise you not to share with the others what was said. That is an order. Do I make myself clear." he emphasized narrowing his eyes at the burly veteran agent.

"Crystal." responded Casey as he gets up and heads out of his office to tell Travis he's up.

XXX

**Castle - Shaw's Office**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Friday 10:45 a.m.<strong>

As Travis sits in front of Shaw's desk, he sees him writing down a few notes. He doesn't have any idea what is being written but from the looks of things its considered pretty lengthy. In that brief moment, he can't help but wonder what he's going to be asked because when he tried to ask Casey he responded by telling him that he's ordered not to saying anything causing him to become somewhat concerned.

His thoughts concerning his tight lipped teammate are interrupted when he sees Shaw peer up at him causing him to give his undivided attention.

"Mr. Riley, it says here you joined the team a year and a half ago is that correct?" inquired Shaw.

"Affirmative."

"Tell me what is the nature of your relationship with Agent Bartowski."

"We're teammates and friends sir." replied Travis.

Travis witnesses Shaw nod. "Do you recall the events in which yourself, Agent Walker, Agent Casey, and Agent Bartowski had an altercation with The Ring in the alley of local eating establishment that goes by the name…" said Shaw peering down to scan for the name of the place in question. After a few seconds he finds it to where he peers back up at Travis. "…Two & a Half Amigos Restaurant and Cantina."

"No I don't because I wasn't there." he replied once again. "I was healing from injuries sustained from a personal vendetta aimed at Chuck and Casey." answered Travis.

"I see."

"However…" he interjected. "…I was told about it by Agent Bryce Larkin."

"Interesting." he stated. "Did Agent Bartowski fight at any point during the altercation?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Riley…" stated Shaw. "…as you know I know full well that Chuck is the intersect and he downloaded The Ring's intersect that was created by Dr. Victor Vale's assistant Manoosh Depak." he said. "What was he able to observe when it came to his fighting ability?"

"Permission to speak freely." requested Travis.

"Permission granted." nodded Shaw.

The flat faced serious expression Travis exuded was suddenly replaced with a noticeable light expression as a notable grin appears on his face as he responds to Shaw. "He kicked butt and took names. At some point, he went all Neo from the Matrix on their asses." he replied with fervent excitement.

Shaw expresses a chuckle or two concerning his colorful description of what happened on that particular night in the alley.

"At any point did Agent Larkin witness Chuck focusing on one person during the altercation in the alley." questioned Shaw.

"Yes sir."

"Who might that be?"

"Hooper…" replied Travis. "…he was The Ring agent in charge."

"Was there a reason that he focused on Hooper?" the leader of Team Chuck asked.

"He threatened to kill his wife or should I say fiance at the time."

"You mean Agent Walker."

"Yes." nodded Travis.

"I see." he said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. He purses his lips together eyeing the 4th member of Team Chuck. "Tell me what was his mindset at the time?" Did it seem to you that he wanted to hurt Hooper or kill him?"

Is this the reason why Casey wouldn't answer his question he thinks to himself. To him, its not so much an that Shaw asks him to recall through Bryce how Chuck kicked butt that particular night but the considerable interest he has on what he was probably thinking when he did it. In his mind, he was probably thinking I'm going to rip this rat bastard a new one for even attempting to put his hands on Sarah who at the time was his fiancé.

"Again I wasn't there but from what Bryce told me…both." he simply stated.

"Could you elaborate further please Mr. Riley."

Travis takes a brief moment and explains his answer. "Permission to speak freely again."

"Granted."

"How would you feel knowing an asshole like Hooper threatens to kill the woman you love." he said expressing seriousness in his eyes. "I know how I would feel if it were my wife I'd kill the bastard."

"Is that what happened to Hooper?" inquired Shaw.

Travis shakes his head. "No. From what Bryce said he came close to having his life ended by Chuck."

"Go on."

"Permission…"

Shaw immediately interjects. "Just say it Mr. Riley." he quickly responded shaking his head.

"He wore Hooper's ass out and beat the living shit out of him." he emphatically stated getting animated in his seat as he punches his right fist in his left hand. "Chuck had him on his knees and from the look in his eyes he was going to kill the bastard by doing what Mr. Miyagi did do John Kreese in the beginning of Karate Kid Part 2. You know showing him no mercy." he firmly stated.

"What did he say to him." he asked with a small hint of a grin on his face.

"Something to the effect of I will show you know no mercy." replied Travis.

"Did he?"

"They all thought he was going to actually kill him to the point where Bryce screamed for him to stop. He coiled his hand like Patrick Swayze's character Dalton from Roadhouse and was ready to rip his throat out or break his neck." he retorted shaking his head recalling that particular past event in his head. "Byrce could even see it in his eyes and hear it in the anger in his voice."

"What happened?"

"He pulled the trigger, so to speak, but then stopped."

"He stopped?" responded a surprise Shaw. He tilts his head slightly to the right with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, he just stopped and then reached over to honk Hooper's nose, pushed him to ground, and then he winked at Bryce."

"He winked at him?" Travis simply nods. Shaw take a moment to mull what he said in his head. After a few seconds he continues to speak to him. "Tell me Mr. Riley, do you think Chuck would have killed Hooper if he wanted to knowing he was attempting to kill his wife."

"If it were me I know I would.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm not dealing in ifs here." he stated leaning forward narrowing his eyes at Travis. "I'm asking do you think Chuck would have killed Hooper knowing full well he attempted to kill his wife."

In that moment, Travis takes a deep breathe before answering the question. "Yes." he simply stated.

It's at that point, Travis sees Shaw writing down something in his notes. After a few seconds, he peers up at him. "Thank for you time Mr. Riley." he said. "Please send in Agent Walker next and I order you not to discuss what was said here with anyone else. That is an order. Do I make myself clear?" ordered Shaw.

"Yes sir." he responded getting up from his seat and heading out Shaw's office to tell Sarah she is next.

XXX

**Castle - Shaw's Office**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Friday 11:45 a.m.<strong>

"Agent Walker you started out as Chuck's handler is that correct?" Shaw's face is void of any expression when he asks the question.

"Yes I was." replied Sarah. "It was my job to protect him." she added.

In that instance, Shaw leans forward narrowing his eyes at her. "I believe it was your assignment to protect the intersect Agent Walker." he firmly stated. "Is that why you compromised yourself because your feelings for Chuck superseded the job you were ordered to do?" he retorted.

Her evaluation just barely started and she's already feeling agitated at the line of questioning she's being asked by Shaw. Sarah already endured the fallout of having their relationship exposed leading to her not only being reprimanded by Beckman and her late boss Graham, but nearly got herself reassigned because of it. Thankfully, it was her father who stepped in and forced them to change their minds.

It's in that moment, she wonders if them being called in here supposedly to be evaluated is merely under false pretence. In her mind, the reason they are probably her is for him to gauge whether or not the team is fully capable of working together knowing personal distractions concerning their marriage could very well interfere during any of the missions they have been part of in the past 4 years.

"May I ask why this is considered relevant sir?" she inquired.

"You do not need to know the relevance of the question Agent Walker." Shaw stated leaning back in desk chair with his hands intertwined resting on stomach. He is briefly silent sitting there a moment taking a deep elongated breathe through his nose that Sarah can clearly hear. "You know what strike that question." he said leaning forward. "Under Beckman's orders you were responsible for overseeing Chuck's red test in order for him to become a full fledged spy is that correct?"

The minute Shaw spoke about Chuck's red test all the memories that related to the situation came flooding back to her. It wasn't just the memories that came flooding back for her but the emotions as well. For the blonde veteran agent, she recalled the pain she felt when she told him that in order for him to pass his final exam he had to kill a suspected mole Hunter Perry. The meeting place would be at the train station.

When he witnessed Chuck chase Perry, she followed after the two of them all the way to the train tracks. She lost track of the two of them because of all the parked trains within the area concealing their location. As she frantically searched, a gunshot sounded in the night her causing her to experience a mixture of emotions from fear to worry. Once she found him, she witnessed the unthinkable. Chuck standing several feet away with his gun drawn and Perry dead.

Later that night, she remembers sitting in her hotel room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he would actually do it and actually blamed herself for putting him in that position. The Chuck she knew was gone once he pulled the trigger and killed a man in cold blood. Did Perry deserve it? Yes she answers herself. However, it would have been a haunting memory for her to where the relationship between the two of them would severely change.

Fortunately, she would find out from Casey that it wasn't Chuck who shot the mole but it was in fact he who did it. In that moment, all the sadness, regret, and everything in between quickly faded as she found herself brimming with joy knowing her now husband didn't pull the trigger. Unfortunately, not a single sole expect for her, Chuck, and Casey know what really happened. It will stay that way she thinks to herself.

"Yes sir."

"Did he fulfill his mission without any problems or outside assistance?" inquired the leader of Team Chuck.

To Sarah, it has been quite a while since she had to protect her husband knowing he has the ability to take care of his himself. She knew that she would have to protect him now and in order to do that she would have to lie for him. "Yes sir."

"I see." replied Shaw. "What was his mindset afterwards?"

"He was remorseful at first but he knew what was expected of him."

"Tell me Agent Walker…" said Shaw. "…how do you feel knowing your husband killed someone?"

"How I felt at that time is irrelevant sir. Its all in the past and we've both grown stronger because of it. Chuck did his job like he was ordered to do like myself and Casey did in the past." she firmly stated. "He passed his red test and now he is a spy." added Sarah.

As she sit's there a few feet away from Shaw, she glares at him wondering what his motives truly are.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.<strong>_


	5. It's Complicated

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, looky hear another chapter so quickly. Lucky you! Anyways, previously Shaw spoke with Casey, Travis, and Sarah in his office. Now it's Chuck's turn in the hot seat. So what is Shaw going to speak with Chuck about? Will the retst of the team like it? Read and find out folks._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season_

**It's Complicated**

XXX

**Castle  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>Friday 12:15 p.m.**

"What the hell is going on?" Chuck softly muttered under his breathe.

A now standing chuck is pacing back and forth of Castle's main computer trying to figure out why all of a sudden Travis and Casey are so tight lipped after their evaluations with Shaw. True, his burly teammate has always been known as a man of few words but on this occasion he didn't utter any when he left Shaw's office other than grunting the words you're next to Travis as he walked up the stairs not making eye contact with anyone.

As he did so, he tried getting the 411 on what happened in there and all he got return was him saying he was ordered not to talk about it. To him, under normal circumstances he would shrug it off because quite frankly it's Casey being Casey. In his mind, he isn't seen as a social butterfly amongst the group who is down for chit chatting or hanging out somewhere just to decompress from the latest mission they successfully came back from.

Far from it Chuck thinks to himself. To him he is the type of guy who clocks in, does his job, kicks butt, takes names, files the reports, then clock out returning to his apartment where his loving girlfriend and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black await him. Essentially, he's a creature of habit and as a Marine he doesn't tend to deviate from his set routine and if he does it's considered a truly rare occasion like a lunar eclipse or Lindsay Lohan actually staying out of trouble for more than 6 months.

In any case, it's nothing new when its Casey but when Travis of all people remains tight lipped about what went on during his evaluation it causes him to become greatly concerned. The reason being is that since Shaw was introduced by Beckman as the new leader of the team he has been very vocal about how highly displeased he is to the restructuring of the team dynamic turning a 4 person operation to a 5 person operation.

Chuck shakes his head thinking back to the conversation he had during their early morning run. It was unbelievable to him that his friend and teammate would go so far as to compare Shaw to Yoko Ono knowing that up until now he hasn't done anything to make him think that he's causing the band to break up, so to speak. Granted, the Beatles did split up but when it comes to Team Chuck they will not end up like them.

His thoughts concerning Travis inevitably turn to his wife Sarah. He wonders what they are talking about and whether or not she will do the same exact thing his previous two teammates were ordered to do. As he continues to pace back and forth with his arms crossed biting his chomping on his finger nails to the bit on his right hand, his stride is broken by the sound of Travis's voice getting his attention.

"Dude, you know if you continue to do that we're going to have to replace the spot on the floor you're walking on."

In response, Chuck stops in his tracks and turns his attention to Travis who is sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He has been perched there ever since he stepped out of Shaw's office and told Sarah it was her turn to be evaluated. In the time that Sarah has been in there and him making himself comfortable sitting on the heard metal cold surface of one of several exits out of Castle he has not said a single word until now.

"At least I got more exercise in this one spot adding to my run earlier this morning." replied Chuck.

"True." he retorted back looking behind him expressing a chuckle. It's at that point, Chuck walks over to where the 4th member of Team Chuck is sitting and plants himself in front of Travis with the rails separating the two of them. He turns around with his back to the stair rail and leans back sticking his hands in his pants pockets. After taking an elongated breathe he briefly looks behind and then forward peering down at the floor. "What's going on Trav?"

"I've been told to…"

"Yeah…" he quickly interjected. "…you're not to say anything I got that part." adds Chuck. "Why?"

As he sits there, he knows the nature of the conversation revolved around whether or not Chuck would have killed someone. It was truly unsettling and not to mention down right scary to go down that path of questioning because in his mind he doesn't have the killer instinct nor should he have one ever. The man who played an intrical in helping being part of the team should remain who he is…a caring and compassionate man.

In his mind, it that were ever tainted he wouldn't be same Chuck Bartowski he grew to be friends with. He wouldn't be the man that his wife Sarah fell in love with. He wouldn't be the caring younger brother to a pregnant older sister Ellie. He wouldn't be the guy who helped turn Casey into a cold school killer with a heart. Ultimately, he wouldn't be the guy who thoroughly enjoyed playing video games with his best friend Morgan.

That guy would disappear and the man standing before them would be a hollow shell of man of his former self. A man void of a conscience and as deeply disturbing as that sounds it could become a reality but thankfully it has never happened or better yet never will happen. It's act that point, Travis responds with the only answer that tends best reflect the current and albeit difficult situation at hand.

"It's complicated." he breathed out as he lowers his head and rubs his hands together.

"You got to be kidding me dude." he responded quickly leaning forward making his way around to the front of the stairs and stands a few feet in front of him. "All you can say is it's complicated?" added Chuck shrugging his shoulders peering down at his fellow teammate.

Travis peers up at the tall, lanky man standing just a few feet away expressing a look of disappointment on his face. He let's out a frustrated sigh and responds to him. "Yeah, that's what I said."

He is about to say something when they both hear a familiar voice behind them.

"Chuck." she stated expressing a half hearted smile towards him. "It's you're turn." said Sarah pointing behind her giving him a quick nod to her right in the direction of Shaw's office located behind her.

In that instance, Chuck briefly turns his attention back to Travis still seated on the stairs and then turns around making his way towards the corridor but before he does he stops in front of his wife. He knows that her not saying a word to him tells him she too is under orders to not say anything as well.

"Let me guess, it's complicated."

Sarah doesn't say a word as she averts her eyes looking directly at Travis who knows how she is feeling right now. Chuck shakes his head and heads in disbelief and after taking one more look back at his dark haired friend he down the corridor that at the moment is known to him as the green mile.

XXX

**Castle - Shaw's Office  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>Friday 12:20 p.m.**

"Chuck…" said Shaw leaning behind is chair in front of his desk. "…it is my feeling you aren't being challenged enough." he added.

What does that even mean Chuck thinks to himself. In the time, he walked past his wife heading down the long corridor and stood in front of Shaw's door he had a lot of time to think. It is apparent to him that what is happening right now isn't an evaluation but rather something that has to do with somehow challenging him in some way. How is Shaw going to go about it is certainly an unknown but one thing is sure he's going to find out.

"Excuse me?" replied Chuck expressing disbelief eyeing the team leader.

"After speaking with Colonel Casey, Mr. Riley, and Agent Walker I've come to the conclusion that you need to challenged." Shaw responded.

Shaw steps from behind his chair making his way around his desk to the front far right of his desk and leans back sitting on the edge with his arms crossed.

"In what way?" he retorted shaking his head as he peers up at him.

"All the battles you've faced have come after having The Ring's intersect uploaded into your brain is correct?" he firmly stated giving chuck a reaffirming nod.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" wondered Chuck crossing his arms due to the line of questioning.

It's at that point, Shaw stands up and makes his way around planting himself behind his desk once again. He leans down placing his hands on his desk and looks straight at Chuck with seriousness in his eyes.

"I want to test your abilities and push them to their fullest potential Chuck." he said as he uses his right fist to lightly hit the top of his desk several times. "I want to see how physically and mentally capable you are when you're pushed to your absolute limit." Shaw emphatically added.

_What is his end game?_ True, he has only tapped a mere fraction of what is stored in the intersect and is curious what he is capable of doing. He knows that with the updated version of the intersect he can speak different language, perform physical feats that he wouldn't even attempt before, and instantly know every type of fighting technique to either incapacitate and/or disarm an individual whether he's armed or not.

"May I ask why?" he inquired expressing a questionable look on his face.

"In my honest opinion, the rest of the team is holding you back." she states sitting down not breaking his attention on the man sitting down across from him.

"In what way?" Chuck replied leaning forward in his chair.

"You have the ability to instill great fear not only to The Ring, but to the heart of the ring itself namely the powers that be." he emphatically stated. "You can send a clear message to them."

"What message might that be?" the brown haired man replied.

"Their days are numbered and its only a matter of time before their organization is totally dismantled." he said with deep, intense fever in his voice.

Upon saying that, Chuck can clearly see the absolute intensity emanating within his eyes. It's an intensity that tells him that there is a possibly reason as to why he's made it his mission for the past 5 years to take down The Ring. However, that reason is unclear causing to immediately recall the conversation between he and Casey concerning whether Shaw is dedicated or obsessed. At this point, he's primarily on the fence.

"What do I have to do?" wondered a concerned and yet curious Chuck.

"I'm glad you asked." quickly retorted Shaw pointing at Chuck. "I want you to step up your training and have you become better than you already are." he added expressing a tight lipped smile on his face.

"In here?"

"In here…" he nodded. "…and out in the field." said Shaw pointing his finger in the air. What do you say?"

"Will Travis, Sarah, and Casey take part in my training?" he asked with curiosity.

"They will play a small role but the majority of the training will come from me." he firmly stated.

"So…" said Shaw pushing himself out of his chair. He makes his way once again around his desk and stands in front of Chuck and extends his right arm to shake his hand. "…do we have a deal?" he asked.

Chuck sits there for a moment looking at Shaw's right hand then peering up at his team leader expressing the same tight lipped smile he gave when he asked him to step up his training. In that moment, the worries and fears he had before entering his office all vanished away. After a moment or two, he stands up and at the same does that reaches up to shake his hand.

After a moment or two, he stands up and at the same does that reaches up to shake his hand. "When do we start." asked Chuck

"I'll let you and the rest of the team know when and where." nodded Shaw.

"Awesome." he replied expressing a hint of a grin.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. - Chuck's Office  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>Friday 1:30 p.m.**

"He wants to do what?" said Sarah following her husband into his office with Travis following right behind her closing the door for privacy.

After leaving Shaw's office and stepped out of the corridor Travis and Sarah immediately rushed over to him wanting to know what the two of them talked about. He didn't say a word only expressing noticeable grin on his face that the two of them clearly noticed. They followed him walking out of Orange Orange, making their way across the street, and towards the front door of his place of business. Before stepping inside, he told the two of them what Shaw said to him.

"He wants to step up my training babe." repeated Chuck as he makes his way around his desk and plops himself down in his chairing leaning comfortably back in it.

"When?" inquired Travis crossing his arms.

"Not now if that's what you're thinking Trav." he replied back.

As Sarah stands there, witness the grin plastered on his face she can't help but feel that Shaw is using her husband for his own agenda. An agenda in which according to her husband wants to see what he is fully capable of when it comes to the intersect in his head and at the same time striking fear into the heart of The Ring. She shakes her head a bit concerned that he doesn't need to strike fear but stay who he always been.

"Are you seriously going to do this?"

"I want to Sarah." he responded. "Wasn't it you who told me that being a spy meant choosing something bigger. It's about putting your own personal feelings aside for the greater good."

Chuck's response causes her to be momentarily speechless. Although, she is unable to respond Travis does.

"I think you're making a big mistake dude." interjected Travis. "You've made a deal with the devil."

A perplexed look appears on Chuck's face as he looks at Travis. "Seriously? First, you compare Shaw to Yoko Ono and now he's the devil." he said shaking his head. "Come on guys…" responded Chuck standing up and leaning forward on his desk. "…why aren't you two happy for me?"

"We are sweetie but…"

"But what?" quickly interjected Chuck eyeing his wife and friend.

"At least think about what you're getting yourself into." replied Sarah.

In that instance, Chuck stands up making his way around his desk and stands in front of his wife. He looks down taking her hands in his and peers up at her looking into her eyes expressing a reassuring smile.

"I have thought about it and I'm doing it." he softly retorted. "It's my decision and I'm sticking to it. Besides…" stated the happily married man. "…Shaw said you'll all be part of my training." he added turning his attention from his wife to Travis.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better knowing that." stated Travis.

"Come on Trav, why are you being so paranoid?"

"Me…" he emphatically stated pointing to himself. "…paranoid." he added shaking his head in disbelief expressing laughter.

"Yeah you!" he emphatically stated walking over to him releasing the hold he has on Sarah's hands.

At this point, the tension in the room is growing leading Sarah to try to calm the two men before it possibly escalates into something they both regret.

"Hey!" responded Sarah quickly getting in between the two men. "Stop it! You two are friends!"

At the same time she says that, Chuck's office door opens with Morgan popping his head inside. He knocked and then quickly enters closing the door behind him. "What is going on?" wondered the bearded man witnessing Sarah separating Chuck and Travis who are clearly not in a good mood. "I could hear you down the hall."

"Not now Morgan." he angrily snapped.

"Whoa!" Morgan responded holding both hands in front of him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." stated Sarah turning his attention from Morgan to her husband. "What is wrong with you?" she asked with absolute concern in her eyes.

"Sarah, you don't understand!" Chuck emphatically stated back. "It's…"

"Complicated? Fine!" she angrily stated back. "You want to fight Travis go right ahead because I'm going home!" he said storming out of his office in a huff slamming the door as she leaves.

"Fine!" Chuck angrily hollered back.

After a few seconds pass by, it slowly sinks concerning what happened. He looks at Morgan and Travis and then reaches up rubbing the back of his neck and shuts his eyes knowing he messed up big time with his wife.

"Shit!" he spitted out in absolute frustration.

Morgan stands there witnessing the very first fight as a married couple. As much as he wants to say something, he has no clue what to say except the usual response given at a awkward and uncomfortable moment such as this. "Are you okay."

"Yeah…" Chuck responded reaching up with right hand rubbing his forehead. "…sorry buddy."

"That's okay." Travis and Morgan replied unison.

They immediately look at each other expressing a hint of chuckle exchanging grins. The simultaneous response given by both men causes Chuck to express some much needed laughter after what just happened. Afterwards, he turns his attention to Travis.

"I'm sorry I called you paranoid man." he said reaching out for a fist bump.

Travis stands there for a moment and reciprocates the fist tap and gives his response to his friend. "Forget about dude. You know I have your back dude."

Chuck nods. As the two friends patch things up like only guys can do, Morgan chimes in. "I have no idea what just happened but I'm glad you two worked it out." he said. "However there is one problem and she just stormed out of your office." added the bearded man pointing behind him.

"I messed up big time." he said turning his attention from Morgan to Travis. "Got any advice Trav?"

Travis reaches over placing his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "As a man whose been married a lot longer than you have my advice is to say I'm sorry and beg for her forgiveness." he suggested. "Flowers help too."

"Anything else?"

"Groveling helps but its usually used as a last resort." added the 4th member of Team Chuck expressing a sheepish smile.

"May I make a suggestion." interjected Morgan putting his finger in the air.

"Go right ahead Morg." he replied briefly looking at Travis.

"Let her have time for herself before you apologize dude." said Morgan. "The last thing you want is to have your ass kicked by your own wife especially one who works for the C.I.A." he added.

"I'll keep that in mind man." he responded. Chuck reaches over patting his bearded best friend on the side of his left arm with one hand while he does the same with Travis' left arm with using the other.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
>Santa Monica, CA<br>Friday 6:30 p.m.**

Sarah sits quietly on the black leather couch in the living with her dog peaches laying next to her. The lovable lab's head is resting on her lap as she is seemingly and knowingly comforting her female master sensing that she is feeling bad. As she sits there scratching her pooch's head and watching television she inevitably hears the sound of the front door opening.

A few moments later, footsteps are heard and then from her peripheral vision sees her husband walk in. As he does, Peaches lifts her head acknowledging her male master whereas Sarah doesn't react at all as if she's completely oblivious to the fact someone is standing just a few feet away from her. However, she does notice that hasn't come empty handed as she's keenly aware that he's holding flowers in his hand and their not just any run of the mill flowers either.

She can clearly tell that her husband has in hands her favorite flower growing up as a kid…gardenias. As much as she wants to smile, she restrains herself from doing so and shows a strong resolve as the blonde woman is knowingly allowing her husband to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in. In her mind, he knows he screwed up and now he's trying to rectify the situation between the two of them.

The blonde woman notices him make his way towards her and finds a seat in front of her sitting on the coffee table flashing a soft apologetic smile towards. She continues to remain vigilant in not breaking the icy, tight lipped glare that is currently on her face as she looks into the big brown eyes of her husband. It's at that point, she watches as Chuck holds the gardenias in his hands as he makes his attempt at an apology.

"I'm sorry." he said. "The way I acted was uncalled for and I deeply regret my actions today, especially with you." added the remorseful husband. ""I was…am stupid. I know I'm in the dog house right now and quite frankly when I walked into the house I expected to be greeted with one of your throwing knives. Thanks you for that though." said Chuck expressing a chuckle. "Listen…"

Sarah can see the genuine sincerity he has in his eyes and from the words that are coming from his mouth. As he hears her husband begins to babble on she knows that no matter how angry she is with him she still loves him with all her heart. It's at that point, she sees Peaches look at her then turns her attention Chuck and then back at her as if she's wondering what is going on.

In that moment, the blonde woman decides that he has said enough. "Shut up." she softly said.

"What?"

"You're babbling." she replied.

"I tend to do that when I know I've messed up big time." he answered. "Plus, it's our first fight as a married couple so at least we go that out of the way." Chuck said shrugging his shoulders expressing a sheepish grin.

The veteran C.I.A. agent isn't able to contain the chuckle that she let out after hearing her husband say that. She expresses a smile and once she does Chuck hands her the gardenias leading her to smell them. After placing them down next to her, she leans forward reaching over intertwining her hands with his and looks into her husband's dark brown eyes.

"Listen, I'm your wife." she lovingly said. "I love you no matter how angry I get for something stupid you do or say." he added.

"Thanks…" he softly responds back. "…I guess."

"It's true."

"I deserve that."

"Always remember that I will always love you with whatever descision you make." she firmly stated squeezing his hands. "I'm are just looking out for you."

"I get that babe and I appreciate it but this is an awesome opportunity for me." he stated squeezing her hand back. "I'm doing this for me and its my choice."

After a brief moment of silence, Sarah expresses a small smile towards her husband. "Okay."

"Yeah."

She nods. "Look, I will always support you no matter what and so will Travis and Casey. We're a team and a team has each other's back."

"Thank you." he said leaning forward softly kissing his wife on her lips.

Once the kiss is over, Sarah looks down at the gardenias and then peers up at Chuck. "Nice touch with my favorite flowers."

"It was either that or a burger medium rare…"

"With extra pickles." interjected Sarah with a big smile. Chuck nods with a big smile of his own. "Still, you made the right choice."

Chuck responds in victory by biting his bottom lip and raising his fist in front of him causing Sarah to express laughter as he watches her husband do a little victory dance sitting on the table in front of her.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah I am…" he replied back. "…but I'm a smart idiot." Chuck amusingly added tapping his right temple with his finger. "Do you hear that Peaches, your dad's a smart idiot." he said reaching over with both hands and scratching/rubbing back sides of their dog's face.

As Sarah hears Peaches respond to Chuck, she watches him show some love to their dog to where she licks his face. While doing so, she sees him turn to her expressing a smile leading to smile back. In that instance, she knows that from this point forth its going to interesting, tougher, and could possibly get more complicated as each day passed now that Shaw is in charge.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO ENJOYING THE STORY AND WANT MORE? LEAVE A REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKED. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6.<strong>_


	6. The 6th Man

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another quick chapter for you foiks. The last chapter was pretty intense and judging from the reviews many of you want Shaw dead. Trust he will die but not right now. I'm planning a 3 part arc for Shaw. In any case, this chapter will focus on the ever growing tension between the team and Shaw. Plus, someone else will be joining the team for a mission and it's quite a surprise but not really. To find out who just read the chapter. Later peeps!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season_

**The 6th Man**

XXX

**Hoff Building**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 10.00 a.m.<strong>

Sarah approaches the apartment door of room 1408. She stands there for a brief moment taking a deep breath as she reaches up and knocks on the door several times. Afterwards, she waits for the person on the other side to open and she does she knows in her mind what she wants to speak to him about. She steadies herself as she sees the door open and sees a shirtless Shaw standing there surprised to see her.

"Agent Walker…" he said. "…what are you doing here?" added Shaw.

Unphased by man's seemingly well toned physique she responds to him. "May I have a word with you." she firmly requestd.

"Of course." he replied stepping aside and opening the door for her to step inside. "Come in. Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company." he said.

"I'm not going to stay long." she replied.

As the happily married woman walks in, she immediately takes a quick but brief sweep of his living area taking noticing how somewhat cluttered it is. The clutter is located mainly on the coffee and kitchen table where a lap top, stacked files and paper are strewn about on it. In that instance, she surmises that he truly has an unwavering intense focus when it comes to taking down The Ring telling her that he'll stop at nothing to achieve that goal.

"I'm going to put a shirt on." he said grabbing a shirt off a nearby couch and quickly putting it on. "How did you know where I live?" inquired the leader of Team Chuck.

"I'm a spy Shaw…" replied Sarah. "…it's my job to know." she stated.

"Of course." he responded. "I suppose you are here concerning what Agent Bartowki told you." added Shaw backing up and sitting on arm of his couch with his arms crossed.

"Yes I am here about my husband." the blonde woman emphatically confirmed expressing a straight faced, cold demeanor but still retaining a warm elegant beauty about her. "I want to know why you feel it necessary to push him to undergo training to further establish himself as some sort of superhuman solder." stated Sarah.

"I'm not pushing him Agent Walker." Shaw responded shaking his head disagreeing with her point of view. "You misinterpret my motives when it comes to Agent Bartowski."

"My husband's name is Chuck." she quickly retorted narrowing his eyes at him. "At least give me the common courtesy to have you speak of him as if he's just an agent to you. He's more than that in my eyes." the veteran C.I.A. agent added.

In her mind, Shaw has shown of total lack of respect when it comes to not just being an agent of the C.I.A., but an all around human being. It's his total lack of respect and the way he conducted the so called evaluation yesterday that gives her the impression he doesn't care about the well being of Chuck at all. Instead, what he truly cares about is the total destruction of The Ring and in order for it to happen he's using her husband to accomplish his agenda that has lasted for 5 years.

"I apologize Agent…" Shaw stops taking a brief moment to peer down. "…Sarah." he said turning his attention back up at her. "My intentions for Chuck are purely for the betterment of the team." he added standing up furrowing his eyebrows.

"If so, they explain why you told him that we are holding him back." she firmly stated expecting an answer from their team leader.

In that instance, Sarah witnessed Shaw become momentarily silent. The cold and emotionless expression on his face made it difficult for her to read him. Granted, as a trained spy she has innate ability to tell what someone is thinking or feeling by looking at their face but when it comes to the human plywood standing in front of her it's considered an absolute impossibility.

Her thoughts concerning his lack of personality is abruptly ended when he responds to what she asks him. "It is my feeling that you, Travis, and Casey are continuing to protect him knowing full well he can protect himself." Shaw says shrugging his shoulder. "He's a big boy now who can take care of himself Sarah. So why not take the training wheels off and let him ride by himself." he suggests quirking his right brow up.

As much as she wants to deck her boss across his jaw, Sarah restrains herself from doing it. She knows that punching him is going to solve anything but at least it would most definitely make her feel better. Yet, she knows that since Chuck has been given a gift attaining his new found abilities thanks to The Ring's version of the intersect he has been holding his own.

True, there have been times where he has suffered some injuries that Casey would considered acceptable losses such as broken ribs and the occasional cuts and bruises. Yet, her greatest fear is that there will be an enemy far greater than The Ring who is more ruthless and sadistic than they are who will stop at nothing to get what is in Chuck's head. To her, she hopes to God they doesn't ever happen.

"Fine." Sarah steps forward shortening the distance between the two of them. She looks directly into Shaw's eyes as she reaches up poking him in the chest. "I will hold you personally responsible if you cause him harm in any way, shape or form." she emphatically stated.

Shaw peers down and then returns his attention to Sarah. "Is that a threat Sarah?" questioned Shaw.

"It is what it is Agent Shaw." Sarah briefly stands there give him one last glaring leave before she turns around and heads straight to Shaw's front door. When she opens it, she turns her head to say one last thing before she walks out the door. "My friends and family call me Sarah…" she said. "…you can call me Agent Walker." added the strong and determined agent heading out closing the door behind her.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 12:15 p.m.<strong>

"Serena Davis." said Shaw bringing up a photo of her on Castle's main computer. "She's a ring operative who according to viable intel will be rendezvousing with her associates in order to exchange a brief case that contains important ring information." he added turning around looking at his team seated at the conference table.

"Where will the exchange be held?" inquired Sarah.

Shaw clicks the small device he's holding in his hand inevitably showing the building on the computer screen. "At the lounge of The Grand Ambassador Hotel Agent Walker."

The picture of The Grand Ambassador Hotel pops up on the Castle's computer screen. She and Chuck are quite familiar with the hotel being that it's where their role model spy couple counterparts The Turners stayed during their time in Los Angeles. It's that same hotel where they were able to find the married couple after they doubled crossed them at Otto Von Vogul's party taking from them decryption software on a microchip placed on the collar of a tiger no less by taking into account the Marasca cherry which Craig Turner had mentioned when discussing his fondness for Manhattans.

It was an absolute hair raising situation indeed as she vividly recalls her then fiancé silently crept up on the sleeping tiger In any case, they ambush them in their own hotel room retrieving the microchip form the Turners. Her thoughts concerning the Turners and the tiger were averted to the picture of the bar located within the hotel itself. It's at that point, she hears Travis pose a question.

"When is the exchange supposed to happen?" asked Travis.

"According to the intel I received, she will be meeting him to exchange the brief case at 21:00 hours." he replied. That gives us plenty of time to make preparations for the mission at hand." added Shaw.

"What's the game plan?" grunted the grizzled NSA Agent. "Retrieval and extraction?"

For Casey, the mission has always been simple to the marine and government agent. He usually either stays in the van monitoring the situation or behind the bar with Travis tending drinks to the hotel guests. Once the two targets meet they keep a close eye on the two of them and then eventually spring into action simple as that. However, now that it's a five man team it's become a bit more crowded than he would like it be he thinks to himself.

"Affirmation Colonel Casey." replied the leader of Team Chuck. "I will be coming along to oversee and take part in the mission. Is that understood?" said Shaw.

All 4 team members nod as Shaw continues to go over the mission at hand. While sitting there Chuck is listening and observing the man's leadership abilities. To him, the one thing he knows for sure about him is that he is not the type of leader who commands from the safe confines of Castle but involves himself in the mission itself taking an active role instead of letting the team do all the work.

In his mind, it shows that he doesn't just talk the talk but he also walk the walk as well. When it comes to The Ring, Shaw wants to be there in the trenches fighting along side the rest of his team or in this case participating in a retrieval and extraction he thinks to himself. For the tall and lanky business owner he hopes the mission goes off without a hitch but something pops in his mind causing him to become a bit concerned.

The Ring knows their identities by now after so the possibility of executing the mission without having their covers blown would be considered highly improbable. They have a highly intricate network that allows them to provide information concern within every government organization so it would be easy to access not only mission files but photos as well in order to spread their identities around making it truly difficult to go undercover unless they are in disguise.

"I have a question." stated Chuck.

"What is it?" replied Shaw acknowledging the man sitting just off to his right behind him.

All eyes are on Chuck as he poses a question to their fearless leader. "Will Serena Davis recognize us since she after all we've been on their radar for quite some time." stated Chuck.

"It's possible but it's a risk I'm willing to take in order to get that brief case." he said.

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take Agent Shaw." objected Sarah. "I don't want my team at risk just because of a brief case."

All 3 pairs of eyes that were on Sarah immediately turn their attention to Shaw who narrows his towards Sarah. After briefly being silent, he responds. "The last time I checked Agent Walker…" he emphatically stated. "…this is my team and I decided if we take the risk knowing that she may compromise us." added Shaw.

Chuck and Travis' eyes widen at what they just witnessed whereas Casey tries to conceal a smirk at the verbal confrontation between Sarah and Shaw. The tension between the two of them is palpable causing considerable silence so much so that a person could hear a pin drop if it hit the floor within the conference room area. In that moment, it's Chuck who takes the initiative to break the tension before it possibly escalates any further.

"I have a suggestion." Chuck chimed in standing up in order to have Shaw's attention from his wife to him. "It may be unorthodox but that's who were are."

Shaw's briefly looks at Sarah who is glaring back at him and then turns his attention to Chuck. "I'm listening."

"Listen…" replied Chuck. "…we do the mission in disguise but we use someone that is considered the 6th man to Team Chuck." he firmly states. As soon as Chuck says that an audible grunt is heard from Casey. He turns back to his burly teammate and responds to him. "I trust him big guy and he'll do awesome." he said turning back to look at Shaw.

"Who?" wondered Shaw.

Upon saying that the setting turns from the conference in Castle to top side at Orange Orange where Team Chuck is waiting for the man Chuck knows will be truly helpful for the mission. All 5 stand in front of the counters, when the door opens and the individual steps in.

"You wanted to see me Chuck?" the man said.

"Yeah Morg…" replied Chuck. "…you busy tonight?"

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 12:55 p.m.<strong>

"We're screwed." grunted Casey passing by a seated Morgan.

The bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski is sitting at a table across from him as Sarah and Travis stand behind Chuck while Shaw stands behind Morgan. When he was informed by his hetero life partner about being involved in a mission he got excited. He got so excited it took a while for the tall, lanky man to calm him down but he was able to inevitably sitting him down to go over his role.

"All you got to do is approach the target Serena Davis and talk to her." he said reassuring the bearded little man.

"What does she look like?" asked Morgan looking around at the 4 individuals located at his table.

Upon saying that, Sarah takes out her iPhone and extending her right arm in order to show Morgan what Serena looks like.

"She's gorgeous." he responded nodding his head with both eyebrows raised. His response leads him to hear a clear audible grunt causing Morgan to quickly rectify his previous statement. "Not as gorgeous as Alex big guy." he quickly stated leaning over to his left to see Casey standing at the end of the counter.

Morgan's attention on Casey turns to Shaw as he steps forward standing beside Travis. "Chuck told me that the team has had a reputation for being unorthodox but when he told me about this plan I believe him." he said looking at the so called 6th man of Team Chuck. "Do you have any experience going on any mission Mr. Grimes?"

"None. Nada. Zilch." replied Morgan shaking his head.

"We're royally screwed." grunted Casey once again.

_No we're not._ As Chuck sits there, he knows his best friend is known in the past for being considerably immature but he's grown. He quit Buy More, has a much more stable job, and is in a stable relationship with Casey's daughter Alex. In his mind, he will be able to handle this specific assignment given to him knowing full well hell be right there in his ear talking him through it.

"Don't listen to Casey buddy…" Chuck said leaning forward. "…listen to me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do dude. With my life." nodded Morgan expressing a grin.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" asked Travis.

"Yeah." he quickly responded peering up at his long dark haired friend. "I'll be smooth talking Serena and I'll have Chuck in my ear talking me through it. Do I have to kiss her or anything?" Morgan wondered expressing a mixture of hesitance and concern in his eyes.

"It won't come to that. While you are talking with her Travis will pose as a waiter and he'll be serving you drinks." responded Sarah placing the pen on the table in front of him. "Once you have a perfect opportunity to slip in the knock out drug take it." she said.

To Morgan, the pen that Sarah placed on the table in front of him seemingly looked like any other normal pen that writes. He picks it up and looks it over and then places it back on the table how he's going to use to this against Serena out unless it's transformers like Soundwave and transforms in order to knock her out. The bearded one shakes his head and look at the 3 individuals standing in front of him with Chuck sitting across from him.

"It looks like a normal pen."

"It's not." Shaw replied picking it up. "Inside the pen is a KGB drug that will knock her out. "You will click and hold the top of the pen discreetly letting its contents mix with her drink." he added handing the pen to Morgan.

"Don't worry man." stated Chuck. "Casey and Shaw will be in disguise behind the bar serving drinks while Sarah and I will be in the van." he said. "Your doing this for the greater good of your country buddy."

No pressure Morgan thinks to himself. He briefly remains silent as he mulls over what is of expected of him for tonight. In his mind, it's a big chance for him to be part of a mission with his best friend. True, he can't tell anyone else except his girlfriend Alex and hopefully she'll hopefully understand that his country need him to talk to and inevitably distract a beautiful woman.

"When do we roll out?" proudly stated Morgan sticking out his chest.

"The exchange will happen at 21:00 hours so we'll be there before it happens for a retrieval and extraction." replied Shaw.

"Got it. Check. Over." Morgan responded with a hearty salute.

"You don't know what the time is do you?" inquired Shaw furrowing his eyebrows at the bearded man sitting down.

"No." he retorted shaking his head.

Casey chimed in. "The exchange will be at 9 moron." grunted the Marine.

"Gotcha." he stated.

"Okay." said Shaw looking at Morgan and then the rest of his team. "We'll meet back here at 19:00 hours or should I say 7 p.m. …" The team leader pauses briefly looking at Morgan who gives him a thumbs up. "…and then we'll head out."

Upon hearing that, Morgan feels a plethora of emotions from freaking out, a sense of fear and anxiety with a hint of excitement mixed in. He knows it's going to be his first mission and doesn't want to screw it up. His thoughts concerning what is of expected abruptly end when Chuck reaches over patting him on his left shoulder. When he looks at his best friend he sees him express a reassuring smile.

"You'll do awesome." said Chuck.

Morgan smiles back as Travis and Sarah also reassure him that he'll do great. As they do, one though keeps repeating his head while holding the pen in his hand. _I hope so._

XXX

**Outside The Grand Ambassador Hotel - Van**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>Monday 8:45 p.m.<strong>

A dark van is parked across the street from The Grand Ambassador Hotel. The 3 occupants inside are Chuck, Sarah, and considerably nervous Morgan dressed to the nines. He sitting near the door while the happy couple sit in front of the surveillance monitors. As the beautiful blonde is checking the surveillance equipment, Chuck is talking with Morgan.

"How you holding up Morg?" he asked handing him an ear wig.

"I'm doing awesome." he quickly replied back putting in the ear wig his left ear. "Is there time for me to puke my guts out?" added the bearded one.

Chuck chuckles in response to what Morgan said to him. He can clearly see how nervous he is by the way he's all acting pensive, biting his finger nails, and shaking his right leg. It's a tall order for his best friend but he believe with all his heart he can pull it off he thinks to himself. In that instance, he knows that he needs to calm him down so he tells him how he played a pivotal role during his first mission.

"Hey…" said Chuck reaching over tapping Morgan's right knee getting his immediate attention. "…do you remember when you called me about my first date with Sarah?" he added.

Morgan nods while Sarah expresses a grin as she hears Chuck share with his best friend the details of their so called first date.

"I do. Do you want to know what I remember most about your date?" he said.

"What's that buddy?" grinned Chuck.

"You not coming home and walking into the house next day." he replied with raising both eyebrows and expressing a wide smile. "I was so proud that you got lucky but your sister Ellie was worried about you."

It's at that point Sarah interjects herself into the middle of the conversation between the two men. "Hold on…" chimed in Sarah causing Chuck and Morgan to turn their attention to her." "…you told Morgan you got lucky that night?" she added.

"No I didn't." replied Chuck pointing his finger in the air and shaking his head disagreeing with Morgan's version of what happened. "He only assumed I got lucky. I never really said anything except give my Ellie and Morgan a hug which would inevitably have my now awesome brother-in-law hug all three of us."

"You lied to me."

"I never lied to you dude." he stated. "In order for me to lie to you I would have open my mouth to say that I scored with my wife but I didn't. I'm a gentlemen who never tells lies unless I have to when it comes to my job as a spy." added Chuck.

Upon saying that, Sarah leans over kissing Chuck on his right cheek. "Thank you for being a gentlemen." she happily responded.

Chuck expresses a brimming smile towards his wife and then returns his attention to Morgan. "Anyways, what was I talking to you about…of yeah…" he responded attempting to get back on track. "…you helped me out on my first mission."

"I did?" responded Morgan with both eyebrow raised high.

"Yeah. Casey, Sarah, and I were about to disarm a bomb when you called about how my date was going." he stated. "You then mentioned The Irene Demova virus and then it hit me. So in a way you are considered a hero for helping me figure out what my next move was." added the brown haired man.

"Awesome." responded Morgan with a wide smile on his face. "Do I get a medal?"

"Nope." replied Sarah.

A disappointed expression appears on Morgan's face. His disappointment wouldn't last for long. "Hey, at least you can tell Alex you're a hero and tell her how."

"Oh, I definitely will." he retorted with a coy smile.

"By the way, how did Alex take the news about doing your first mission?" inquired Sarah.

"She happy for me and I told her I wouldn't have to kiss her." he replied. "I thought she would be angry but she's wasn't. I have an awesome girlfriend don't I?"

"Yes you do my friend." Chuck said. "Got the pen?"

"Yup." he answered taking it out and showing it him. He then sticks it back in the inside left coat pocket and pats it several times on the outside.

"I almost forgot, you need a cover name."

"What's yours?" asked Morgan.

"Charles Carmichael."

"Nice. I'll figure it out." he said shrugging his shoulders.

As he says that, all three hear Casey in their ear. _"Grimes, get your ass in here."_

"It's showtime!" said Morgan as he checks himself to see everything is in order. He nods at the married couple, opens the van door, and then jumps out giving a quick salute before closing the door.

"Good lucky buddy." Chuck muttered under his breathe as briefly glances at his wife then turns his attention to the surveillance video.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: I WATCHED CHUCK VS. AGENT X LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS AWESOME. THE TWIST IS THAT VOLKOFF IS AGENT X! THERE HAS TO BE A SEASON 5 NOW.<strong>_


	7. 3 Prong Bartowski Method

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another quick chapter for you foiks again. The last chapter set up Morgan to get in the lounge and make contact with Serena Davis. I think you'll be very familiar with how I went about it with Morgan. In any case, this chapter will focus on how he did and what happens after if they do indeed retrieve the brief case. __Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season_

**3-Prong Bartowski Method**

XXX

**The Grand Ambassador Hotel - Lounge**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 8:50 p.m.<strong>

"All right buddy, I'm going to walk you through the 3 prong-Bartowski method." Chuck stated glancing at his wife sitting beside him.

The 3 prong Bartowski method is considered an offshoot of Roan Montgomery's 4 prong attack but slightly modified for his own repertoire. Sure, his methods didn't mesh with the legendary spy during their first lesson in seduction questioning his choice in what to do first in entice a mark. To him, the female mark would probably succumb to the bedroom eyes or the Bartowski eyebrow dance adding the finger guns was all made purely in jest in order to lighten the mood.

As much as Sarah was tickled by what he did, the veteran agent didn't think it was all that funny telling him the woman he would be seducing was Sasha Banachek. A woman who was tortured in a Bulgarian prison so he would have a task tough because at the time he wondered why of all people she would choose him. He would most definitely be educated all right as he learned how much martinis he has consumed to where he remembers mentioning to Sarah that his liver must look like camouflage.

It became perfectly clear that his way of seducing Sasha involving being himself, trying to make her laugh, and finding a common cultural interest like music was far different than what the Casanova of spies had in mind. The brown haired man vividly remains being asked would a woman like Sarah actually fall for a guy like him. A small hint of smile appears on his lips knowing he truly proved him wrong.

In his mind, he knows that what his wife told Roan about him being passionate, sweet, and caring was in her eyes the qualities she fell in love with. Yet, Roan disagreed with her assessment verbally striking back in sarcasm that tall, dark, and caring is an awesome combo. True, he felt insulted by what he said but his wife would defend him by telling the seasoned spy he has a lot to offer.

In that instance, Roan wanted to witness the supposed caged passion causing him to be reluctant knowing how awkward the asset-handler relationship was back then. He tried to get out of it but he would insist to the point where a suggestion was made by him that Casey should kiss her and that is when he pulled Sarah from her chair locking his lips with hers.

To say the experience of kissing his then handler was considered mind blowing would be an absolute understatement he thinks to himself. The cage passion was most definitely released on her and the sensation of her lips on his was so euphoric that the they forgot Roan was standing there observing the kiss between the two of them. To him, he will always remember that moment as something significantly special that will stay with him not only within his mind, but in his heart as well.

His thoughts concerning his seduction training mentor of sorts would abruptly end whem hears the voice of his bearded best friend in his ear.

_"I'm approaching the lounge Chuck." said Morgan._

As Chuck prepares to feed him information, Morgan reaches the entrance of the lounge and stands there for a moment. He scans the room to see that it is fairly packed with hotel guest and possibly visitors either chatting with each other, drinking, or both. He feels nervous but uses those nerves to his advantage as he takes a deep breath in order to calm himself down.

After he spots Casey and Shaw behind the bar in disguise, it's the team leader who signals him that the target is sitting in a booth several feet away from him. Morgan acknowledges him with a slight nod and when he does, he inevitably hears the sound of his best friend's voice in his ear as he steps into the lounge.

_"Okay buddy, the 1st prong is simply work the room." he said. "When you enter every eye should be on you exuding an outwardly confidence that says you can leave with any woman in this place." added Chuck._

Upon saying that, Morgan expresses a confident smile making his way towards Serena passing by Travis who gives him a slight nod. As he maneuvers his way through the crowd, he side steps and inevitably bumps into one of the patrons in the lounge causing him to spin around to the point where he's off balance so much so he doesn't realize there is a next level to the floor to step down on. In that instance he falls to the floor just a foot away from Serena's booth causing Casey, Shaw, and Travis to grimace/cringe at the sight of what just happened. Chuck and Sarah on the other hand her a loud thud in their ear wig.

_"Man down." quickly responded Travis._

_"The moron screwed up." grunted Casey. "I say we tranq her and get the hell out of here." he gruffly added._

Casey's response causes to Chuck quickly responds in the van to his burly teammate. "No, don't count him out just yet. He'll bounce back just watch guys." he responded.

Chuck's assumptions are correct as Casey, Shaw, and Travis witness Morgan suddenly pop up quickly recovering from his unfortunate fall. He straightens himself up trying to not acknowledge the fact he just fell in front of the woman he's supposed to talk to. In that moment, the three of them watch as he doesn't look around keeping his focus straight on Serena sitting down in front of him who was clearly amused by what happened.

"He's back up" quietly responded the 4 member of Team Chuck.

_"Just shake it off dude." responded Chuck. "The 2nd prong Bartowski method is make eye contact with her and once contact is established offer to buy her a drink." added the brown haired business owner._

"Excuse me…" Morgan calmly said flashing her a smile. "…is this seat taken?"

The little bearded man is taken aback by how gorgeous Serena is. In his mind, the picture he saw on Sarah's phone doesn't do her justice as the woman sitting down before him is reeking of hotness. In that brief moment of him standing there, he sees her wear a black tight fighting knee length dress with a plunging v line that leaves a little to the imagination.

She has dark shoulder length hair that flows freely but it doesn't compare to her hypnotic sapphire eyes that seemingly penetrate his soul. He briefly peers down seeing her long smooth legs that inevitably lead him to see what Chuck and the rest of the team are there for…the brief case. He peers back up, steps forward, and makes his intentions known to the striking but deadly woman sitting down before him by sitting down across from her.

"I'm waiting for someone." she firmly stated giving a sideways glance.

"Your wait is over…." he responded keeping eye contact with her. Morgan can feel his heart pounding as if it's racing a million miles a minute on the inside but is doing his best to keep cool as cucumber on the outside. "…I'm here." he said reaching up tilting his head slightly to the right expressing a arrogant, sly smirk. "My name is Michael Carmichael." he asked.

_"Seriously?" Chuck said._

Morgan awaits Serena's answer who is sitting there silent giving her attention to everyone in the room except Morgan. Undaunted, he continues in his efforts. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked raising his finger in the air signal Travis. As he sees Travis makes his way towards him, he returns his attention to Serena. "I apologize, you know my name but I didn't catch yours."

It's at that point, Morgan sees her head turn in his direction and responds to him. "You're right…" Serena replied leaning forward expressing a tight lipped smile. "…you didn't." she added getting up with brief case in hand heading to the bar.

As she walks away, Morgan sits and responds with one word. "Chuck." he softly muttered under his breathe as he peers up to look at Travis standing next to him. The two of them then turn attention to Serena making her way to the bar.

XXX

**The Grand Ambassador Hotel - Lounge**  
><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 8:54 p.m.<strong>

_"We don't have much time Chuck." responded Shaw._

"I got it." quickly stated Chuck looking at his wife. "Pull up any info you got on Serena just in case we need it while I talk with Morgan." he said.

"I'm on it babe." she replied typing away on the keyboard in front of her.

As she does that, Chuck returns his attention to his best friend. "Morg, its time to initiate the 3rd prong of the Bartowski method which is to kindly insult her. Don't be a jerk dude." he firmly stated.

With that said, Morgan approaches Serena at the bar and immediately orders a drink from Casey. "Vodka martini my good man..." he said. "…shaken not stirred." added Morgan leaning back and quickly peers down to see the brief case sitting down on the floor next to her left.

"Yes sir." replied Casey.

Morgan takes a seat next to her and proceeds to continue his efforts. "You're a smart and obviously gorgeous woman…" he softly said leaning in towards her. "…too bad you're not my type." added Morgan sounding totally disinterested.

He leans back making himself comforting in his chair and as he does so glances at Shaw and Casey behind the bar. Morgan sits there for a brief moment or two tapping his fingers on the bar itself not knowing what to do next.

_"Stay calm Morgan." responded Sarah in his ear._

Afterwards, his drink his placed hin front of him. He picks it up and takes a sip of his vodka martini. As he sits there focusing on his drink, the bearded man inevitably gets a response from her.

"Trouser Rouser and my name is Serena." he answered.

"Bar keep…" said Morgan signaling Shaw. "…a trouser rouser for the gorgeous lady please." he added.

"Coming up sir." Shaw said.

_"You're doing great buddy." responds Chuck. "Trav, get ready to create a distraction."_

_"Gotcha." replies the 4th member of Team Chuck._

"I'm curious what exactly is your type?" asked Serena.

It's at that point, Morgan decides to describe the type of woman he is attracted to namely his girlfriend Alex. "I like my women 80% angel but have 20% bad girl in her. She's not intimidated by the fact I work as an executive in a thriving company that brings joy and happiness to people."

"They say bad girls are more fun." she replief turning her chair to face her showing interest in him.

Morgan nearly chokes on his vodka martini that he's drinking but quickly recovers. "Who says that?" he retorted.

"Me." she replied expressing a devilish smile. At the same time she responds, Shaw places her drink in front of her.

"Your drink miss." Shaw stated.

Serena acknowledges him with a head nod. It's at this point, they all hear Shaw's voice in their ear wig. _"Time is running out. Her associates will be arriving at any moment."_

"Can I have your number?" asked Morgan.

Serena sits there as if she's actually considering the bearded man's request but instead she makes a request of her own as she pauses to take a sip from her drink and then places it down a couple inches away from him. "How about I give you mine instead." she softly says biting her bottom lip as she reaches placing her hand on Morgan's needs.

In response, he takes an elongated gulp as she's feels him her rubbing his knee. "Awesome." he replied raising both eyebrows as he grabs a napkin and takes out the pen Sarah gave him at Orange Orange.

_"Now Trav." says Chuck signaling his teammate to cause a distraction._

_"I'm on it."_

As Morgan is just about to write his number on the napkin, Travis walks behind them with a couple of drinks on his tray and creates a distraction by tripping on brief case causing him to fall forward and intentionally spilling the drinks not only the floor but on a male patron sitting at the bar as well sitting a chair over from Serena. The distraction works as Serena turns her chair towards the "accident" to see Travis get a verbal mouth full from the angry male patron giving Morgan the perfect opportunity to discreetly put the knock out drug into her drink, which he does.

He stands up pretending to be interested in what is happening as he clicks and hold the pen releasing the concoction into her drink. When the "accident" has been dealt Serena turns back around Morgan pretends that his pen is out of ink. So he takes out his cell phone instead and peers up at her. "I guess my pen ran out of ink. I'll just add you to my contact list." he said expressing a grin. "What's your number?"

Serena reaches over and takes a sip of her drink before answer her. As Morgan, Casey, Shaw, and Travis anticipate the drug to kick in Sarah see an S.U.V. pull up outside The Grand Ambassador Hotel with a total of 5 men getting out. In that instance, Sarah informs them of her associates arriving.

"We got company!"

Morgan hears this and at the same time he does, he sees Serena sets her drink down and leans forward commencing to give her number. "It's 555..." She doesn't even finish the rest of the number when she falls forward and passes out on to him.

It's at that point, Travis, Casey, and Shaw spring into action reacting as a concerned employee helping a patron in trouble. "Pick us up." ordered Shaw.

Once the order is given, Sarah gets up and immediately jumps into the driver's seat. As she turns the key to start the van, Shaw, Casey, and Travis quickly get Serena off Morgan quickly bringing her to the back with him following close behind holding the aforementioned brief case in his right hand. As all 4 make their way out of the lounge, Serena's associates walk into the lounge scanning for any sign of her.

All 4 men with Serena in their clutches rush their out to the hallway heading out the exit door that leads out into the back alley where Sarah pulls up in the van just as they step outside. The van door slides open leading Casey and Shaw to get in first and then turn to help Travis get The Ring operative into the van. As the van door closes, Morgan jumps into the passenger seat . All this happens in once fell swoops as Team Chuck drive off accomplishing their mission without any problems whatsoever.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 9:35 p.m.<strong>

"So how did I do?" wondered Morgan as stands in the confines of Castle.

The excitement Morgan felt in accomplishing a job well done doubled when he found himself stepping through the metal doors in the back room of Orange Orange. Once he enters into the secret base he was absolutely mesmerized by what he saw and couldn't believe he was actually standing in the place where his best friend prepares for countless missions on seemingly daily basis.

As much as he wanted to take a tour of Castle, he knew that his stay would possibly be a temporary one. However, he at least got the chance to enter what he like to refer to as the fortress of solitude but a lot less cold and not to mention icy. After safely securing Serena and whatever contents she had on, her unconcious body was placed in a holding cell. Once that was done, all 6 individuals found themselves huddled around conference table with the brief case laying on the table.

"You did awesome dude." Travis responded reaching over and patting on the back. "Way to recover after falling on your ass." he added.

"Very impressive Mr. Grimes." replied Shaw.

"Excellent job Morgan." said Sarah expressing a smile towards him.

"I'm proud of you buddy." Chuck firmly stated reaching out to give him a fist tap to which he reciprocates.

"You didn't screw up idiot." grunted Casey walking off to possibly write a report.

The compliments from his best friend's team felt great to Morgan to the point where he was standing as if he's towering above them like Superman with his cape blowing in the wind behind him. He is proud as punch to not only have his best friend think he did a great job but when he tells Alex about his awesome accomplishment she'll hopefully congratulate him in more ways than one he think's to himself expressing a wide smile.

"Thanks guys." he proudly said.

"Seriously though Morg…" responded Chuck shaking his head. "…Michael Carmichael? What kind of cover name is that?" he asked.

"Hey, it worked didn't it. Serena believed it." he said pointing towards wherever she was within Castle.

"I had my doubts…" chimed in Shaw. "…but you did well Mr. Grimes." he stated.

"Let's open this puppy up and see what's inside shall we." Travis says sliding the case towards him flipping up the locks with his thumbs and before opening it up peers up looking at everyone standing near the end of the conference table. Afterwards he opens and what they all see is a cylinder looking type disk sitting in the middle of the brief case. Travis picks up with his right hand while pushing the brief case letting it slide a few feet.

He then sets it down in front of all of them. From Chuck's point of view it sort of resembles an energy desk from the movie Tron but it's not flat or glowing for that matter. It's at that point, Morgan breaks the silence.

"How do you open it?" he inquired with curiosity.

"You need a code key to access it." replied Shaw.

"She didn't have it on her." responded Casey. All 5 individuals standing at the end of the conference table turn their attention to the burly NSA agent sitting at a computer a few feet away. "Trust me, I checked."

"So what do we do now?" Sarah wondered looking at her husband.

"I don't know." responded Chuck.

"I do." replied Shaw turning everyone's attention towards him. "We make Serena tell us where it is or who has it." he firmly stated.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 9:50 p.m.<strong>

"Now?" asked Chuck.

"Negative." Shaw replied. "Well proceed with her interrogation tomorrow. In the meantime congratulate yourselves people for a job well done, especially you Mr. Grimes." he added giving him a nod acknowledging his part in the mission.

"You're welcome." responded Morgan. "Can I be a part of the team?"

Upon asking that particular question, a clearly audible grunt is heard from the veteran government agent currently sitting at the computer. Shaw eyes the bearded little man who expresses a wide smile hoping his answer is a definite yes and after a few seconds of silence he gives his response concerning his request to officially be the 6th member of Team Chuck.

"I'll take it into consideration." he stated.

"Awesome." Morgan happily replies getting a pat on the back from Sarah, Chuck, and Travis. "He didn't say no." said Morgan turning his attention to his tall and lanky best friend.

"Just be glad you took part in the mission dude." Travis said.

"Oh I am." replied the bearded one. "I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life."

The team's attention on Morgan would soon be interrupted by Shaw. "You are all dismissed." ordered Shaw picking up the disk and placing under his arm.

As Morgan and Travis are heading up the stairs with Casey following right behind them, Chuck and Sarah are standing at the bottom. They are the last one to leave and begin to head up hand in hand. The happily couple ascend the stairs but would suddenly be stopped by Shaw. "Chuck may I have a word with you please?" he said looking up at him standing next to his wife.

"Yeah…" he answered turning to his wife giving her a soft kiss on the lips expressing a smile. "…I'll be right up in a minute."

"Okay." replied Sarah expresses a smile. As she ascends the stairs her attention on her husband turns to Shaw. Her smile falls flat as she turn heading up the stairs and inevitably out the secured Castle door to wait for her husband in Orange Orange. Once out the door, the leader of Team Chuck talks with him in private.

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Shaw.

While standing there, he has no idea what Shaw wants to talk to him about. For all he knows he could have very well done something wrong during the mission but he can't quite frankly think of anything. Granted, he did tell everyone to trust that Morgan would recover from his embarrassing fall and he did. In his mind, the mission was a complete success without anyone getting hurt, killed, or captured he thinks to himself.

"Yeah, I wanted to say I was a bit skeptical about using your friend Morgan in this mission." he said.

"He has his moments." replied Chuck. "There are times where he can surprise you and tonight is one of the nights." he added knowing how truly proud he is of his best friend.

"He sure surprised me that's for sure." he retorts expressing a hint of a grin.

When it comes to his best friend Morgan Grimes, he has always had the ability to surprise him but not in the good way. He remembers so many times growing up in the past where he would end up causing him more headaches than relief by doing things that would up getting him either slapped in the face, kicked in the shins/crotch, and called to the principal's office. Strangely enough, it would always be by girls he thinks to himself.

He knows that he has a good heart and means well but have been moments where he wonders what his life would be like if they hadn't become friends. The two of them meeting each other in the fountain never took place and he became best friends with someone else. Yet, despite all the headaches, bumps, bruises, and icing down the family jewels he's endured because of him he will never regret his friendship with him.

Morgan Guillermo Grimes has always stepped up when he needing him the most. When his dead left. When his mother died. When he knew before anyone that Sarah was the one for him. When Ellie needed a minister for her wedding ceremony. He has been and continues to be there for him no matter what and he is so thankful that he has him in his life.

"Does it have anything to do with him asking to be part of the team?" he wondered. "He can get a bit too excited for his own good."

"No, it's not about that." said Shaw shaking his head. "This is about Serena."

"What about her?" inquired Chuck.

"She's a ring operative so she's going to be a tough one to crack in order to find the exact location of the code key." he firmly stated. "I expect her to resist."

"Hey, that's why you have Casey and Sarah." replied Chuck.

In his mind, the two best damn partners of the C.I.A. and N.S.A tag teaming together in order to get information out of a ting operative is what their trained to do. To him, Casey more so than his wife will enjoy not only interrogating but torturing the woman and as frightening as that sounds it's done for the greater good against the fight to take The Ring down. A perfect duo to do the job he thinks to himself.

"True." he retorted. "From what I read in their files Agent Walker and Colonel Casey are experts in interrogation." added Shaw.

"Yeah, they'll get the information out of her in their own way in no time." said Chuck nodding his head. "I'm sure of it." he added with utmost confidence in their abilities.

"I don't doubt that Chuck. However, they're not the one's who are going to interrogate her." he stated.

"Travis?" he replied. "I don't think he would want to do. Plus, I don't think he's qualified to do that."

"No, I am..." he firmly stated. Chucks nods. "...and you're going to be assisting me." Shaw added leaving Chuck completely stunned concerning what he just said.

XXX

_**NOTE: I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Everyone Talks

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another quick chapter for you foiks yet again. I'm telling you peeps that this is my favorite story I've written so far because the words are just coming to me. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this particular chapter. Please comment and review. Your thoughts are what fuel my story. Take care and peace out!_

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season_

**Everyone Talks**

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 10:20 a.m.<strong>

Sarah emerges out the door into Orange Orange after leaving the confines of Castle. She walks a few steps behind the counter and stops in order to look behind her. The blonde beauty expresses concern on her face at what Shaw is talking about with her husband. As she does, she turns her attention to the computer screen in front of her and then steps forward tapping a succession of number on the keypad leading her to listen, as well as, see what the two men are up talking about.

_"No thanks Shaw." replied Chuck. "Assisting in an interrogation is not my thing. If you want to do solo go right ahead." he added._

_"I assure you Chuck…" he said reaching over patting him on the right shoulder with his left hand. "…I'll be doing all the talking and you'll just be there to back me up."_

_What are you up to Shaw?_ As she stands there continuing to listen to the conversation between her husband and Shaw, the blonde agent is growing ever suspicious of his motives especially towards the man she loves with all her heart. In her mind, Chuck isn't the type of guy who should or ever take part in an interrogation because he doesn't have the mean streak mentality in getting information by any means necessary.

The agitation she feels towards Shaw is increasingly rising to the point where she's angry at him for even suggesting the idea. In her heart of hearts, she knows her husband would never allow himself to be put in a situation that would intentionally cause anyone harm even if it is a deadly Ring operative. Her thoughts concerning Chuck fade as she continues listening to the conversation between the two of them.

_"I don't get it." Chuck said shaking his head in disblief. "What reason would you want me of all people there with you in the first place?" wondered the brown haired man._

_"Simple, you're the intersect." replied Shaw. "If she spills any vital information and I know she will you'll be able to flash on it." he said._

_"True." nodded Chuck._

_"What do you say?"_

_"I still don't know." replied Chuck expressing a sense of reluctance on his part. "I think I should talk with my wife about this first." he said._

_"Tell her you're just going to be doing some paperwork down here and I ordered you do it." he said._

_"You mean lie to her?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I don't think so." he firmly stated._

_"Why not?" inquires Shaw._

_"I don't lie to my wife…" he emphatically stated. "…ever. So with that said I respectfully decline your offer." he added._

As Chuck says that, Sarah expresses a smile knowing he just made a good call. To her, he knows that doing something like participating in an interrogation would not sit well with her. She is proud of him for standing up for himself knowing that Shaw is the team leader of the group and can pretty much order him to be there. Her concentration on the conversation down in Castle between Chuck and Show would be interrupted by a very presence behind her.

"Not like you to eavesdrop Walker." grunted Casey.

Sarah quickly taps a sequence of numbers immediately shutting the screen off. She turns to face her burly NSA partner and responds to him.

"When it comes to the safety of my husband I make it my duty to eavesdrop." replied Sarah. "Got a problem with that?" she added.

Casey stands there eyeing her blonder counterpart. He knows the one thing you never mess with is a pissed off Sarah Walker because if you do then be prepared to get your ass kicked. It's a trait that he truly admires about his partner and as much as he thinks Chuck is a whipped man because of her he has the full support of a very caring and loving but at the same time deadly woman.

Any person dumb enough to mess with Chuck will deal with her. If that same person decides to mess with not only her but the both of them then he or she will have to contend with him. He made a deathbed promise to Chuck's father that the two of them will always be well protected no matter what and so far he has lived up to end of the deal. His thoughts concerning the Sarah and Chuck subside as he responds to her.

"No problem." gruffly responded the NSA agent.

"I don't trust Shaw."

"Join the club Walker." he stated.

"I say we contact Beckman and discuss our concerns about him." she said with her arms crossed.

"It's not going to do any good." he replied back. "Her superiors made the final decision so she has to comply no matter what. All she can do is listen and that's it." said Casey.

Sarah is briefly silent mulling over what her partner just said. After a second or two she responds to him. "I don't like this one bit Casey."

"Chuck's a big boy Walker." Casey stated. "He's smart enough to know not to talk to or trust strangers particularly Shaw."

"I hope so." replied Sarah. As she says that, Chuck emerges from behind the door with a grin on his face.

XXX

**Ring Base**  
><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>Saturday 11:45 a.m.<strong>

"You asked for me." the man said in distinct British accent. He's dressed in a dark suit stepping out from the darkness in the middle of a spotlight.

The man looks up at the darkened silhouette of 5 individuals…3 males and two females. A male voice is heard from within the darkness. "Director, this Special Agent Daniel Shaw is becoming quite a nuisance for us for quite some time."

"That he has."

"Eliminate him." ordered the male voice.

"No worries…" he replied. "…he will not be a problem I assure you." added The Director.

"Take care of this situation immediately." the male voice firmly stated.

"In due time." the man calmly responded back expressing a sinister smirk on his face. "I have the situation well under control." he added.

"See that you do." firmly stated the shadowy male figure. The Director nods and then steps back into the darkness with the overhead spotlight shutting off.

XXX

**Casa Bartowki**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Sunday 9:15 a.m.<strong>

"So what do you planned today babe?" replied Chuck walking into the bathroom.

He is followed by their dogs Peaches. Upon entering, they both see Sarah getting ready as if she's about to go somewhere.

"I'm going to have a girls day out." answered Sarah fixing her hair. "Shannon, Alex, Jayne and I are going to meet up at the Cheesecake factory at The Grove." she addd.

"Awesome. A day for female bonding talking about your significant others." he retorted with a smile. "Is Ellie coming with?"

"I invited her but she's says she too tired."

"That's understandable." he retorted. "I would have asked you if you invited Isabel too but I know she, Rusty, and C.J. are on vacation." added Chuck.

"Yeah, they'll be back next week." replied Sarah.

"Hey, have fun and can I make a simple request?"

"What is it?" she wondered looking at her husband reflection in the mirror.

"Speak good of me and be gentle." he responded placing his hand on his chest.

Sarah expresses a chuckle in response. "I'll try sweetie." she said. "What are you going to be doing?" asked the blonde goddess.

"Just hanging around the house probably playing video games in my man cave." he saic. "Don't worry Peaches is going to keep me company." he said looking down to see their loveable pooch sitting beside him. "Isn't that right girl?"

Peaches barks in response to her male master. "Okay, you two have fun as well and try not to get into any shenanigans you hear." she responded pointing at his reflection in the mirror.

"I promise but you know Peaches..." he replied peering down at their loveable pooch. "…she's a party animal." added Chuck raising both eyebrows at her from the doorway of the bathroom.

Once again Sarah expressing a chuckle that inevitably turns into laughter. Once the laughter subsides she continues to speak with her husband. "I'll bring you some leftovers when I get back." she said.

"Awesome." he happily replied turning around but then suddenly stops. "Oh…" he said snapping his fingers turning right back around once facing his wife. "…I forgot do you remember that important client I told you about that wants to potentially invest in my company?"

"Of course I do." responded Sarah turning around to face her husband. "It would be a great opportunity for you to have word spread not just locally and nationally but globally as well."

"Ya think." he sarcastically replied back. "I was supposed to finish my proposal yesterday but the mission got in the way." Chuck said with disappointment in his voice.

"So you're going to office then?"

"Afraid so." he responded expressing a half hearted smile.

"I'll just drop off the leftovers at your office then."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course babe." Sarah happily replied back.

Sarah leans forward giving her hard working husband a soft kiss on the lips. Once the kiss is over Chuck responds.

"I'll see ya later then."

As Chuck is about to leave, Sarah stops him. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

Sarah is briefly silent as she sees her husband wondering else is on her mind knowing she has concerns about the conversation between he and Shaw. "What did Shaw want to speak to you about?" she inquired.

The one thing Chuck didn't like to do is lying to his wife. The whole debacle in which he never told Sarah about the virus he receive essentially infecting the intersect after flashing on Jax's file causing a gradual pain his in brain would be the last lie he would tell to her. True there was also Jill revealing to him that they have a child together but he never was told about it so that doesn't count.

In addition to that, there was the situation in Poland where he found out that he was engaged to his female friend Marcelina when they were very young kids. It's was quite a shocking surprise to find that out and once again he died not lie to her. In his mind, it was those two seemingly unknown instances where he considered himself a victim of unfortunate circumstance.

To the successful business owner he will continue to not lie to her and as much as he wants to tell the whole conversation he had with Shaw, he decided to share with her his decision knowing he isn't lying to her. Instead, he's just reveal the whole truth he thinks to himself.

"It was nothing really." replied Chuck leaning against the bathroom doorway. "He wanted me to take part in something but I respectfully declined." he said shrugging his shoulders not making light of the situation between the two of them.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm fine." nodded Chuck. "It's just that now I remembered about the potential investor for Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. I'm going to be up to my neck in putting together a business proposal that I hope he likes." he added reaching up to rub his forehead knowing how much work he has ahead of him.

"You'll be able to handle it." responded Sarah stepping forward to rub her husbands arm with her right hand. "I have faith in you. Good luck." she said in comforting manner expressing a supportive smile up towards him.

"Thanks babe. I'm going to need all the luck I can get finishing up the proposal for tomorrow." he said raising both eyebrows up as he turns getting ready to head to the office.

Sarah witnessed the stress building on her husband's face concerning the proposal he has to complete. Yet, she knows that if anyone can put the hard work in it's her man Chuck. As she stands there, looking at her husband, she can't help but be proud of all that he's accomplished and if his father were alive he would express the exact same sentiments knowing how truly successful he has become both personally and professionally.

XXX

**Cheesecake Factory -The Grove**  
><strong>Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>Sunday 11:25 a.m.<strong>

It had been quite some time since Sarah was out with the girls. Two months to be exact. Well, maybe not all the girls since Isabel, her sister-in-law Ellie, her sister Cassidy, and her mother Emily weren't currently there with her. Yet, despite their absence she would most definitely find solace in the fact that she could have more than just girl talk with Jayne, Shannon, and Alex knowing they're in a sense part of her inner circle of spy wives.

Granted, the term wives doesn't necessary fit Alex but it would have to do because in her opinion the inner circle of spy girlfriend and wives is just too long to say. In any case, when it comes to the three aforementioned women, she knows that they can be able to relate with her knowing what their practically in the loop when it comes to their significant others so she can freely express her concerns instead of bottling them up 4 ladies are sitting in a booth and they have already been served their lunch., which is primarily an assortment of pasta dishes all around. As the ladies, enjoy their meal Sarah takes a moment to express her gratitude towards the woman who have essentially become her close knit of female friends, which for her is something that is considered that she thought would never really happen since becoming a seasoned spy.

"Thanks again you guys for coming out." said Sarah taking a bite of her Fettucini with Chicken and Sun-Dried Tomatoes

"No problem." Shannon replied. "It gives me an excuse to go out while Travis takes care of the kids." she added digging into her pasta related dish of Farfalle with Chicken and Roasted Garlic.

"Any time Sarah." said Jayne who is enjoy her Pasta DiVinci consisting of Sautéed Chicken, Mushrooms and Onions in a Delicious Madeira Wine Sauce Tossed with Penne Pasta and Parmesan. "Casey wanted me to go with him to the gun range but I told him to go ahead while I spend the day with you." she added.

"Hey, what are friends for." responded Alex who order the Pasta Marinara consisting of Spaghettini with Tomato Sauce and Fresh Basil.

Each lady expressing a smile towards their friend who they grown close to in the past year and half for one while its several months for the other two. To her, each woman has been through their own ordeal when it when it comes to the spy business and despite suffering mental, physical, and quite possibly emotional pain from a past enemy they have continued to stick by their man.

"So Alex…" said Sarah expressing a hint of smile on her face. "…I heard you and Morgan are moving in together. How is your dad taking it?"

Travis' wife Shannon immediately turns her attention from Sarah to Alex because this is the first time she had heard the news. "What? When?"

"We haven't yet." replied Alex looking around at lunch time companions then turns her attention to Sarah. "How do you think my dad took it? "You know its…"

"Casey being Casey." answered Shannon, Jayne and Sarah in perfect unison.

The response causes all 4 ladies to express laughter as Alex continues to respond about their decision to live together. "My dad knows how much I love and care about Morgan." she retorted.

"Have you actually told him that?" asked Jayne sitting beside the young woman.

"No, I haven't." she replied.

"You should." Shannon stated.

"I will. I just have to find the right time." she replied.

"Trust me Alex…" Jayne responded with concern for her boyfriend's daughter. "…the sooner the better." she added. "I've been able to keep him from actually going out and killing Morgan but I can't hold him back for long."

"I know." she said taking a bite of food.

The brief moment of silence as each lady partakes in their delicious meal when Shannon breaks the silence. "So I heard from Travis that you and Shaw aren't getting along." she said.

The three ladies sitting in the booth with Sarah witness her roll her eyes and lean back once she heard his name uttered. The beautiful, blonde woman shakes her head as she tries her best to speak kindly of him without cussing up a storm.

"You could say that."

"Oh yeah…" Alex responded. "…Morgan told me about him and he seems awesome." she added. "He told me last night that he's considering him to be part of the team."

"It's a maybe." replied Sarah. "He did a good job last night you should be proud of him and no he didn't kiss her."

"Good because I would have kicked her ass even if she is a highly skilled ring operative." she replied with disdain in her voice and holding her utensils tightly her hands.

"Anyways…" responded Sarah taking the initiative to change the subject back to Shaw. "…Shaw says that we're holding Chuck back and wants to push him to train harder." she added shaking her head.

"Travis thinks he's sketchy and keeps referring to him as Yoko Ono." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"He's that bad?" wondered Alex.

"Let me put it to you this way Alex…" Jayne said. "…your dad actually added a picture of him as a target in his fireplace." she added.

"Really?"

"Yup." nodded Jayne.

"I'm telling you guys, there is something that Shaw is not telling us that he is hiding from us." she firmly stated.

"What do you think it is?" inquired Shannon.

That is a very good question Sarah thinks to herself. To her, Shaw must have some kind of personal vendetta aimed against them if he has been trying to take The Ring down for the past 5 years of his life. It's a question that causes her to want to investigate further into his past but she has far more important things than to deal with her rocky working relationship with her team leader.

"I don't know…" replied Sarah shaking her head. "…but I'll definitely find out."

XXX

**Whiz Kid System's, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Sunday 11:35 a.m.<strong>

"You can do this Bartowski." muttered Chuck to himself. He's sitting behind his desk staring at the computer screen and banging away on the keyboard.

Chuck stops for a moment and leans back in his chair raising both arms in the air in oder to stretch his beck. He then pushes himself out of his chair in order to get the blood circulating in his body because in the last 2 hours he has been sitting at desk working tirelessly to finish the business proposal for the potential client that will be coming to tomorrow.

It would be a lot easier if I got some background information on this guy he thinks to himself. After a second or two, it suddenly dawns on him that he has the tools at his disposal to do such that because he is in fact after all a spy. True, it's considered unethical to use Castle's computers to access information for personal gain but to him its simply being fully prepared for the unexpected.

It's at that point, he stands in front of the two bookcase behind his desk and pulls a row of books back to reveal a key pad behind it. He punches in a sequence of numbers and once completed the bookcase on the left opens revealing not only stairs, but a hidden passage way that leads from his office to Castle located across the street from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

Once entering the hidden passage way, the book case closes behind him. After a moment or two of walking through the corridors of Castle, he steps through a door and immediately heads for the nearest computer terminal to pull up some information. When he reaches one he plops himself down, rubs his hands together, and begins researching his potential client.

As he does, his eye spots Shaw on one of the nearby surveillance monitors. From the looks of things, he is interrogating Serena Davis whose hands and feet are strapped down in a chair in one of the interrogation cells that is without a doubt sound proof because she is apparently screaming in pain after he sees him shock her with a what looks like a medium length cylinder looking stun gun.

What he also sees is that the female Ring operative is bleeding from possibly having been cut by Shaw in order to get her to talk. His curiosity gets the better of him as he pulls up the surveillance footage from the interrogation cells and turns on the audio to hear what's going on.

_"I am going to ask you again…" emphatically stated Shaw. "…where is the location of the code key!"_

_"Go screw yourself." she spitted out._

Chuck can clearly tell that she has been resisting for quite some time. She is definitely a tough one to crack he thinks to himself. In that moment, he sees her spit in Shaw's face in defiance causing Shaw to shock her some more and not letting up causing her to scream bloody murder. To say it was unsettling to hear the blood curdling scream is understatement because it causes the hairs in the back of his neck to raise up.

After what seemed like forever but in actuality 30 seconds, the so called shock therapy she is experiencing is momentarily over. To him, it looked like a scene from the first Metal Gear game for play station but live and in living color. He continues listening on as he sees Shaw circle around Serena like he is her prey.

_"Where is the code key! If not where then who has!" screamed Shaw._

In the monitor, he clearly sees Serena shake her head refusing to answer. Her answer causes her to receive more shock therapy. After releasing stopping, Chuck hears Serena inevitably succumbs to the electrical torture.

_"Okay…" he she breathed out grimacing in pain. "…Hugo has it."_

_"Who!"_

_"My partner, Hugo Panzer."_

Upon saying that, Chuck immediately flashes seeing the following images:

_A beautiful mountain scenery…_

_A security briefing marked top secret by C.I.A. with a classified number - S1731..._

_Photo of him with the words Ring Operative…_

_A dead body…_

_Panzer strangling several different men to death…_

_Finally the beautiful mountain scenery once again…_

"Oh boy." he softly muttered to himself as he the flash is over.

Chuck immediately turns his attention once again back to the computer screen. What he sees next causes his eyes to widen.

"You see…" Shaw said reaching back behind him and retrieving his gun. "…everyone talks." he added pointing his weapon right between her eyes and then fires killing her instantly.

In that moment, Chuck is left totally shocked as his mouth opens and draw drops literally to the floor.

XXX


	9. Cock Blocking and Ultimatums

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, this chapter is more of dealing with the aftermath of what Chuck saw down in Castle with Shaw killing Serena. The action is getting intense as the chapter continues on. Anyways, like always comments are awesome and more than welcome. Tell me what you think._

_I don't own Chuck but I hope to own season 4 on DVD and 5 if NBC approves a 5th season_

**Cock Blocking and Ultimatums**

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Sunday 12:05 p.m.<strong>

Chuck emerges from the secret passageway leading from Castle to his office. As the bookcase closes behind him, a look of absolute disbelief is expressed on his face. He slowly sits down leaning back in his chair and in doing so he reaches up putting both hands on the top of his head. While sitting there, he shakes his head trying to make sense of the situation knowing full well what he saw on the monitor hasn't fully registered yet.

In the short time he watched what was happening with his own two eyes, so many things stick out in his mind concerning the all out physical brutality that Serena endured at the hands of a very determined Shaw. The first thing he noticed were the clothes that he was wearing because it's the exact same vest he wore on the mission the previous night but without the tie around his neck.

What it told him is that he never went home and decided to just crash in Castle. Granted, he didn't have any idea where his team leader resided and it wasn't his place to know nor did he ever want to know. His thoughts concerning Shaw's place of residence quickly turned to the second thing he noticed in the video footage was his demeanor while he was interrogating the female ring operative.

When it came to his attitude he certainly portrayed a man that was most definitely releasing not only pent up anger but aggression as well. It looked to him as if he was actually taking absolute pleasure in torturing the woman without any sense of remorse on his part. In his mind, it's a far cry in how Casey and Sarah interrogate knowing they're not doing it for pleasure but rather doing it in order to extract vital information for the suspect.

On second thought, his burly teammate does take some pleasure in torturing suspects for vital information but he knows there's a fine line that he can't cross he thinks to himself. He has witnessed him come close to it many times in the past to the point of actually stepping over it but never fully crossed the line that it essentially cost him his career, which he is truly thankful for because without him they're aren't a team.

Now when it came to Shaw's behavior it looked a considerably erratic but controlled. As Chuck thinks hard about it, he saw that while Shaw was circling Serena he briefly stopped behind her to rub his eyes with the palm of his hands. What it initially tells him is that the man didn't have enough sleep or didn't sleep at all causing him to speculate that once they all left Castle he immediately went into interrogation mode.

In that moment, Chuck leans forward placing his elbows on his desk with his head being supported by his hands that are currently intertwine together as if he is sitting there praying. Yet, he isn't praying at all as his thinking about Shaw's mindset and whether or not he's mentally capable of handling the battle against The Ring because from what he saw he looked to be like a man possessed or in this obsessed.

Once again, he shakes his head knowing he absolutely made the right decision in not assisting him in the interrogation because he would not be able to handle it. As much as she is a Ring operative whose job is to kill people she is still after all a human being. It's that same human being who he clearly noticed from the blood on her clothing she was bleeding from wounds received by Shaw himself.

He saw the assortment of knives sitting on a table just off to the right side of the screen. The areas of the body he could see Shaw mainly targeted were her cheek, neck, stomach, and upper thighs. Chuck couldn't even imagine the pain she must have gone through but as a member of The Ring they're taught to withstand that kind of physical pain knowing how much it hurts.

In addition to the bloody wounds she received, he also keenly noticed that Serena was completely soaking wet by not only the way her hair was matted down and not to mention seemingly dripping water but her clothes as well. It would most definitely also cause her to experience excruciating sting pain as the water touched the opened wounds caused by being sliced and diced by the man.

To Chuck, he surmised that Shaw threw water on an unconscious Serena to wake her up in the cell she was placed in and then strapped into the chair fully restrained. The other option was she was strapped into the chair fully restrained and then had dumped water dumped on to her completely soaking her from top to bottom. To him, the latter part of that scenario makes sense the more he thinks about it.

Ultimately, what stuck out in his mind the most was Shaw pulling out his weapon and shooting at point blank range right between the eyes after getting the information he needed. It didn't matter to him whatsoever that he took a life because he got the information that would lead him to the man that holds the code key to the Tron like disc case that is currently in his possession.

_It is all worth it?_ What could possibly be in that case that Shaw would kill someone for he thinks to himself. As much as he disliked Shaw's way of handling the situation he understand that he's taking the fight to The Ring and wants them to be on board as well, which he told them they would be. However, he's not going to compromise himself or what he stands for in order to do so because that's not who he is and never will be.

In that instance, he is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by his Iphone ringing on his desk. When he looks at the screen, he sees that it's wife calling him causing him to express a much needed grin on his lips as he hit's the accept button on the screen.

"Hey babe…" stated Chuck. "…what's up?" he added.

_"How is the business proposal coming along?" _she inquired.

"It's nearly done." he said.

_"Great. Hey, are you hungry?" _asked Sarah.

"I'm starving," he responded patting his stomach.

_"I'll stop by and drop off some food for you before I head out with the girls again." _she happily replied_. "Sound good?" _added the blonde beauty.

"Awesome." he retorted.

_"I love you."_

"I love you too." replied Chuck with a smile on his face.

After hanging up, he takes a quick breathe and returns back to working on the business proposal due on Monday but not with the same unwavering focus he had after what he witnessed Shaw do in Castle.

XXX

**Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 12:20 p.m.<strong>

"Mr. Gruber, it has been great meeting with you." responded Chuck expressing a smile as he steps out of his office shaking the man's hand.

Gruber nods expressing a smile on his face as well. "Mr. Bartwoski, your business proposal looks promising and from what you've presented me has given me something to think about." he said.

Chuck is brimming with joy in response to Gruber's statement. "I hope it's positive sir." replies Chuck.

Upon saying that, a smirk appears on Gruber's face as he reaches into his inside left coat pocket. He takes out a business card and hands it him.

"Call me." he answered reaching up to pat Chuck on his right cheek with his right hand.

"Thank you Mr. Gruber." he replied clutching the card in his hand.

"No…" responded Gruber releasing the handshake and pointing at him. "…thank you and call me Hans." he added as the two men walks down the hallway towards the front door.

"Okay, Hans it is." he replied back as Chuck escorts the man to the front door passing by his secretary Beverly Kim sitting behind the front desk.

The two men shake hand for the last time and gives him a quick nod as he leaves out the front door. He stands there for a brief moment with his hands in his pocket savoring the victory for all the hard work he put into the business proposal. He takes a big breath in then slowly turns around. When he does he suddenly see all of his employees standing there staring at him wanting to know what his decision.

"Well?" Morgan says with both hands up in the air.

A brief moment of silence is given by Chuck as he stands there with a flat expression on his face. The flat expression would soon be replaced by a smile that goes from ear to ear as he waves the business card in his hand in high in the air for all his employees like Mel Gibson's Oscar winning Character William Wallace did in the movie Braveheart raising his sword in victory after a hard fought battle.

"We got an investor!" he screamed towards his minions.

It's at that point, an eruption of celebratory applause and screams combined with everyone hugging and high fiving each other takes place. Of course, in all the hoopla Morgan attempts to hug Chuck's secretary but he is meet with a palm to the face pushing him off to the side as she makes his way towards his boss who is momentarily busy doing the Carlton dance.

Chuck quickly stops once he sees her standing in front of her. He sees her extend her hand in order to shake his but instead of shaking it he lunges forward enveloping her in his embrace. The embrace completely catches Kim off guard as she feels his boss jump up and down in excitement after closing a very important deal that would most definitely catapult his company to the next level.

She resists at first because it's totally unprofessional of her but after a second to she just goes with it and jumps up as well returning the hug to his over excited boss. As they both are jumping up and down, Kim proudly hear his boss in her left ear.

"I love you Bev!" he screamed. "You're the most awesome secretary in the whole wild world!" added the jubilated brown haired man.

"Thank you sir!" he replied. In that moment, Kim has it in her mind to try something knowing how distractingly happy her boss is right now. "Can I have a raise?" she quickly asked.

"We'll discuss it later." he quickly replied back. Chuck stops and looks directly at her with both hands holding her arms. "Nice try, but an A for effort." he added shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." she said expressing a grin.

"I'll take it consideration Bev because you deserve one." he responded briefly squeezing her arms.

"Thank you sir." replied Kim. "Uh Mr. Bartowski."

"Yeah." he said raising both eyebrows.

"Would you mind letting me go now…" she requested. "…I'm not the hugging type." added the former secretary of General Beckman.

In that instance, Chuck can see how uncomfortable she is in the way he's holding her. He knows that his secretary is always assumed an ere of professionalism and the only contact she approved of from any of the employees would be a simple handshake. He knew that but in all the excitement he hugged her without even thinking about it. Thankfully, she didn't retaliate in any sort of way knowing the circumstance of the situation.

It's at that point, he lets go and extends his hand for a handshake to which she reciprocates. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven sir." she said with a grin on her face.

With that said, Chuck turns to all his employees getting their attention. After the celebration subsides, he steps back with his secretary standing by his side.

"Thanks guys for all your hard work and professionalism while Mr. Gruber was here." announces Chuck. "Give yourselves a round of applause." he proudly stated clapping his hands.

After a moment or two, its Morgan who speaks up once the applause die down. "You too buddy!" he responded pointing two fingers at him.

Chuck quickly points 2 fingers at him back and then continues to address his employees. "I know you all have worked so as a reward, you all have the rest of the day off." proclaims the proud business owner.

The announcement causing another round of celebration with hugs and high fives being shared. As Chuck stands there, Bev returns to her post at the front desk while Morgan approaches proud as punch for his best friend.

"Congrats dude!" he said gently punching Chuck's stomach.

"Thanks buddy. Hey, I thought you would be the first one out the door when I told…"

"See ya." he replied quickly disappearing out the front door.

Chuck chuckles as he briefly turns around seeing the door slowly close. He turns back around to see everybody going back to retrieve their belongings. He expresses a smile knowing Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. is heading on the right path and he knows he has to share this bit of news with his better half who has continually supported him through this whole endeavor.

He takes out his cell phone, scrolls down his contact list, and then dials the selected number. After waiting for a few seconds, the other end of the line picks up.

"Hey honey…" he said with a smile on his face. "…guess what."

XXX

**Orange Orange**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 12:55 p.m.<strong>

The news of Chuck's company getting an investor caused Sarah to pounce on her husband enveloping in hugs and kisses the second he stepped though the doors of Orange Orange. It was a sight to see for one patron sitting at a table next to the window who didn't know what was happening. After apologizing for the public display of celebration, the two of them sat down at vacant table setting their cell phone down in front of them.

"I'm so proud you babe." happily stated Sarah dressed in her standard issued uniform. "All that hard work paid off." she added holding her husband's right hand as they sit down at a table.

To Sarah, having an investor would significantly help spread the word of her husband's business. Granted, he will unfortunately have small piece of ownership of the company but according to Chuck he will be solely in the background as he is lending his expertise in the business world providing much more than just growth when it comes to financial aspect of business but the networking aspect of it as well.

She should know because her father Jeremiah Wexler is a businessman who has quite a few investors when it comes to his company but he has full control of it. Although her father helped build Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. he let Chuck make all the decisions to do whatever he wanted with his company. She will always be indebted to her father for making her husband's dream come true.

"I know." he replied. "All that weight is off my shoulders now. I can take a breather and just relax."

"You definitely earned it." she said. "How do you want to celebrate?" added the blonde beauty.

In his mind, there were so many ways that he could respond to that answer. He knows streaking is out of the question. He could have her get him a cup of frozen yogurt with sprinkles since he did such a good job. They could go out to dinner and then watch a movie. To him, the obvious choice would be throwing his beautiful wife over his shoulder taking her straight home and having sex.

The last option truly appealed to him as a devilish grin creeps on his lips. His eyebrows raise up and down silently telling his wife what is on his mind. The message is clearly read by Sarah who gently rubs her husband's right hand as she expresses a devilish grin of her own.

"I have an idea."

"I bet you do Mr. Barowski."

The two of them slowly lean in not breaking eye contact with one another and just as their lips are mere inches away both their cell phones vibrate on the table. In that instance, Chuck immediately expresses a tight lipped grimace as he continues to keep eye contact with his wife while at the same time reaching for his cell phone.

"Don't move those lips anywhere." he said pointing his finger in the air.

"I wouldn't dream of it." replied Sarah pursing her lips together as she reaches for her phone without looking.

The couple simultaneously check the message on their cell phone to where the both of them respond muttering the same thing in unison. "Shaw."

"He has truly bad timing." said Sarah shaking his head.

"He's a cock blocker…" replied Chuck. "…that's what he is."

"True." she responded. "He's a cock blocker with very bad timing."

Chuck chuckles and afterwards shakes his head a bit expressing a grin towards his wife. "Something tells me that we're not going to be celebrating tonight." he added expressing a frown on his face. "We could always have a quickie." he suggested.

"Where?"

"In the supply closet in Castle." he softly whispered.

"We've already done that in there remember." she replied back.

He is silent for a moment knowing that a quickie is sadly out of the question right now so he settles for a consolation prize.

"How about a kiss and we'll resume this hopefully tonight." he softly suggested back.

"Deal." retorted Sarah.

The two them lean in for a soft, sensual kiss that would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for the sound of the door chiming. It caused the two of them to turn around to see that they were all alone leading them to surmise that the customer felt there is too much public display of affection going on. In that moment, the two of them turn back to each other smiling and before head down to Castle Sarah locks the door turning the sign from open to closed.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 1: 15 p.m.<strong>

As the team reconvenes once again back at the conference table, Chuck knows that at some point that he will have to provide the intel on Hugo that he already flashed on. In that instance, he makes the decision to fake flash in order to seem like his name or photo triggered an instant flash. What he didn't know was how he looked when he did it so he would have to somehow improvise.

"Hugo Panzer." stated Shaw pulling up a photo of him on Castle's main computer.

In that instance, Chuck takes his cue and attempts to fake flash to where his three teammates immediately notice.

"Did you just flash buddy?" responded Travis.

"Yeah." replied Chuck pretending to steady himself afterwards.

"What do you have Chuck?" Shaw said.

"That rather large gentlemen Shaw mentioned is a Ring Agent. He is an expert at close range combat and has the ability to use a short sword." he states. So he's like The Incredible Hulk and Zorro mixed together." added Chuck.

"He doesn't look that tough." grunted Casey. "I'm itching to go toe to toe with him." he gruffly added.

"Calm down partner." responded Sarah glancing. "You'll get your chance."

"Maybe soon enough." stated Shaw turning around and crosses his arms to face his team.

"Let me guess another mission?" said Travis.

Shaw nods. "Affirmative Mr. Riley."

"Where?" asked Sarah.

Shaw reaches up clicking the miniature remote in his hand towards Castle's main computer screen without looking bringing up map coordinates of what looks to be an island of some sort.

"Vilena, an island in between the Gulf of Mexico and South America." replied Shaw. "According to intel, he lives there and has possession of the code key that opens the case that we retrieved and extracted from Serena Davis."

"When do we leave?" asked Casey.

"16:00 hrs." replied Shaw. "So meet back here and we'll take team the team plane there." he added.

"How do you know about the Bird of Prey?" inquired Travis.

"I make it my business to know everything." he retorted furrowing his eyebrows at the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"Of course." he replied back glancing at Chuck rolling his eyes at him. He sees his teammate acknowledge him back with a slight nod.

In that instance, Sarah interjects her thoughts into the mix. "What will be done with Serena?" she asked.

Shaw remains briefly silent before answering her question. "After getting information from her she was taken into custody by a retrieval team and will be locked away for a very long time." he firmly stated.

Chuck knew he just lied to the team but he in fact knows the truth. As much as he wanted to let go of what happen in the interrogation cell who couldn't sit there idly by and have him blatantly lie to his other teammates to their face. It isn't fair to them because his team doesn't lie or keep secrets from each other for that matter. In that moment, he makes the decision to speak up.

"No…" he responded standing up and shaking his head. "…she wasn't."

"Sit down moron." growled Casey.

"What's going on Chuck?" wondered Sarah.

"Chuck, you have something to say?" Shaw asked turning his attention to him.

"You killed her." he responded pointing at him.

"What?" responded Sarah immediately standing up. "Is this true Shaw?"

Shaw doesn't respond at fist but Travis does. "Whoa…" said Travis who is totally blown away by what he just heard. "…how do you know dude?"

"I came down to Castle yesterday to use the computer to do a background check on someone and long story short I Shaw interrogating Serena." he said. "Afterwards, he pulled out his gun and shot her right between the eyes." adds the brown haired agent.

Upon saying that, Sarah and Travis' eyes go wide as Casey expresses an elongated grunt. It's at that point, the veteran blonde agent demands an answer from him.

"What reason would you have for doing that." she firmly questioned the team leader. "It's not how this team operates." added Sarah.

All 4 team members await his answer as they all see him peering down. His attention on the floor is suddenly turned on his 4 subordinates standing/sitting in front of him at the conference.

"He's right…" replied Shaw turning his attention to Chuck. "…I killed her."

Travis quickly responds. "Holy shit!"

A look of disbelief is expressed on each of their faces especially on Chuck's who thought he would never actually own up to what he did. Boy is he wrong.

"You're right Agent Walker. This isn't how this team operates but it should." he emphatically stated.

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"You got to ask yourselves this question. Does The Ring care about letting people live? My answer is no and as leader I made a judgment call."

"It's a bad call." Sarah fired back. "We don't kill people in cold blood."

"Yes…" stated Shaw. "…you may not but I do. In case you didn't know Agent Walker we're at war with The Ring. They have no qualms about killing people in cold blood."

"They don't but I do." responded Chuck.

Shaw's attention turns from Sarah to Chuck once again. "I was put in charge of this team and whatever I decide is for the good of the team." he adamantly proclaimed. "Serena was considered a threat and so I permanently neutralized her." Shaw added. "Tell me Chuck, what would you do if a fellow teammate or someone you loved was about to be killed would you shoot killing that person?

"I hope I never have to make that decision."

"The Ring doesn't have a conscience and absolutely ruthless so we have to be just as ruthless as they are." he angrily stated. "So, do you have my back on this because if not I can go at it alone?"

All 4 team members are silent as they look at each other. After a brief moment, it's Casey who stands up responding to their team leader.

"We'll back your play Shaw." grunted Casey. "Just know one thing you should know." he said standing up narrowing his eyes at him.

"What's that?"

"We don't keep secrets from each other and I'd like to keep it that way." grunted the grizzled NSA veteran. "You be straight with us and we'll be straight with you."

"Understood Colonel." he replied turning his attention from him to everyone else on the team. "Are we done? Then let's make preparations to head out." added Shaw as he walks off leaving the rest of team Chuck somewhat speechless.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. AS MUCH AS I HAVE BEEN ADDING CHAPTERS I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT ANY OF YOU ARE THINKING. YEAH I KNOW ITS BEING READ BUT I WOULD LOOK SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED FEEDBACK. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE READ.<strong>_


	10. Check List, Magic 8Ball, & Lady Feelings

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another chapater folks. Thanks for the reviews and I know that there is a general consensus that reading a story about Shaw is not their cup of tea but I'm thoroughly enjoy it and I hope a number of you are too. Trust me when I say, Shaw will eventually turn bad and will most definitely die. I had some comments telling me how the last chapter that the characters were OOC which is understandable but as a writer you can tweek it because its after all fiction. Anyways, this chapter will focus on the aftermath of what happened after Chuck revealed that Shaw killed Serena. Hope you enjoy the read and leave me some feedback bad or good._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Check List, Magic 8-Ball, and Lady Feelings**

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Monday 2:15 p.m.<strong>

After leaving Castle the happily married couple headed back to their place of residence in order to make preparations for the mission at hand. Beforehand Sarah contacted Alex knowing she'll inform the rest of the ladies who probably know by now after being contacted by Casey and Travis.

Chuck, on the other hand, contacted Morgan and his secretary Beverly Kim of their impending mission informing the two of them to relay to the rest of the employees that he's giving everybody the rest of the week off. When it came to his sister Ellie, he would inform her and his brother-in-law Devon that he and Sarah would be going out of town for a couple of days and Awesome would have to check on Peaches till they get back.

He added that he wanted to take her for a romantic getaway since he did in fact land an investor for his company, which she was totally ecstatic about. True, they would most definitely be going out of town, but it wouldn't be for a romantic getaway as it was more for mission to retrieve a code key from one rather large and unsavory dude.

For Sarah, the care ride itself was considerably quiet because of what Chuck revealed concerning Shaw taking out Serena. It was certainly came as a complete shock to her and the rest of the team. She wondered why Casey of all people would even consider backing his play leading him to give the old adage it's the devil you know versus the devil you don't know.

Without a doubt, the minute Shaw lied to them the issue of trust immediately come to the forefront to where it would have an adverse effect on the team. However, when he explained why he told Shaw that they would back his play was that he knows Shaw needs them for more than they need him. To him, it's a mean to an end for their new team leader who according to her burly partner knew that in order to beat The Ring he possibly played politics with Beckman's superiors knowing full well that Team Chuck is considered the best when it comes to getting the job done by any means necessary.

In his mind, taking control of the team meant he could do anything he wanted without answering to anyone. It made perfect sense to not only her but to the rest of the team as well and as much as she wanted to rip Shaw a new one for blatantly lying to them to each of their faces she would have to be on board. However, she would put all her trust in her team instead of Shaw because since day one she hasn't gotten along with him.

After a moment of two, the couple arrive back at there home and once they walk inside they immediately greeted by their dog Peaches. All 3 head towards their bedroom. Once they do, Chuck opens their closet door in order to retrieve their duffle bags that are already packed with the essentials needed for a mission, his wife Sarah is changing into a more suitable attire that best goes with a mission…all black attire.

Once Chuck sets the two black duffle bags next the bedroom door, he immediately changes into more proper attire as well. While stripping off his work attire, Sarah is already done putting on her black cargo pants and blank tank top with the last item being black steel toe military type boots. While sitting on the edge of there bed, tying her boots she breaks the silence in order to talk to her husband.

"You did the right thing Chuck." she said glancing behind her.

"I know." he responded. "I couldn't just there and not say anything knowing he shot someone in cold blood. Sure, Serena's part of The Ring but she's after all still a human being." added Chuck slipping on black cargo pants.

It doesn't take long for Sarah to tie both her boots when stands up and heads to her mirrored dresser and grabs a scrunchie in order to pull her hair back in a ponytail. While doing so, she turns around to face and respond to her husband who is putting on a black shirt.

"I know about the conversation you had with Shaw yesterday about him wanting you to take part in her interrogation." she said. "I'm glad you respectfully declined his offer." adds Sarah expressing a tight lipped smile.

"How did you…you used one of the monitors up in Orange Orange I take it. " responded Chuck.

"Hey, I'm always going to be protective of you sweetie." she said walking towards him with her hair already in a ponytail. "Nothing is going to change that."

"And I love you for that." he replied pulling her in by her waist and into a warm embrace. "He wanted me to lie to you in case you wanted to know why I was going to Castle and I told him I not the type of guy who lies to my wife."

"That's why I love you. You'll always be in my eyes my nerd in shining armor." she replied lifting herself on her toes in order to press her lips against his.

As both their tongues dance within each other's mouths, Chuck holds his wife a bit tighter lifting his wife in the air. The kiss between the two of them is soft and tender but at the same time very passionate. In Chuck's mind, it certainly made up for Shaw cock blocking him from experiencing an awesome night with his wife. After a few moments, he sets her down and the two separate looking deep into each other's eyes.

"And you will always be my badass babe." he softly stated softly touching his forehead against hers.

The two of them lean in for one more kiss before Chuck releases her from his embrace. He then sits down on the edge of his side of the bed and quickly puts his black military steel toe military type boots on as well. While he's sitting there, the two of them do there pre mission ritual of verbally running off a checklist.

"Duffle bags."

"Check." replied Sarah pointing to the two near the bedroom door.

"Throwing knives."

"Check." said the blonde beauty strapping them to her ankle.

"Tranq guns."

"Check." he replied pulling open his nightstand driver and retrieving 2 of them as well as several tranq cartridges.

"Wedding ring, gold locket, and charm bracelet safely secured."

"Check." she said.

"M1911 standard issued gun with extra ammo clips.

"Check." said the veteran C.I.A agent.

"Mosquito repellant."

"Check." he said.

"Books and Ipod for lengthy plane trip to read and listen to."

"Check."

"Sleep neck pillow and mask."

"Check." the brown haired man responded.

"The pre-ritual after checklist kiss." said Chuck standing up walking over to his wife giving her a kiss.

"Check." they both replied in unison after the two kiss.

Once they got everything they needed, the two head out to the hanger but not before showing some love to their dog who is both excited yet sad they are going to leave. Afterwards the two head out to meet up with the rest of the team at the hanger and then heading towards their intended destination…Vilena.

XXX

**32,000 Ft. In The Air**  
><strong>Somewhere Over The West Coast<strong>  
><strong>Monday 4:45 p.m.<strong>

"Smooth skies ahead to Velina, just the way I like it." gruffly stated Casey over the intercom.

While Casey is at home behind the cockpit of the Bird of Prey, the other 3 teammates are seated together while Shaw is seated somewhere else in a different area of the cabin. He thought it best to not be around them knowing how much he is pretty much disliked at the moment, which they didn't mind at all. The atmosphere inside the main cabin of the plane exudes a bit of tension because of what happened back in Castle. Yet, it still remains all business as usual when they left the hanger and that will never change.

After a few moments of being seated, its Travis who gets up from his seat in order to get some coffee in the small kitchen area. A few seconds later, Chuck gets up heading towards the same location and once he joins Travis he finds him leaning against the sink with his arms crossed and a red coffee straw in between his teeth. They both exchange silent head nods as the 4th member of Team Chuck intently chews on it as they wait patiently for the coffee maker to fill up the pot with some fresh brew.

As the two of them are waiting, it's Chuck who breaks the silence between the two of them.

"You were right?" said Chuck crossing his arms.

"Come again." responded Travis. "I didn't hear you." he added cupping his right ear in an "I told you so" way.

Chuck expresses a small hint of chuckle and then nods several times at his teammate standing in front of him. "I deserve that especially after I called you paranoid." he replied.

"Told ya my gut is always right."

"So I should trust your gut always from now on?"

"I think so." he responded looking down and patting his stomach with both hands. "It's like my very own magic 8-ball." he amusingly responded.

"Has there ever been a time where your gut told you to ask again later?" asked Chuck.

"Maybe one or twice." Travis replied.

The two share a good laugh and once it subsides. Chuck continues on about Shaw. "When I witnessed Shaw kill Serena he didn't even think about it. He just aimed and within a blink of an eye she's gone…" he said snapping his finger. "…just like that." added the happily married man.

It was absolutely unbelievable to Travis what he heard as he sat there in his usual spot at the conference table. In his mind, he knew that the man with a personality of a piece of plywood was sketchy but he didn't know how truly sketchy he was when Chuck told them. What made it even more unbelievable was that he freely admitted to where he recalled saying out loud holy shit.

As he stands there shaking his head for a brief moment, he can't help but think if they are able to work as a team with him as their "leader" knowing that he has a personal agenda of some kind aimed against them. In that instance, his thoughts turn to the conversation the 3 of them had with Casey before they left to prepare for the mission concerning his assumptions on Shaw.

"Do you think Casey is right?"

"About What? About him playing the politics card and using his influence to somehow weasel his way into become our team leader because we are considered Beckman's best team."

"Yeah." the dark haired teammate said.

"Yup." replied Chuck.

"Do you think we can trust him." inquired Travis.

"He lied to us I know that for sure." he responded shaking his head. "We just got to watch each other's back like we've always been doing."

"Damn straight dude." he firmly stated reaching out for a fist tap which Chuck immediately reciprocates.

Upon doing so, Sarah appears wondering what her husband and friend/teammate are up to. "What's up boys…" she says with a quirking up her right brow. "…whatcha talking about?" added the blonde beauty.

"The usual…" responded Chuck. "…sports, the weather, how Shaw has turned into The Punisher." he added.

"Yeah." nodded Travis turning his attention from Chuck to Sarah. "All he needs now is a trench coat and have a skull in front of his black shirt and he's pretty much set."

"Listen, we know who we can trust here right?" Sarah sees the two man standing in front of her nod. "That's never going to change. Unless he can prove to us that he can be trusted then he's not considered part of the team even if he is the team leader."

"Yeah babe."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." responded Travis.

"We do what we've always done in the past." she said.

"Kick butt and takes name." he firmly stated.

As he says that, the coffee maker dings leading all 3 to get a cup of coffee. In doing so, Shaw is standing on the other end of the kitchen open concealed from view. He narrows his eyes with his arms crossed after hearing what the 3 of them said. Afterwards, taking a moment to look straight ahead he turns right heading back to where he has been sitting for quote some time.

XXX

**32,000 Ft. In The Air - Cockpit of the Bird of Prey**  
><strong>Somewhere Over The West Coast<strong>  
><strong>Monday 5:00 p.m.<strong>

Casey sits behind the stick of the plane setting a direction course heading to Vilena. As he is enjoying the peace and quiet within the cockpit he gazes outside seeing the white clouds that they are currently above. In his mind, no matter how times he's in the cockpit of the Bird of Prey and they're flying over at least 32,000 feet in the air he can't help but feel a sense of calm. It's just him and the sky.

The calm, peacefulness he feels is suddenly interrupted when the cockpit door opens and Sarah steps inside.

"Got you some coffee partner." she said handing him a cup.

The burly NSA agent takes his cup from the best damn partner he has ever had and blows into it in attempt to cool it down a bit. After taking a smile sip he responds to her.

"Thanks." he grunted. "Just the way I like it…black and bitter." Case gruffly added.

Sarah sits shotgun next to her burly partner and gazes out the window of the plane. To her, this is the first time she has ever really stepped foot in the cock pit mainly because it's Casey's home away from home. To disturb him would mean either being thrown out or suffer bodily harm but in her mind he wouldn't do that to her but on the other hand he would do it to her husband and Travis.

As she sits there stirring her coffee with her swizzle stick and then stick it between her teeth to chew on it, she can understand why he enjoys being in cock pit as the veteran C.I.A. agent witnesses the awe inspiring view that she sees before her. In a way, the peaceful, serene scene has most definitely a calming effect in a Zen sort of way. Thinking about it, if it were any more Zen for him he would surely be trimming a bonsai tree in here, which she wouldn't put it past him to do.

Her thoughts concerning the calming atmosphere within the cockpit is abruptly ended when she glances at Casing sitting to across from her to her left. She removes the swizzle stickle between her teeth and speaks up.

"I'm sorry I questioned you about backing Shaw's play after admitting to killing Serena in cold blood." said Sarah holding her cup of coffee in her lap.

"Forget about it Walker." grunted Casey. "The past is past and now we got a job to."

As Sarah sits there, she knows that her and Casey's relationship didn't start off on the right foot. They considered each other rivals and the for the most part didn't trust each other in the beginning stages of their partnership. She remembers the fight the two of them had at Weinerlicious when they both suspected each other of killing Dr. Zarno and it ended being Dr. Zarno himself who faked his own death.

In her mind, that fight for the most part helped the two of them form a bond that would grow stronger in the next 3 and half years. The two of them have most certainly grown not only as partners and agents, but as human beings as well. She is much more in tune with her feelings and for her partner it's a work in progress for him but he's getting there she thinks to herself.

"Still, you're my partner and…"

Casey immediately interjected. "You're not going to be sharing your lady feeling are ya?" the grizzled veteran grumbled briefly glancing at her.

"I was." she responded.

"Stop. It doesn't suit you." stated Casey. "You and Bartowski are becoming more and more alike." he grunted shaking his head.

His response causes Sarah to express a hint of smile as she turns her head to face her burly teammate.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't." he replied. continuing to look straight ahead with his left hand on the control stick while he holds his cup of coffee in the other.

Sarah shakes her head in amusement know full well he cares about the two of them even though he won't admit it out loud. After a few seconds she hears her grizzled teammate once again.

"How is our esteemed pretty boy team leader doing by the way?" he inquired.

"I don't know and truthfully I don't really care." she responded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good answer." he said expressing a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I haven't heard a peep from him since we got on the plane and took off." said the blonde beauty. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

In Casey's experience, the guy who doesn't say much is far more deadlier than the one who keeps yapping away in a arrogant fashion. To him, Shaw's motives are suspect and considers him to be an unpredictable ally in the fight against The Ring. True, it's not going to easy establishing a strong working relationship but they'll have to for the sake of the mission. Take it day by day and mission by mission he thinks to himself.

"Either way you look at it…" responded Casey. "…he's considered a wild card so let's let stay on our toes." he firmly stated.

"Got it partner." responded Sarah taking another sip of her coffee.

Afterwards, she sticks her swizzle stick back between her teeth and gets up from her seat. She gives her partner a quick nod and soft pat on his right shoulder to where he responds with a soft grunt. Upon hearing that she expresses a grin and then turns to make her exit out of the Casey's cockpit and back into the cabin of the plane to join Travis and her husband.

XXX

**32,000 Ft. In The Air - Bird of Prey**  
><strong>Somewhere Over The West Coast<strong>  
><strong>Monday 5:45 p.m.<strong>

Shaw sits by himself in another section within the cabin of the plane with a hot cup of coffee sitting next on the table next to him. His previous attempt to procure a cup of coffee would fail because it was a bit too crowded in the kitchen for his own liking. As he sits there wearing a pair of glasses, he reaches over to take a sip and while doing so he's going over intel concerning not only Vilena, but Hugo Panzer as well.

His focus on the papers sitting in front of him is broken with the sudden appearance of Chuck standing a few feet away from him. He narrows his eyes at him wondering why he's standing there.

"What do you want." he said peering back down at the intel on the table in front of him.

As Chuck briefly stands there, he just for a moment didn't recognized their team leader. In his mind, he totally looks like a completely different person with glasses on as if he's secretly a super hero of some kind like Superman. To him, at any moment, he could rip open his shirt and reveal a huge S underneath and as cool as that would be he's there for far more important matters.

"Look Shaw…" he answered taking a seat across from him. "…I just want to know one thing." inquired Chuck.

"What's that." he gruffly stated not making eye contact at all with Chuck.

"Did you have your mind dead sit on killing Serena when you set up for the extraction and retrieval mission at The Grand Ambassador Hotel?" he asked.

Upon asking the question, Shaw leans back slowly taking off his glass and then places them on the table in front of him. He takes a deep breath and intertwining his hands together placing them on his lap as he looks directly at him furrowing his eyebrows towards him.

"What did you think I was going to do Chuck, huh?" he replied. "The less Ring agents out there the better." added the leader of Team Chuck.

"Ring agent or not she was still a human being Shaw." stated Chuck. "My feeling is that she deserved better than that." he quickly retorted shaking his head disagreeing with Shaw's actions.

In that moment, Chuck knows what he did was in his mind a cowardly act because she was restrained and had now way out. She didn't have a fighting chance in hell to escape and Shaw knew that. He didn't give her any options at all and just aimed his weapon at her pulling the trigger without any remorse on his part. It was cold and down right vengeful murder he thinks to himself.

As Chuck says that, Shaw leans forwards. "What make you an expert on what she or The Ring for that matter deserve." he firmly responded. "I have been dealing with The Ring for…"

Chuck immediately interjects. "Yeah, 5 years we get it." he emphsaized. "Look, you and I have never had a problem with each other until you did what you did at Castle. All I'm asking is for you to ease up on the whole Punisher vibe you're giving off here."

"Is that what the team thinks or just you." he inquired.

Despite not asking Casey who would have immediately thrown him out of his cockpit once he stepped in, Chuck knows he would agree with what Sarah and Travis talked about in the kitchen. As much as he's intimidated by the man sitting in front of him he stands his ground asserting himself as the voice of reason who wants the entire team alive and well, especially Shaw even if he's gone off the deep end a bit.

"Pretty much we're all in agreement in this Shaw." replied Chuck. "So do we have an understand?" he added raising both eyebrows.

Shaw remains silent for a moment mulling over what Chuck said to him. From Chuck's standpoint, he can see the tight lipped and nose flaring expression directed towards him but even though it's considered quite unsettling to see he sits there not breaking his reserve. After a few seconds, he hears the team leader responds to him.

"Fine." gruffly responded Shaw. "Is that it because I'm busy here." he said reaching down picking up his glasses and puts than back on his face. He then returns his attention back to the papers in front of him all in one fell swoop.

"Yeah…" nodded Chuck getting up from the chair. "…that's it. I just wanted to clear the air because you of all people needed to hear it." he adds turning around and heading back to where his wife and Travis are seated.

As Chuck disappears around the corner making his way back to his fellow teammates, Shaw peers up for just a brief moment expressing a glaring look towards him and then returns back to the intel that is currently sitting before him.

XXX


	11. An Interesting Turn of Events

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another chapater folks. There's going to be alot more intense action in this particular chappy. There is a charah moment within this chapter and be ready for a surprise that the team did not see coming. Anyways, happy reading and please review to give me your own thoughts on what you think. Feedback is welcomed._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**An Interesting Turn Of Events**

XXX

**32,000 Ft. In The Air - Bird of Prey**  
><strong>Over Gulf of Mexico<strong>  
><strong>Monday 7:30 p.m.<strong>

When it comes to the members of Team Chuck, they have withstood getting shot at, blown up, being kidnapped, suffering amnesia, and so much more. Yet, the one thing they couldn't always withstand is keeping their eyes open during a long flight to a mission. Since Casey is an experienced pilot he doesn't have the option to get some shut eye but when it comes to the rest of the team they do.

As he is busy piloting the plan, Shaw is asleep with his head buried in his arms on the paper filled table whereas Travis is knocked out leaning comfortably back in chair knocked out mouth open and snoring. For Chuck, he is where he should be as he is sitting asleep closely next to his wife with her left arm around interlocked with his left and her head resting on his right shoulder.

After a few moments the plane suffers a bit of turbulence causing the accountants within the cabin of the plane to shake. Shaw, Travis, and Sarah remain asleep but Chuck is stirred in his sleep to the point where he slowly opens his eyes awakening from his slumber. He is a bit disoriented at first experiencing a haze in which a person doesn't have any idea where they are for a few seconds and then begins to regain their mental bearings.

Once he fully regains his bearings he focuses on the first person he sees and that is Travis sitting passed out a few feet away from him. From his vantage point, his friend and fellow teammate is snoring with his mouth open. To him, he's truly amused at the sight so much so he reaches for his phone sitting on the table in front of him making sure he doesn't disturb Sarah and takes a photo on his iPhone for not only posterity reasons, but also for a laugh as well.

He puts his phone back down on the table and turns his attention from Travis to his stunningly beautiful wife sitting asleep next to him. As Chuck peers down to his right, he can see her angelic face expressing absolute euphoric peaceful contentment while snuggling up close and personal. For the loving husband he has watched Sarah sleep next to him so many times before and each time a smile has appeared on his lips.

In his mind, he continues to be flabbergasted by the fact this beautiful creature asleep on his right shoulder fell in love with him. Granted, he's doesn't have the rugged good looks of his former Stanford roommate Bryce Larkin or the smooth British suaveness of Cole Barker. However, it didn't matter to her because what was and continues to be one of the many things that is attractive about him according to her is his charming innocence.

To him, it's flattering to know that a woman such as herself sees those qualities within him knowing he tends to not see them in himself at times. True, it can most definitely be considered an ego booster to hear that from the woman you love he thinks to himself. In the past 3 and half years or so she gone from supportive handler/fake girlfriend to fake real girlfriend to girlfriend to fiancé, finally to wife and maybe someday down the road mother to his children.

His thoughts concerning his wife slowly subside as he feels her stirring to where she slowly awakens. He watches as she reaches up with her right hand rubbing her eyes and exhales a soft yawn that sounds considerably cute to his ears. Once she gets her bearing straight she turns her head peering up at him expressing the most beautiful smile he has ever witnessed.

"Hey." he softly whispered leaning in to kiss her forehead. "How was your nap?" he added peering down back at her.

"Awesome." Sarah softly whispered back. "What time is it?"

Chuck reaches over picking up his iPhone and checks the time. "7:31p.m." he answered.

Upon saying that, she leans forward softly moaning as she stretches her arms and back out. It 's one of the sounds that he enjoys hearing other than obvious joys of pleasure between man and wife. Afterwards, she makes herself comfortable sitting it in an upright position holding her husbands right hand with both of hers.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." he replied back reaching with his left hand to brush back a strand of hair covering her eyes behind her left ear. "I just woke up a few minutes ago and have been watching you sleep." added Chuck.

Sarah expresses a soft smiles and then leans in pressing her lips against his. The kiss is brief but it leaves a truly lasting impression on the brown haired business owner. Chuck licks his lips afterwards and responds to his wife.

"What was that for?"

"To show you how much I love you." she replied reaching up pressing her left thumb against his lips wiping off the lipstick stains she left behind.

"What do I get if I tell you that under the light you have the face of an angel?" he inquired raising both his eyebrows.

The blonde beauty chuckles and reaches up with her left hand to gently give her husband a soft to the chest with the back of her hand. After shaking her head in amusement, she briefly looks out the window seeing nothing but darkness and then returns to her attention back to Chuck.

"We should be getting close to Vilena." she stated. "I'm going to check with Casey to find out the E.T.A.." added Sarah getting up.

"Awesome." he replied standing up as well. "I'm going to the bathroom and then grab a cup of coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah." she says heading out. However, before disappearing out of sight she glances back at her husband. "And remember…"

Chuck interjected. "Cream, two sugars, and a hint of syrup. Gotcha babe." he said pointing to his better half expressing grin.

Sarah expresses a grin back as she disappears around the corner while Chuck heads in the other direction in order to empty his bladder from the several cups of coffee he had during the flight.

XXX

**Vilena Runway/Town**  
><strong>Velina<strong>  
><strong>Monday 9:15 p.m.<strong>

The team would eventually arrive on the island of Vilena. Casey landed the Bird of Pretty smoothly and safely without any problems whatsoever on his part. Granted, the runway itself is a bit shorter than the standard regulation runway so he had to vary his descent and landing just right. After taking a few minutes to park their plane, the team made their initial preparations inside and the began exiting one by one.

As soon as Chuck steps outside, he could instantly the feel the hot night air of Vilena hitting him directly in the face. Yet, it wasn't so much how the heat but rather the humidity that causes him to lean back a bit. In his mind, he was right in packing the mosquito repellent because they were indeed in a subtropical environment of sorts so he would most definitely be attacked by bugs.

"So what's the plan?" Chuck asked glancing behind him as he is the first to exit out of the plane.

"Get a room and store our gear I guess." Travis says following his friend and teammate.

"I'm thinking our first priority is to find some transportation." responded Sarah.

"I say we do some scouting." grunted Casey. "The darkness will provide excellent cover us. Plus, I get to break in my new night vision goggles." he gruffly added.

All 4 team members exit the plane into the dark of night with their gear in hand leaving Shaw to be the last one to step out. Chuck, Casey, Sarah and Travis are huddled at the bottom of the stairs figuring out their options but then they all turn their attention to their team leader who is standing at the top of the stairs for the answer. As Shaw is walking down the stairs with not only his gear hanging over his left shoulder, but holding a file folder in his head he responds to his subordinates.

"We get a room and store our gear." he firmly stated reaching the bottom the stairs and stands in front of all 4 team members. "Afterwards we meet my contact." added Shaw walking forward.

Chuck, Sarah, Travis and Casey step aside watching Shaw march past them and towards the local town in the distance. They all briefly look at each other and then follow their esteemed leader. Upon entering the beautiful town, they see the local residents milling about busy with their daily lives and routines but would stop for a moment whispering to each other as their curiosity is peaked at the arrival of 5 strangers.

"Quaint." said Chuck slapping the back of his neck as he's looking around.

"We're not here to sight see idiot." grunted Casey.

After finding a place to room in and store their gear, Shaw lead them to a local watering hole to wet their whistle. Once they enter they see that the place is somewhat dimly lit. It takes a few seconds for their eyes to adjust and when they to the 5 of them immediately grab two tables. It didn't take long for a waitress to walk over to take their orders.

"Cinco cervezas por favor." requested Shaw to the young woman.

"Si signore." responded the young woman giving him a nod flashing him and the 4 other people with him a smile.

As Chuck sits there, briefly scanning the room he could see that the place is fairly bustling with a few patrons either at the bar or at a table. During his scan of the room he notices there 2 locals sitting at the bar looking back at them but then would immediately return their attention to the drink in front of them. His attention on the two men would inevitably be averted to the sound of his wife's voice.

"Who's your contact?"

"Her name is Sondra."

"Do you trust her?" questioned Casey.

The question Casey posed to Shaw truly mattered to him and the rest of the team. In his mind, they have already experienced having being lied to already to the point there is mistrust between them and him. He didn't want to put his teammates in danger by putting their trust in Shaw's contact who could very well be setting them up by feeding them false information because she is in fact working for Hugo Panzer.

"I trust her as a reliable source." he firmly stated back.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better knowing that." said Chuck.

After Shaw narrows his eyes at the brown haired man his attention on him is turned to Travis posing him a question.

"How do we contact her?" inquired Travis.

"We don't." replied Shaw. "She will make contact with us." he added.

Upon saying that, the waitress returns with 5 opened beer bottles on her tray placing them on the table where Casey and Shaw are sitting with Chuck, Sarah, and Travis right next to them. The burly NSA agent grabs 3 of the 5 bottles and hands them to his 3 teammates to his right.

"Thanks big guy." responded the 4th member of Team Chuck. Casey responds with a resounding grunt towards him and then takes a swig of his bear.

Approximately 10 minutes and 2 beers later for each team member a young woman walks into the bar. It doesn't take long for Shaw to surmise that she is his contact by the way she is looking at him. He, along with his team, watch as she signals Shaw by giving him a nod. It's at that point, the team leader stands up and makes his way towards her to where they both head towards a vacant table in the corner.

As he is talking with her, the rest of the team mainly Chuck and Travis wonders what they are talking about.

"I wish I had the ability to read lips." Chuck said narrowing his eyes in attempt to figure out what they're saying.

"You ain't kidding dude." added Travis briefly glancing at Chuck.

"How about you two morons read my lips and…"

Chuck and Travis' attention on Casey would interrupted by Sarah. "Save it Casey." she said. "They're coming over here."

The 4 members of the team see Shaw and Sondra approaching the table. When they stand in front of the 4 of them he only utters two words and nothing else.

"Let's go."

XXX

**Sondra's Residence**  
><strong>Velina<strong>  
><strong>Monday 9:45 p.m.<strong>

"Hugo Panzer lives in a hacienda located in the mountains 30 minutes from here." Sondra said with a noticeable Spanish accent. "The code key you want is in his possession and will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. He will not be alone because he has people working for him." she added.

As soon as Sarah heard that, she immediately needed to know the exact total number they're going up against. In her mind, it best to come fully prepared because the arsenal they brought with them may not be enough to handle the possible battle that may ensue. True, they've been outnumbered before in the past but have somehow been able to overcome the odds each time.

"How many?" inquired Sarah.

"A total of 30 men." Shaw replied.

"Are they heavily armed?" Travis asked.

"Yes." replied Sondra.

"It's doable." stated Casey. All 5 people turn their attention to the veteran NSA agent standing with his arms crossed. He glances at everybody and then responds. "What? "I'm just sayin' it is." he added.

Travis immediately turns his head towards his burly teammate. He has heard him say that before but in regards to infiltrating Kirk Archer's former compound The Wolves' Den. It was a tough situation indeed to navigate their way through the watery tunnel system but they were able to make it to their intended location. However, what he is referring to is taking on 15 men possibly by himself which he could possibly do he thinks to himself.

His thoughts concerning his burly teammate subside as he focuses his attention on the surveillance photos that are placed on the kitchen table in front of them. In each photo are images of not only Panzer's hacienda but of the man himself talking with several rather large and not to mention mean looking men. He knows they have a tough task ahead of them and its not going to be easy, which it never really is for them.

"What the game plan?" inquired Travis.

Shaw briefly looks at Travis and then leans down to a photo of Panzer's hacienda from the top. He points to different areas of the house designating who goes where. "Agent Walker…" said Shaw. "…you and Mr. Riley will be entering from the south." he added leading the Sarah and Travis to nod acknowledging their orders.

"Where do I enter from?" Casey grunted.

"Colonel, you'll be entering from the west." he said pointing to the area where several images of vehicles are located at. "Make sure that area of the perimeter lights up in case we need a distraction."

"No problem." he nodded.

"I'll be entering from the east." he stated. He then peers up at Chuck at where's he's positioned at. "Chuck, you'll be entering from the north." he added pointing to the front location of the hacienda.

A perplexed expression appears on Chuck's face upon hearing that. It doesn't make sense at all to walk straight in knowing he'll be instantly captured or worse shot on sight he thinks to himself. To him, it's a questionable judgment call on his part because that would tip him as well as his men off that intruders are on the perimeter alerting Panzer immediately to their presence.

"Wait…" responded Chuck briefly raising his hand. "…why am I entering from the north. From what I can tell I'm going right up to his front door." he added.

"It's call sound strategy idiot." grumbled the veteran government agent for the N.S.A. "We swarm him on 4 sides like what happened to Saddam in Operation Iaqi Freedom. Panzer won't know what hit him."

"Entering from the north is risky Shaw." firmly stated Sarah shaking his head.

"I know." he retorted crossing his arms.

"You know…" responded a perplexed Travis. "…then why put Chuck at risk?" he added.

"I'm not."

_You're not?_ Chuck is in utter disbelief at this point. He knows he's not the only one as he glances at his other teammates who have the same perplexed expressions as he does. Unless he's Wolverine and has the ability to withstand getting shot at due to the adamantium in his body then Shaw is out of his freaking mind he think to himself. In that moment, he chimes in not understanding what his part of the plan entails.

"Is this part of my field training?" asked. Chuck expressing confusion in his eyes.

"Shaw, what's going on?" grumbled Casey.

Shaw's attention turns from Casey to Chuck. "Consider it your first step in kicking off the training wheels. You won't be alone because you'll be with Sondra." he said glancing at the woman standing to his right. "She'll be escorting you in while we thin the herd." she added.

"Why would she escort me?" quickly replied Chuck standing up briefly looking at Sondra then to Shaw. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, you're not…" quickly replied Sarah standing up looking at her husband. "…because he's not going to do it."

"Yes he is…" he firmly retorted back narrowing his eyes at her. "…and no you're not going to get killed Chuck. I assure they aren't going to touch you knowing you're with her." added Shaw looking directly at him.

"This is nuts." proclaimed Travis shaking his head in disbelief. "What makes her so special in this other than the fact she's your contact?" he added.

"Ask her." he said pointing to the woman to his right.

Instead of Sarah asking her it's her husband Chuck. "How are the two of us just going to waltz in and simply enter through the front door?" he wondered.

"Easy…" replied Sandra turning her attention to Chuck. "…I'm his daughter." she adds.

All 4 teams expresses utter shock after Sondra revealed to them that she is the daughter of Hugo Panzer causing Sarah, Casey, and Travis to draw their weapons aiming it directly at Sondra. As Chuck stands there in absolute disbelief, one thing is most definitely made perfectly clear to him and that the events leading up to now have certainly taken an interesting turn.

XXX

**Sondra's Residence**  
><strong>Velina<strong>  
><strong>Monday 10:00 p.m.<strong>

"It's a set up." Travis spitted out backing up a bit nearly falling over his char that fell backwards when he, as well as, Casey and Sarah popped out of his chair.

"You better talk Shaw because I haven't shot anyone the past few days and my trigger finger is getting itchy." demanded Casey narrowing his eyes as his weapon with laser sight attachment is aimed directly between Sondra's eyes.

For Chuck the tension he feels has immensely doubled even tripled by not only the fact he's ordered to enter Panzer's hacienda by way of the front door with the help of his contact Sondra, but she is also Hugo Panzer's daughter. He considers that a key piece of information that Shaw failed to share with them knowing he's already on thin ice with all 4 them.

As much as he's freaking out twice as much on the inside right now, he pulls himself together just enough to hear his wife demand to know what the hell is going on.

"Shaw…" responded Sondra holding up her hands. "…do something." she adds with a look of fear in her eyes. Sondra doesn't get a response from him as he remains silent.

At this point, the blonde veteran agent is transfixed on Shaw who is crossing his arms as if he's appalled by what is happening to him at this exact moment. As she stands there, a few feet away from him she him a tight lipped expression on his face. In that moment, she along with the rest of the team are possibly dealing with a double agent on their hands and if so Travis is absolutely right in stating that it's a trap.

"You better answer my partner." she firmly stated drawing her weapon directly at him.

Shaw stands there with his arms crossed brief silently but after a few seconds he responds.

"Put…your…guns…down!" demanded Shaw.

"Why would we do that?" responded Sarah. "Tell us…" bellows the C.I.A.'s best agent. "…is this a set up!" she added.

"You're working for The Ring aren't you." said Chuck.

"No…" replied Shaw. "…I'm not. If you let me talk then I'll explain."

"So talk…" grunted Casey. "…but first put your gun on the table. Do it slowly." he added.

All 4 watch intently and cautiously as Shaw slowly reaches back behind him retrieving his weapon. His reaches up showing his weapon to them and them slowly sets the gun on the table in front of them amongst the scattered surveillance photos. Once he sets it down, Sarah quickly retrieves it and continues aiming her weapon at Shaw.

"Yes Sondra is Panzer's daughter and she has been a reliable source for the C.I.A. for the past 3 years." he stated. "We've been keeping a close eye on his activities with her help."

"Is that true?" Chuck asked.

"Si." responded Sondra.

"Why would you betray your own father?" the brown haired man asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

In that instance, the initial fear that is written on her face slowly turns to anger as she shares the reason why she is doing what she's doing.

"He is the reason my mother is dead." she angrily stated. "He told me when I was 6 years old that she was killed in a car accident but I found out in letters that she left me they did it." she added with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"She saw something she wasn't supposed to." said Sondra. "She paid for it with her own life."

In that moment, Chuck feels sympathetic on what she has been through knowing his own family history with father's death at the hands of Marcus Stefano. To him, not a day goes by that he doesn't think about him or his own mother for that matter. He sees her as a kindred spirit as he too lost his own mother as a young man and was truly effected by it but he had his older sister Ellie as well as Awesome to be his support system. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the support system she truly needed and that effected her in a negative way.

"I'm sorry." responded Chuck.

"He allowed them to get away with it…" she said pausing to compose herself. "…because his loyalty to The Ring mattered more to him than the love and loyalty of his own wife." Sondra angrily responds as tears rolls down her cheek. "He deserves to die."

After a brief moment of silence, Shaw breaks it by giving a direct order to his subordinates.

"As I said before…" said Shaw. "…she nor I work for The Ring. So put your guns down now!" he angrily demanded.

"I believe her." Chuck stated glancing at his teammates on either side of him. "Put your guns down guys."

Upon saying that, Travis and Sarah glance at Casey who expressing a resounding low growl then slowly lowers his weapon leading the blonde beauty, as well as, the 4th member of Team Chuck to do the same. Once they're weapons are lowered Sarah points at the man standing across the table from her.

"If you're lying again Shaw I swear…"

"I'm not Agent Walker." he emphatically replied. "This is on the up and up."

"It better be." grumbled the NSA Agent."

"We're wasting valuable time here so unless you…" he adds turning his attention from Sarah to the rest of the team standing in from of him across the table "…all of you have anything else to say then I suggest you all sit down and listen up because there's more information you need to know before we head out tomorrow."

With that said, Chuck watches as his three teammates respond with a bit of reluctant and hesitance. A few seconds later they un-cock their weapons and holster their weapons behind them. It's at that point, they all pick up their chairs that fell standing them back and take their seats as the 4 team members continue what was an emotional rollercoaster of a situation.

XXX


	12. Lullabies and Bedtime Stories

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another chapater folks. When I writing this I didn't expect it to correlate with Mother's Day since it was celebrated yesterday but it did. This chapter will focus on the calm before the storm so to speak. It's in this chapter where Chuck and Sondra consider themselves kindred spirit of sorts when it comes to losing a parent. Also, Travis and Sarah have a heart to heart when it concerns Chuck. Well, enjoy the read and please review. Feedback is always welcomed any time._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Lullabies and Bedtime Stories**

XXX

**Chuck and Sarah's Room**  
><strong>Velina<strong>  
><strong>Monday 11:55 p.m.<strong>

It took a while but Chuck managed to fall asleep wearing nothing but his boxers after finding himself being put into a position that he never expected to be in. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Sarah.

She lay awake in her black tank top and matching cotton cheeky panties next to her husband furrowing her eyebrows as she stares up at the ceiling. The events of what happened at Sondra place are still lingering within her mind.

As she lays there, she can't help but think how that up until last Monday they've been thrown many curve balls in the past to the point where she felt the team could no longer be surprised. To her, she feels they've become jaded to the point where they would just deal with whatever came their way and then move on like usual.

However, when Beckman told them that Shaw was assuming complete control of the team it's something she absolutely did not see coming at all. For the blonde beauty, it certainly threw her and the rest of the team for a loop she thinks to herself. In her eyes, the instance Shaw stepped foot in their lives the foundation of Team Chuck was instantly shaken to it's inner most core.

The first to feel the effects would be General Beckman and the decision by her superiors left her powerless to try to have them reconsider but would ultimately fail in her attempts.

True, the working relationship that they established with Beckman has experienced high and lows in the past 3 and half years.

As much as she's considered them her best team, they've also been a source of contention for her causing significant headaches to problems that somehow spring up when it involves Team Chuck.

From Sarah's standpoint, the team isn't perfect and truth be told that's what makes them the best as they're all one unorthodox imperfectly perfect team. Her thoughts concerning Beckman inevitably turn to her two teammates and how they never saw certain events coming as well. When it came to Travis, he never thought that his former/late nanny Chloe was in fact the "daughter" of the late Dead Man's Hand member Eliot Severs.

Granted, he lost all his possessions due to the explosion that completely destroyed his house but he thankfully came out of it pretty much unscathed with his life and lives of his family completely in tact.

He had much to be grateful for knowing that the plot to exact her brand of twisted game play all the while attempting to make a name for herself by eliminating the best spy team the government ever assembled didn't came to fruition.

The thought of losing a teammate and friend such as Travis would be considered a big blow but to lose her partner Casey would be a considered an absolute tragedy for her. The one event that her burly partner never saw coming was her daughter dating Chuck's best friend Morgan. It's their budding relationship that nearly cost him his life as The Ring's enforcer Vincent Smith captured them in order to lure him into their clutches.

She know how truly tough the NSA Agent is but to reveal to Alex that he was in fact her father was considered to him the most difficult and toughest thing he had to do. He tried his best to protect her by revealing his true identity from her but that choice would be forced upon him when Vincent threatened to kill her if he didn't tell him why he's so protective of her.

Fortunately for the veteran C.I.A. agent, her partner would live to see another day and at the same the relationship between the two of them has become increasingly stronger since then. While laying there continuing to stare up at the ceiling, she feels her husband stir beside her causes her attention to turn from the ceiling to the man she loves with all her heart.

The seemingly peaceful look that she sees on his face puts a smile on her lips. She remembers him telling her on the plane that when she woke up he was watching her sleep. For her, there have been many times in the past that she has watched her husband sleep and thought to herself she is truly the luckiest woman in the world to have met a man that puts others before himself.

Thinking about it further, its that same man who has experience so many events in life that he didn't see coming as well. His father leaving their family when he was a young boy, getting kicked out Stanford by his best friend Bryce and finding out the woman he took out on a date is actually a spy are just a number of surprising events that her husband did not expect to happen but they did.

Now it's because of Shaw that he is put into another surprising event in which he has to enter the front door of Panzer's hacienda with his daughter Sondra by his side. In her mind, he has persevered through every challenge he has faced so far in his lfe and she faith in him that he will be able to succeed yet again in his so called field training.

Yet again he failed to inform them of vital information putting the 4 of them at even a greater risk. The thought of their team leader causes her to briefly close her eyes and shake her head a bit knowing he is throwing off the dynamic of the team. Since he has taken the reigns of leadership he has caused two friends to not only argue but almost come to blows.

In the back of her mind, something tells her that if Shaw continues what he's doing he'll end up making a mistake that cost one of them their lives and she doesn't one to ever see that happen. Sarah breathes out a soft sigh knowing how dangerous of a situation not only they are going to face tomorrow but her husband as well.

She's not going to be by his side and as a married woman she dares not let herself think about what could possibly go wrong. However, as an agent its her job to back him as well as her other 3 other teammates despite her own personal feeling towards the team leader.

After taking one more brief look at her slumbering husband, she closes her eyes and uses her training as a skilled agent to shut off her thoughts in order to be fully prepared for the mission at hand.

XXX

**Sondra's Truck**  
><strong>Velina Mountain Roads<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:00 a.m.<strong>

After grabbing the essential gear the team needed for the mission equipping themselves with ear wigs before leaving, they hopped in Sondra truck with happy couple sitting in front and the rest of the guys sitting in the back. The team minus Chuck are not only armed with their usual weaponry but have at their disposal semi automatic assault rifles with suppressor attachments. To them, they want to make as little noise as possible when they converge on the hacienda itself.

All 6 individuals are on the dirt road with Panzer's daughter behind the wheel driving them up towards her father's hacienda located up in the mountains approximately 30 minutes away. In a matter of about 15 minutes the truck stops letting Sarah, Travis, Casey, and Shaw to get out and spread out with weapons in hand essentially disappearing into the woods in order to take their positions.

Once they disappear out of sight, Sondra with Chuck sitting shotgun drive the rest of the way to the front door. While sitting in the truck bouncing around a bit because of the bump terrain, the brown haired man is silent looking at the window but that silence is brief as he turns to glance as the young woman behind the wheel of the truck.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" asked Chuck.

"About what signore?" she inquired briefly glancing at her passenger and then turns her attention back on the dirt road.

"You saying your father deserves to die." he said.

"Si." she responded firmly nodding her head. "He turned his back on my mother when she needed his help the most. He betrayed her and me too." added Sondra placing her right hand on her chest patting it several times.

Upon hearing that, Chuck feels a sense of sadness for know that all the family she has left now is her own father who she despises. In his mind, its truly tough for a child to grow up without a mother and have that sounding board in which a young woman can share her hopes, dreams, and everything in between with. She doesn't have that to go to and she puts that blame solely on her father for taking that away from her.

"I understand how you're feeling."

"No, you don't." she quickly replied shaking her head.

"Yeah, I do." Chuck retorted back nodding at the young man. "I felt my dad in a way caused my mom's death because she was so heartbroken when he left her, me, and my sister." he added. "I was angry at him for leaving us and for a long time I thought it was my fault."

"Why did he leave?" she asked.

"He did it to protect us. My father was like me and the people I work with." replied Chuck. "I didn't know that at the time. When he left it brought my sister and I closer together." he adds expressing a smile thinking about his older sister.

He has always considered the relationship he shares with his sister Ellie to have a strong bond that can never be broken. True, growing up with your older sister assuming the role of mom and dad did cause a great deal of tension between the two of them. Yet, he knew the burden of responsibility that was placed on her shoulders and he tried his best to help lighten the load as best he could because he loves is older sister that much.

The two of them have been though so much together and the lines of communications have always been open to on another. Whatever concerns he had growing up or just need to talk to she has been there for him and vice versa. They continue to talk sharing with each other everything except when it comes to the business he's in. It's the one aspect of his life he has yet to share and may not ever share in order to protect not only her, but her brother-in-law Devon and his niece Clara.

"What is her name, you're hermana?" asks Sondra snapping Chuck out the distant look expressed on his face

"My sister…yeah…uh…her name is Eleanor…Ellie or El for short."

"Beautiful name." she replied.

"Thanks." responded Chuck. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked with curiosity.

"No, just me." The sound of sadness can clearly be heard by Chuck when she answered the question. In that brief moment, he knows that she's been dealing with the deal of her mother all alone. As much as he has been able to have his sister by his side growing up going to her for much needed advice of any kind Sondra unfortunately didn't have that opportunity leaving her emotions bottled up inside. "I miss my mother." she softly breathed out.

It's at that point, he decides to get her talking because he thinks it will help her feel better. "What was you're mother's name?"

"Rosalita." replied Sondra. "Would you like to see picture of her?" she asked briefly glancing at Chuck sitting shotgun.

"Sure." Chuck responded expressing a smile.

In that instance, Sondra reaches up pulling down the truck's visor and when does Chuck sees a picture attached on it. She takes it down and then hands it over to him. When he looks at the picture, it shows an absolutely beautiful woman with her young daughter who is the truly spitting image of her. As he sits there looking at the picture in his hand, he can't help but think of his own mother and how he truly misses her.

XXX

Sondra's Truck  
>Velina Mountain Roads<br>Tuesday 9:20 a.m.

"She's beautiful." said Chuck. "You look like her. Mostly in the eyes and her smile." he added showing her the picture.

"Gracias." nodded the young woman.

"What do you remember most about her?" he asked.

In that moment, Chuck notice her become briefly silent as she looks straight ahead with both hands on the steering wheel of her truck. After a few seconds, a noticeable smile grows on her lips.

"I remember her singing to me to sleep." recalled Sondra. "My mother always had a wonderful voice."

"What song did she sing to you?" inquired Chuck.

"Pajarito que cantas"

"Little Bird You Are Singing." said Chuck.

"Si." replied Sondra who begins singing the lullaby.

As she is singing, Chuck is translating the words with the help of the intersect.

Pajarito que cantas en la laguna  
>No despiertes al niño que está en la cuna<p>

_Little bird you are singing in the clear lagoon_  
><em>Don't go waking up baby who is in his cradle.<em>

Ea la nana  
>Ea la nana<br>Duérmete lucerito de la mañana

_Oh hush, lullaby_  
><em>Oh hush, lullaby<em>  
><em>Go to sleep my little star, little morning star.<em>

Pajarito que cantas junto a la fuente  
>Cállate que mi niño no se despierte<p>

_Little bird you are singing next to the clear spring_  
><em>Hush up so that my baby does not awaken.<em>

Ea la nana  
>Ea la nana<br>Duérmete lucerito de la mañana

_Oh hush, lullaby_  
><em>Oh hush, lullaby<em>  
><em>Go to sleep my little star, little morning star.<em>

A la nanita nana mi niño duerme  
>Con los ojos abiertos como las liebres<p>

_Lullaby, hush lullaby, my baby's sleeping_  
><em>His eyes are wide open just like a hare's are.<em>

Ea la nana  
>Ea la nana<br>Duérmete lucerito de la mañana

_Oh hush, lullaby_  
><em>Oh hush, lullaby<em>  
><em>Go to sleep my little star, little morning star.<em>

"That was beautiful." he responds expressing a grin.

"How about you?"

"What I remember most about her is her reading to me. She used to read my favorite book The Frost Queen before I went to sleep." he said expressing a grin recalling the memory of story time before bed.

_"…And the king is freed and the castle was restored. And the frost queen returned home once more." said Rose Bartowski in story voice mode. "This time she was a hero. And the frost queen promised her children that should never ever leave them again. Good story?" she added asking her young son._

_"I liked it." young Chuck replied with a hint of a smile on his face laying his head on his pillow. "The prince was cool."_

_"Yes he was. Just like my little Chuck." responded Rose getting up from his bed._

_"Mom." he softly asked peering up at her while under the covers of his blanket._

_"Yeah?" she replied looking down at him expressing a loving motherly smile towards her baby boy._

_"When will dad be back?" asked Chuck. "I miss him."_

_"I know you do. He'll be back in a few days." she said. "To see you and Ellie again." added Rose leaning down to kiss her son's forehead. "Good night honey." young Chuck's mom softly said._

_A smile appears on his face as he peers up at her mother's face. As she turns heading out the door, he pops up expressing how much he cares about his mom._

_"I love you." he said sitting there looking directly at his mom who turns around expressing a smile towards him._

_"Not nearly as much as I love you." she responded closing his door._

Chuck's thoughts about his mom slowly fades as he hears the sound of Sondra's voice bring him back to reality.

"I will never forget her."

"You shouldn't." he firmly stated. "Memories are all we have left and if you keep theme here…." he said pointing to his heart. "….and here they are never gone." added the married man pointing to his head."

Sondra briefly glances over at him nodding at him acknowledging what he said. Her attention on him would suddenly be averted to the front of the truck causing Chuck to follow her lead. When he does, he sees two unsavory armed guards posted at a check point and just beyond it he can see Panzer's hacienda. As they approach the check point, Chuck's whole body tenses us as Sondra truck slowly comes to a halt.

He intently watches as the two men approach inevitably standing on either side of the truck. As Chuck gives the guard a quick nod trying not to noticeably freak out, he hears Sondra speak to the other one.

"Por favor, me dejas pasar." (Please, let me pass) she said. "Quiero ver a mi poppa."(I want to see my father) added Sondra.

"Si." replies the guard." It's that point his brief attention on her is focus on the man sitting in the passenger seat." "Quién es él?" (Who is he?) the guard asks nodding over at Chuck.

At this point, Chuck's heart is pounding in his chest and his pulse is racing but pulls himself together to answer the guard.

"Estoy aquí por negocios"(I am here on business) he firmly stated narrowing his eyes at him. "The Ring." he emphatically added turn his attention to the guard standing by the passenger side window to his right.

As soon as Chuck said those two words the guard's eyes widened. His attention on him immediately turned to the guard on the other side telling him they've not only heard of them, but quite possibly fear them as well. In that instance, the guard waves them forward without any hesitation leaving Chuck to breathe out a huge sigh of relief as he briefly looks back and then turns his attention forward knowing in a just a few moments he'll be face to face with Hugo Panzer.

XXX

**Hugo Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Velina Mountain<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:30 a.m.<strong>

"Poppa!" hollered Sondra as she and Chuck enter the hacienda.

Upon stepping foot inside he's thoroughly entranced by the hardwood floors, beamed ceilings and not to mention the seemingly priceless antiques that he sees within the entrance of the hacienda. As he steps further into the house, he sees a fire place with two short swords displayed on the mantle added with that the red leather furniture creating a warm and inviting feel to the house. In some ways, it's like looking at a post card or an episode of MTV's Cribs. For a Ring agent he does sure have good taste he thinks to himself.

While Chuck is admiring the décor of Panzer's hacienda, Sarah and Travis have positioned themselves in the south. The two teammates plant themselves a few clicks away from the house leading the blonde agent to contact her partner Casey and their esteemed leader who put this whole plan together Shaw.

"We're in position." stated Sarah reaching up to her left ear. "Do you copy."

_"Copy that Walker."_ responded Casey.

_"Remember, stick to the plan."_ ordered Shaw. _"We'll give Chuck enough time to persuade Panzer to hand over the code key."_ he added.

"What if he doesn't?" replied Travis.

_"That's why we're backing him up Mr. Riley."_ the team leader replied back. _"Sit tight and wait for my signal."_

"Copy." responded Sarah, Travis, and Casey in succession.

After responding to Shaw, Sarah and Travis take the moment they have to talk with each other.

"So what do you think?" inquired the 4th member of Team Chuck.

"I'm worried about Chuck." she said focusing her eyes on the hacienda in the distance.

"I am too." retorted Travis. "He's been in tougher spots than this." he added.

"I know Trav." she replied glancing at her teammate kneeling to her left. "I've always been there by his side and now that you're here beside me it just doesn't feel right." Sarah added turning her head to look at Travis. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know." he nodded. "Hey, I understand. You two have practically been joined at the hip since the very beginning and its just feels weird not seeing him by your side where he belongs." added the dark haired man.

Travis is right she thinks to herself. Since day one, the two of them have never left each other's side. Granted there have been situation where they've been separated due to being captured by force but they would find themselves back at each other's side once the mission was over. However, it's a totally different situation for the both of them now that they are married and stakes are even greater.

To her, she would rather forgo orders and act as a concerned wife by simply rushing the hacienda Casey style, take out anyone who got in her way, and help her husband personally retrieve the code key for him but the agent in her keeps her from doing just that. As much as she dislikes doing it, she has to trust Shaw's judgment knowing full well it has been considered suspect.

Her thoughts concerning her husband subside as she hears the sound of his voice in her ear wig.

"This place is awesome." said Chuck with an amazed expression walking into to the living room of the hacienda. His attention on the house is suddenly turned to Sondra who stands quietly in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed. Her face expressing sadness.

"I haven't lived here in a while." she replied turning around to face him. "It's just too hard you know." added Sondra looking around the place.

"Yeah." he nodded acknowledging the difficulty in being in the hacienda.

In his mind, to live in an awesome place like this can be considered a blessing and yet at the same time be considered a nightmare. For her, there have been great memories shared with her mother but once she died it's a place that haunts her to no end especially knowing her father is partly responsible for her death. To live under the same roof would be truly unbearable for her causing her to become greatly stressed by the amount of anger within her.

His thoughts concerning the well being of Sondra are abruptly ended when he hears the sound of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floors. It's those heavy footsteps that not only send a shiver down his spine but also cause the hairs of his neck to stand up. As he turns his attention to the entrance of the living room he momentarily holds his breathe but quickly realizes what he's doing inevitably releasing just in time to see the hulking figure of one Hugo Panzer.

"Oh boy." Chuck quietly muttered under his breathe.

XXX


	13. Oh Hell Yeah

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's another chapater folks. There is probably one more chapter after this maybe 2. Anyways, this chapter focuses on Chuck trying to get his hands on the code key without having to get into a physical alteraction. Will it happen? Just got to read and find out. Feedback is welcome peeps._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Oh Hell Yeah**

_XXX_

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:40 a.m.<strong>

Chuck stands there several feet away from Hugo Panzer. From his standpoint the man is a hulking figure with arms bigger than head and seemingly no neck to speak of. When it comes to his hands he could easily wrap one hand around his throat, life him up in the air, and snap his neck like a twig. What he also notices on ring finger of his right hand is a silver skull ring that is shining a bit due to the sun hitting through a nearby window.

As freaked out as he is imagining that happening to him, he immediately wipes it from his mind in order to focus on the mission at hand. His attention on Panzer would be averted to Sondra as she steps forward in order to greet her father.

"Hola poppa." said Sondra approaching her father.

"Hola miha." gruffly responded Panzer giving his young daughter a hug while eyeing the man standing in the middle of his living room.

Panzer's attention on Chuck would momentarily be averted down to his daughter as he leans down to kiss the top of her head. In that moment, the brown haired business owner witnesses a hint of a grimace forming on her lips silently tell him that the feel of his lips on top of her head simply disgust her. As much as she dislikes being in this house she is setting aside her personal feelings in order to help him.

However, the opposite would be said with the intimidating figure as he expresses a side of him that is far different than the man he saw in the flash he experienced Sunday afternoon. The side he witnesses is that of a seemingly caring father who gently embraces his daughter expressing a smile as he talks with her. To him, he portrays a Jekyll and Hyde persona but his daughter seems him more Hyde than Jekyll.

After the brief welcome, the two have a short conversation in Spanish. It would inevitably end when the big man peers up once again at Chuck and asks his daughter a question.

"Quién es él?"

"I bring a message from Serena." Chuck firmly stated keeping eye contact with Panzer. "That is who I am." he added giving him a nod. "My name is Chuck."

The rather large Ring agent is momentarily silent as he furrows his brow towards the tall lanky man standing a feet away from him. In that instance, the serious dead pan expression he exudes rattles Chuck on the inside but does his very best in not showing it on the outside. The laser like stare he is giving him from across the room feels like its tearing right through his own soul.

He can feel his legs shaking but keeps them locked in placed to the best of his ability in order to not arouse suspicion. When it comes to hands, he can feel the moisture in his hand but luckily their in his pocks free from view. Yet again his heart is pounding within his chest and his pulse is racing a million miles a second. In his mind, Panzer is attempting to throw him off his game in order tell whether or not he actually knows her partner Serena.

It doesn't make him feel any better knowing that any slip up will result in a possibly botched mission to where all hell breaks loose. Luckily, the intel they have on both individuals will help them get a leg up on the situation to where a physical assault and flying bullets are avoided. Unfortunately, it tends to not ever go that way Chuck thinks to himself.

"Do you now." responded Panzer in a deep menacing way.

His response causes him to experience a lump in his throat. The way he said those three words rattle him to his absolute core but he would not let himself show it. However, he can feels his hands shake so he does something in order to rectify that. He licks his lips, clears his throat, and crosses his arms in order to make it seem he is not going to be intimidated at all by him.

"Is there a problem." replied Chuck narrowing his eyes at him.

The Ring agent doesn't respond to him. Instead, he peers down at his daughter.

"I have business to attend to." he said to Sondra reaching up to rub the top of his daughter's head. "Stay here, while he and I talk."

"Okay poppa." responded Sondra flashing a smile up towards her father.

Sondra frees herself from her father's embrace and then leaves the two men to do business. After passing her father, she turns her head to look at Chuck standing just beyond his father. She nods over to him silently expressing a good luck type look towards him. As she disappears out of sight, Chuck and Panzer are left all alone in the living room.

Chuck watches a still silent Panzer walk forward and then stand fright in front of him. He eyes him up him down and then turns right. The behemoth of man slowly circles him like a lion circling it's prey and as he does Chuck steels his composure in order to show how freaked out he actually is. He disappears out of his visual rain but he does hear his heavy footsteps hitting the hardwood floor behind him to where he inevitably appears once again from his left.

It's at that point, the bald headed ringing agent stands once again eye to eye with Chuck. In that moment, a smile creeps up on his lips leading the one time reluctant spy to express a tight lipped smile as well.

"So you bring a message from my partner." he gruffly said.

"Yes I do." he replied back giving Panzer a slight nod.

"Tell me then…" he said suddenly reaching behind brandishing a weapon and pointing it straight at him. "…why are you here instead of her?" added Panzer replacing the smile with a snarling scowl.

XXX

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:55 a.m.<strong>

_"Don't freak Chuck."_ said Sarah in his ear wig. _"Stay calm."_ she added.

"She's unfortunately detained with other business at hand." replied Chuck. "Serena told me to tell you something." he added.

"What is that?" inquired Panzer.

"Have a cold one for me in my absence." he firmly stated to the bald big guy. "Oh…" he said pointing his finger in the air. "…she also wanted me to add oh hell yeah for emphasis."

Chuck stands there as his attention goes from the weapon in Panzer's hand aimed directly at him to the man himself in order to gauge his facial expression. For a brief moment, he doesn't respond causing him to become concerned but his concerns would inevitably subside as Panzer lowers his weapon expressing a grin and a bit of laughter. He then reaches over with his left hand and slaps the top of Chuck's left shoulder.

As much as the successful business owner wants to grimace in pain by how hard he slapped his shoulder but he instead laughed at if off. Afterwards, he watches an amused Panzer motioning with his weapon in hand to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"You said Serena had a message for me." replied Panzer glancing back at Chuck. "We'll come on Chuck. Let's got to my office, have some cold ones, and you can tell me what she said."

"Awesome." Chuck quickly replied following the massive man up down a nearby hallway.

While the two men head to Panzer's office, Travis and Sarah are still positioned on the south end of the hacienda. The two of them, along with Casey and Shaw, are closely monitoring the situation. For the blonde beauty, she held her breath for a moment knowing her husband is at complete disadvantage being that he's absolutely unarmed and there would be no chance to get to him in time.

However, thanks to the information provided by Panzer's daughter she shared with him how her father and partner Serena would share beers together whenever they would meet to discuss business or listen in on phone calls. She would discreetly listen to all their conversations between the two of them and afterwards relay the message to a C.I.A. operative namely one Daniel Shaw who has all knowledge concerning The Ring for the past 5 years.

"That was a close call." Sarah said expressing a sigh of relief.

"You ain't kiddin." replied Travis.

For the 4th member of Team Chuck, he can clearly see worry and fear expressed on Sarah's face concerning her husband's well being. It's understandable he thinks to himself knowing it's the same exact expression he sees on his own wife's face whenever he leaves for a mission. For his own wife, she knew what she would be getting herself into marrying a man who faces dangers on a seemingly consistent basis.

He remembers after mending from his injuries due to the hands of his former nanny he spent the majority of his time spending it with his wife and family. It was great for him to enjoy not going on any mission for a while as he took the time to just relax. In his mind, it also brought his family closer together because to experience a tumultuous situation like that would surely tear any normal family apart but no them.

To him, the happy couple will face the same challenges in their own marriage especially with the both of them being in the spy business. Travis knows sooner or later they will start of family and once they do they will have to make a major decision regarding their careers as government agents. Without a doubt, one of them will have to put their career on hold, especially for Sarah who he knows will have some adjusting to do.

His thoughts concerning Chuck and Sarah's future abruptly end when his blonde teammate speaks up.

"Panzer is taking Chuck to his office." he said.

"That's what I heard." retorted Travis.

"His office is located in the west area of the hacienda right?" she said glancing at Travis kneeling next to her. "Casey is positioned in the west side of the hacienda." Sarah added.

"We'll…" replied Travis shaking his head. "…hopefully he'll have a clear view of him and Panzer. If anything happens, Casey has the skills to take Panzer out."

"You're right Trav." stated the blonde beauty as sees several armed men walking the around the perimeter.

"I know I am." responded Chuck with a nod. "It's Casey we're talking about here."

As the conversation between Sarah and Travis would end, the conversation between Chuck and Panzer would begin as the two of them enter his office. Upon doing so, Chuck hears the voice of Casey in his ear wig.

_"I have eyes on you Chuck."_ he stated.

As soon as he hears that, he feels a small sense of relief knowing Casey has a visual of him and Panzer. The one thing he knows for sure about his burly teammate is that he's a skilled marks men who can hit his target from a significant distance. He's putting his faith in him take out Panzer or any of his men for that matter who tries to even think about taking him out.

"So…" said Panzer glancing behind as he walks towards what look to be a refrigerator in the far left corner of his office next his desk. "…what message does Serena have for me." he added taking out two bottles of beer.

After twisting the tops open, he steps forward handing Chuck his beer and before taking his seat behind his desk Panzer reach out for him to tap the bottles together. He does and takes a swig of his beer.

"It's never to early for beer." said Chuck.

"I don't disagree with ya there Chuck." responded Panzer with a grin on his face. He makes his around his desk and stands in front of his chair with a large glass window behind him. He reaches behind him and places his weapon on top of his desk. "Take a load off." he said taking a swig of his beer and then sits down in his chair.

"Don't mind if I do." he responded sitting down in the red leather chair situation in front of his desk. After taking another swig of beer, Chuck answers Panzer's question. "The message Serena wanted me to relay to you is keep the code key safe."

"What?" replied Panzer with a furrowing his eyebrows.

"Keep the code key safe."

"What?"

Is this hard of hearing Chuck thinks to himself. It's at that point, he doesn't repeat himself and informs him on the so called situation that he needs to be privy of.

"Apparently word has it that a team has been sent to retrieve it." Chuck said. "So she sent me to see it for myself if it's still in your possession."

"No worries Chuck…" said a Panzer taking another swig of beer. "…it's going to be out of here in a matter of hours. I'll personally see to that. This team you speak of will have no chance in hell in getting it." added The Ring agent.

"I believe you." nodded Chuck. "However, just to put me at ease may I see the code key." requested the brown haired man.

Chuck watches as Panzer swallow his beer and then holds the bottle tightly in his right hand. He reaches up scratching his goatee not saying a word at all. In that moment, he along with the rest of his teammate are waiting for his response with baited breath. After what seems a long silence, the big man takes one more swig from his bottle of bear and then places it on his desk.

He then leans over to the left side of his desk in order to get to his secure safe. After punching a number of buttons that Chuck can clearly hear from where he is sitting, the door to the safe is opened. Panzer peers up turning his attention to the man sitting across from him and as he does reaches up with his right hand with a small container. He sets it down next to his beer and then pull back the top of the container.

"Here it is." he said displaying the code key in full view of Chuck. "Does that put you at ease now."

"Yes…" Chuck nodded. "…yes it certainly does."

XXX

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 10:15 a.m.<strong>

"We have confirmation." quickly replied Shaw. "Be alert for anything people." firmly stated the team leader.

_"Copy that."_ responded the gruff voice of Casey on the other end.

_"Copy."_ Travis and Sarah stated in unison.

The heightened state of intensity being felt on the outside of the hacienda is not nearly intense than the one being felt inside by Chuck at that exact moment Panzer showed him the code key. He knows the considerably easy part is over for him, the hard part is getting it away from him and that's going to be a tough task to undertake. Thankfully, he has not only back up but the intersect on his side as well.

"Do you want to hear something funny Chuck?" Panzer said picking up his bottle of beer and taking a quick swig.

"What's that?" replied Chuck leaning comfortable back taking a swig of his beer as he eyes the code key on Panzer's desk.

"My daughter hates me." he said pursing his lips together.

You're speaking the truth in more way than one he thinks to himself. To him, the seemingly hardened Ring agent is letting his guard down so much so that he's opening up to him. Truth be told, he didn't expect that all coming from him and as much as he wants to grab the code key in his vulnerable he doesn't want to run the risk of making a mistake by getting himself shot So he waits for the right moment and as he does responds to Panzer.

"No she doesn't." Chuck says shaking his head. "From what I saw earlier down in the living room she loves you."

Panzer shakes his head as he stares at the beer bottle in his right hand. "Looks can be deceiving. Ever since her mother died we've had a strained relationship."

"Hey, all father-daughter relationships are like that." he quickly replied. "You just have to keep the lines of communications open and let her come to you. Don't force it."

Panzer nodded. "Are you married?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Do you have kids Chuck." wondered Panzer.

"Nope." he said. "Maybe some day but it's tough since we both work for the same organization."

"True. Do you want some advice." he said pointing at him with his bottle of beer in his right hand.

"Sure." Chuck answered wondering what piece of sage wisdom he'll be sharing with him. "Lay it on me." he added.

Upon saying that, Panzer leans forward and presses a button concealed underneath his desk. He then continues on to share his advice to Chuck concerning kids.

"When you have kids…" said Panzer. "…make sure they don't end up betraying you." he added.

"Excuse me?" replied Chuck expressing concerned disbelief on his face.

It's at that point, Chuck hears a commotion behind him. He turns around in his seat to see the doors to Panzer's office open up with Sondra being forcefully led in by two armed guards. As she struggles to free herself, the two guards stand to the left of his desk with his own daughter in his clutches. In that moment, he hears the voice of Casey and the rest of the team in his left ear.

_"We got a problem."_ he quickly said. _"Bartowski's in trouble."_

_"Don't fire till I give the order Colonel."_ firmly stated Shaw. _"Agent Walker and Mr. Riley remain at your positions."_ he added.

"Copy that." replied Travis. As soon as Travis says that, Sarah leaps forward heading straight for the hacienda upon hearing that her husband is in trouble. "Sarah!"

_"Mr. Riley what is going on?"_ said the voice of Shaw in his ear wig.

Travis doesn't respond as briefly shakes his head knowing his only option is to immediately follow after his blond teammate to back her up knowing she's most definitely going to need it. Upon doing so hears Shaw's voice in his ear again but taps his ear wig shutting it off. While he is chasing after a woman on a mission, Chuck is dealing with what is going on in Panzer's office.

"What's going on?" he asked turning his attention from Sondra in the clutches of two armed men to Panzer sitting across from him behind his desk.

"What is going on Chuck is…" he replied standing up. "…my eyes in the local bar in town spotted my daughter talking with a group of people one of them being you." added Panzer picking up the code key, closing it, and sticking it in his pocket.

Afterwards he looks at his daughter and shakes his head in disappointment inevitably turning his attention back to Chuck.

"That's my cue to exit." he said reaching for his gun on his desk placing it behind him. "Shoot him…" firmly stated Panzer peering down at Chuck and then at his daughter. "…and my daughter." said the big man walking past them and out the door showing absolute no remorse shown on his face. Chuck's eyes go completely wide as one of the armed guards releases his hold Sondra and then raises his weapon pointing his weapon directly at him.

"Any time now Casey." he muttered under his breathe.

XXX

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 10:31a.m.<strong>

It feels like forever for Chuck sitting in the chair as the armed guard raises is set the pull the trigger. However, in one blinding instant the guard standing in front of him suddenly drops to the ground. Chuck briefly turns his attention to the floor to see a gun shot head to the left side of the guard's temple. Afterwards, just as he's about to turn his attention to the large window a second shot rips through the glass dropping the second guard instantly as well.

_"Orders my ass."_ grunted Casey.

After hearing that from his burly teammate in his ear wig, Chuck leaps from his chair in order to check on Sondra who is visibly shaken and scared out of her mind.

"Are you ok?" he immediately asked. The question doesn't register the first time. He then repeats the question one more time shaking her a bit to snap her out of the trance she has on the two dead bodies on the floor. "Are you ok?" He finally gets a response with her just giving a simple nod. "Stay in the office." he quickly said rushing out the door chasing after Panzer.

"Ok." she breathed out her entire body shaking in the aftermath of what just happened.

As he does, he reaches up to his ear wig in order to contact with the one person he knows is truly concerned about him other than Travis and Casey. "Sarah I'm ok, I'm going after Panzer." he quickly spited out. "He has the code key."

_"Copy that."_ Sarah responded. _"Be careful!"_

For the veteran C.I.A. agent, she doesn't have time to respond with a smile as she barrels her way towards the hacienda in the distance. While doing so, guards totaling at least 4 at the near her vicinity at south end of the perimeter suddenly spot the determined government agent running towards them. They aim their weapons at her and fires. The skilled agent leaps forward, does a front roll, and as she plants herself on her right knee fires with reckless abandon at the 4 individual stopping her from getting to her husband.

They all drop instantly firing off a few rounds in the air. As she is about to get up to move forward she sees out of the corner of her right eye another guard vastly approaching. He fires but Sarah quickly rolls out of the way and as she does reaches down to retrieve a throwing knife. When she's upright planting her left knee on the ground, the blonde beauty throws it with pin point accuracy embedding the throwing knife in the side of the guards neck. This all happens in one fell swoop.

The C.I.A.'s best quickly gets up and just as Sarah a guard appears behind her brandish a knife but is instantly taken down by Travis. She quickly turns her attention from Travis to the dead body on the ground then back to her teammate once again.

"Thanks." said Sarah giving him a quick nod.

"No problem." he nodded back. "Let's go." added Travis.

While they make their towards the house once again, Panzer shoots out of the hallway with his weapon in hand, turns right, and heads for the font door. At the same time he does, Chuck leaps out of nowhere tackle the big man to the ground to where the weapon flies out of hand into the living room. The two men struggle on the hardwood floors leading Chuck to get behind him and put him in a head lock.

Unfortunately, due to the sheer size of Panzer he's riding him like a bucking bronco as The Ring agent is back up into anything he can to get him off. Yet, Chuck locks on to him and will not let go as he continues attempting to keep the head lock he has on him as tight as he can. It's at this point, the two men find themselves continuing their struggle in the living room itself moving towards the fireplace.

In the ensuing struggle between Chuck and Panzer, the big man flips the browned haired man on to his back. He then grabs him, picks him, and throws him like a rag doll over the couch above the fireplace causing the items on it including to fall to the floor. Stand doesn't stop relent in his attack as he forcefully lifts the couch aside in order to get to man behind it.

As he does, he sees one of his short swords laying a few feet away from Chuck's head. He rushes over breathing heavily, retrieves it, and with a wide smirk on his face turns around peer downing at the fallen man laying face up at him considerably disoriented. In that moment, Panzer grips the handle pointing the sharp end directly at Chuck's head. Panzer rears back and strikes but in that instance the brown haired man recovers just enough to flash and when he does reaches up to stopping the blade placing it between his hands just few inches between his eyes.

The two men continue to struggle with Panzer trying to force the short sword down into Chuck's skull whereas Chuck is trying to prevent that from happening. It's a back and forth battle to the point where Chuck suddenly plants his feet on the hardwood floors and pulls himself forward leading the short to be embedded into the floor itself causing Pander to lose balance for just a brief moment.

Chuck takes that brief moment given to him to reach back behind with a kick to the top of Panzer's hand causing to him to be briefly stunned but not enough that he let's go of the short sword in his hand. Fortunately, it gives him enough time to get back on his feet and as he does Chuck notices the other short sword that was previously on the mantle. He grabs it flashing on the short sword and afterwards a hint of a grin appears on his lips but quickly fades as he stands face to face with Panzer who is now in a truly pissed off mood.

"You think you can take me on son." he said gruffly snarled at Chuck.

"Oh hell yeah." he replied back.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANYWAYS I WATCHED CHUCK VS. THE LAST DETAILS LAST NIGHT AND ALL I GOT TO SAY IS WOW! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEASON, NOT SERIES, FINALE.<strong>_


	14. A Fighting Chance

_Chuck vs. The Shake Up_

_Well, here's the final chapter folks. The showdown between Panzer and Chuck. Happy reading and please give some feedback because they're always welcome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**A Fighting Chance**

XXX

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 10:40 a.m.<strong>

Panzer strikes first in an aggressive fashion. Back and forth the two men due across the floor of the living the room as steel on steel clash. Sparks flew from the violence of their meeting.

The Ring agent with short sword experience thrust his blade with a lightning quick blur and Chuck managed to parry. The man with intersect in his head feinted and swung, his short sword spinning through the air at his muscular neck.

The big guy managed to duck, barely in time, but his riposte was as vicious as ever and Chuck was forced to leap back. In Chuck's mind, Panzer is truly a master swordsmen possibly using his skills in training or in the field against many an enemy with the blade. Chuck, on the other hand, learned the ability from flashing and so far he's been able to keep up with the bald guy's attacks.

As the two men continued to fight with both their blades seemingly becoming one blurring with their movements, they find themselves battling up stairs. The two men's chests worked like bellows as they panted from their exertions.

Neither of them slowed the intensity of their attacks. Time and again both men avoided an attack that would have cost one of them their lives. The stairs themselves added to the danger of the situation.

Chuck stumbled when he tripped on one of the steps of the stairs giving Panzer the opportunity to capitalize on his mistake. Fortunately. he quickly twist of his body keeping him from having Panzer's sword run though his chest.

The brown haired man slammed himself against the wall and aimed a powerful cut at his head. Panzer quickly pulled himself back nearly avoiding having his own head chopped off.

The two men continue to battle inevitably finding themselves at the top of the stairs of the second floor to the hacienda. It's a relentless battle to where Panzer catches Chuck's wrist knocking his sword to the floor with his knee. Panzer kicks it behind him and in that brief moment Chuck watches it slide a few feet away. He is now truly at a disadvantage as master short swordsmen expresses a sinister smile feeling he has the upper hand.

The one time reluctant spy had to think quick before he finds himself on the wrong end of the blade. At that moment, Panzer lunges forward leading Chuck to make a quick spin around hooking the experienced big man's right arm with short sword in hand and using his momentum to use his right elbow to hit him in the back of the head.

As Panzer is left momentarily stunned it gives him the opening he needs to head down to quickly recover his short sword that slid across the floor down the hall towards a large window. The already pissed off Ring agent recovered quickly pursuing his tall and lanky opponent. Chuck rushes over sliding across feet first snatching up his weapon just as Panzer dropped into a classic lunge, extending his body thrusting his sword toward directly into the business owner's chest.

Chuck once again quickly compensates by spinning around and sidestepping Panzer's sword to where it pierced air instead of human flesh. The battle is grueling to the say the last as both men are determined to best each other not letting up one bit. As the continue to fight, they both hear sporadic gun fire outside to the point where Chuck hears the voice of Casey in his ear wig.

_"I think we got'em all."_ grunted the grizzled NSA veteran.

His brief attention on what he heard would quickly turn back to the battle that he's currently in. It's at the point, the two men lock swords to where it now becomes a test of strength to see who has more strength to overpower the other. In the struggle for dominance, Chuck finds himself on the losing end as he forced back hard against the wall that the impact causes several hanging picture frames to fall on the hardwood floor.

Chuck grimaced in pain but continued to keep himself from getting his own head chopped off. As he's pinned against the wall, they both lock eyes and in doing so he can see the sheer intensity in Panzer's eyes as they show absolute determination in wanting to end his life. However that same determination mixed in with trepidation can also be seen in the former nerd herd leader as well.

The struggle between Panzer and Chuck slowly moves towards the big man's advantage as the business owner feels himself losing strength. It's at that point, the hulky Ring agent forces the two short swords back towards him. In that instance, Chuck can see Panzer express a sinister smile growing on his lips causing him to muster up everything he can to try to get out of the perilous situation he's currently in and quick.

To him, when it comes to his mental strength, he can't be beaten but unfortunately when it comes to physical strength it can be as he's losing the ability to keep himself from being sliced and diced. Chuck's strength is seconds from be completely wiped out when all of sudden he hears his name being called out. The two men turn their heads to see Sarah and Travis pointing their weapons directly at Panzer.

"Freeze!" screamed Sarah.

The initial distraction gives Chuck the opportunity to knee Panzer in the side and as he leans forward a bit gives the big guy a head but to the face. In that moment, Chuck has enough rejuvenated energy to push himself away from being pinned against the wall. As the does that, Travis and Sarah helplessly watch Chuck tangle with a dangerous Ring agent.

The seemingly long battle between the two escalates to a fever pitch as Chuck grabs tight a hold of Panzer. Afterwards, he uses all of his strength to use his momentum in order to crash through the window leading both men to disappear out of sight.

"Chuck!" the blonde agents screamed. A look of utter horror is expressed in her eyes as she just watched her husband hurl himself through the window with Panzer in his clutches.

XXX

**Panzer's Hacienda**  
><strong>Vilena Mountains<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 11:00 a.m.<strong>

Sarah briefly stands there at the end of the hallway still expressing a look of utter horror on her face. She is suddenly snapped out of it when Travis quickly rushes over to the window. The blonde beauty quickly follows and after seconds seem like hours getting the two large broken window where Travis stands look out.

When she finally reaches his position she looks out the window seeing that there is relatively large slope underneath the window. At the very edge are the two short swords leading her to believe that Chuck and Panzer dropped them as they were falling. Sarah instantly turns her attention to Travis.

"Let's go!" she quickly spitted out immediately heading out from where she came.

"I'm right behind ya!" replied Travis.

While they make their way to location where the two men have probably fallen, Chuck and Panzer are on the ground seemingly unconscious. However, both men suddenly stir and slowly get up on to their knees. The try to regain their breathe after having the wind knocked out of them. The two are battered and bruised after falling from such a significant height.

In that brief moment, a thought runs through Chuck's mind as he stares across his large adversary. As much as he feels pain right now. Chuck wants to finish this. To him, this is the first actual physical fight he's been in and as crazy as is it to him he wants to see if he what it takes to go up against the likes of Panzer. True, he's encountered the likes of Colt but he never really went toe to toe with massive big man.

Ultimately, he wants to prove something not to his wife, his friend Travis, his burly teammate Casey, or Shaw for that matter but to himself. In his mind, it's considered a do or die situation and to the brown haired man he is determined to take him down. It's at the point, Chuck nods at him as if to non verbally say to him are you ready to which Panzer nods back leading both men to slowly get up.

As they do, Travis and Sarah rush out the living room door to see the two men square off. They are not the only one's who arrive as Casey and Shaw appear as well from opposite directions. The blonde beauty is about to rush over to her husband when Shaw suddenly stops her.

"Stay where you are Agent Walker." ordered Shaw. "All of you stay where you are and that is an order." added the team leader.

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

"He has to do this on his own!" Shaw screamed back.

"Shaw, you son of a…"

Chuck immediately cuts her off. "Babe!" he screamed. Sarah's attention turns from Shaw to her husband. As she does, tears are beginning to form in her eyes as Chuck continues on. "I got to know." he spitted out turning his attention back to Panzer.

Sarah silently nodded. After doing so, she and Travis stepped over to Casey's position leaving Shaw to stand on the other side. In her mind, her husband is out of his mind but is supporting him all the way.

"Kick his ass Chuck." firmly stated Sarah.

It wasn't long before Panzer made his move. Chuck anticipated his first move ducking to avoid a right cross. Unfortunately, he couldn't avoid the 3 solid left upper cut to his fight side of ribs causing him to yelp out in pain. The big man then takes that opportunity to grab his wrist twisting it to the point that he wraps his hand around Chuck's neck forcing the brown haired to fall back on the ground.

Panzer quickly followed with an attempt at a downward elbow strike to the face but his efforts would fail as he is quickly met with the knee to the right side of his head. The grip on Chuck's wrist is released. He quickly grabs Panzer's right wrist and swings his legs back jumps back on to his feet. As he does, he launches a spinning side back kick into his gut, just below his rib cage. The air rushing out of his lungs was clear of that.

The move causes Travis get on one knee as verbally cheers on his friend and teammate. "You can do it!"

"Come on Bartowski." softly muttered Casey keeping his eyes locked on the fight just a few feet away from him.

For Sarah, her attention goes back and forth from the fight to Shaw standing on the other side. She has an overwhelming urge to march over there in order to punch him in the face for allowing this to happen but restrains herself from doing so. Her attention quickly returns to the ensuing fight that her husband is in.

The fight would end with a kick and a choke hold. The first kick was an impressive spinning reverse backhand style blow to the side of Panzer's knee. This allowed Chuck to get behind Panzer and wrap his arms around him in a type of sleep choke hold. To put even more pressure on the hold he falls on his back with Panzer on top of him and immediately wraps his legs around his waits.

It's at that point, Chuck clinches in the combination sleeper/choke hold and uses all the strength he can muster rears back. As he does, he lets out a scream as he close his eyes bending his head back with every intention of killing Panzer. Sarah immediately notices this to where she immediately tries to get through to him before it's too late.

"Chuck, let go!" she screamed. "It's over!" she pleaded.

"No…" the team leader says shaking his head. "…it's not Agent Walker." screamed Shaw.

"Yes it is Shaw!" she spitted out turning her attention from Shaw to her husband. She clearly sees Panzer's eyes roll in the back of his head. "Chuck! Let go baby!" she added screaming at the top of her lungs.

It seemed that her words weren't getting through to him. Chuck continues to lock on the sleeper/choke hold and then he opens his eyes seeing an upside down Shaw behind him. In that brief moment, he saw the smile expressed on his face causing him to realize what he wants him to do. He immediately lifts his head to look at his wife who has tears running down her cheek.

In that instance, Chuck all of a sudden lets go much to Shaw's dismay. He pushes the limp body of Panzer off him. All in all, the fight between the two of them lasted about 3 minutes or so. Sarah quickly rushed over to her husbands side with Casey and Travis following right behind her. As she approaches she gives a glaring look towards Shaw.

Afterwards, she briefly looks at the seemingly lifeless body of Panzer and then turns her attention to her husband. As he kneels over him, Sarah caresses Chuck's left cheek with her right hand. While laying there, he can see his wife and 2 teammates hovering over him.

"You did good Bartowski." grunted the NSA agent giving him a quick nod.

"Awesome fight dude." Travis quickly stated patting him on left shoulder.

Chuck responds with a tired smile towards his two teammates. His attention then turns to his wife. "Sarah." he breathed out.

"I'm here baby." she quickly replied.

"Tell me…" he said struggling to get the words. Chuck coughs grimacing in pain afterwards.

"Tell you what?" Sarah wondered reaching down to hold his right hand.

After taking a moment to gather his bearings he looks up at her. "Did I win?" he asked expressing a smile up towards his wife.

Sarah could only shake her head expressing a bit of laughter at his question. She wasn't the only one as Travis did as well whereas Casey gave his usual grunt worthy response while Shaw just stands there a few feet away from his subordinates.

XXX

**Velina Runway**  
><strong>Velina<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 4:15 a.m.<strong>

After placing the prone body of Hugo Panzer in custody, he was sent back with armed escorts to a C.I.A. detention center back in Los Angeles. For the man who not so much won but rather survived the brutal battle, it took Chuck a couple hours to recover form what he just went through. The man who bested Panzer on this particular day suffered several scrapes and bruised ribs for his efforts.

Once Chuck was able to get back on his feet with his ribs wrapped tightly, the team finds themselves standing at the bottom of the stairs of The Bird of Prey. They are not alone as Sondra is standing in front of them.

"We got what we came for." said Shaw holding the code key in his hand.

"Yeah…" stated Sarah glancing at Shaw. "…but nearly paying a price for it." she added turning his attention to her husband express a small hint of a grin that Chuck reciprocates back.

Shaw doesn't acknowledge Sarah's response as he looks straight at Sondra. "You have been a great help." he added.

"You're welcome." she replied back.

Shaw grips it in his hand and then turns around heading up the stairs with his gear in hand. After disappearing out of sight, Travis and Casey follow suit as well grabbing their gear as well but before they head up the stairs they give a quick head nod to the young woman instrumental in helping them capture a deadly ring agent. Once they disappear out of sit, Chuck and Sarah have the opportunity to talk to briefly talk with her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Chuck asked the young woman.

In his mind, she has been though so much in her life that he wonders whether or not she'll be able to put the past behind her. To him, she's now alone with no other family to speak of. True, she has her father but that relationship was considered dead to her the minute he turned his back on her mother. It's going to be a tough situation for her but she's a strong young woman who will persevere he thinks to himself.

"Si Signore Chuck." she responded. "I've been on my own since I was 16 and I can take care of myself."

"Listen…" said Sarah. "…the C.I.A. pretty much owns the hacienda your father lived in. So…"

"So…what are you saying?" she asked with absolute curiosity.

Chuck chimes in. "What my wife is saying Sondra…" he said reaching over placing his left hand on her right shoulder. "…it's your house now." he added flashing a smile.

Sondra's eyes go completely wide upon hearing that as she expresses utter shock. Afterwards, she tries to find the words to express how she feel but is unable to at the moment causes Chuck and Sarah to express smiles of their own. It's at that point, the young woman responds by lunging forward and embracing the man who was previously in a brutal fight against her father no less.

Chuck winces pain and lets a small but clearly audible yelp that both Sarah and Sondra clearly clear.

"Ribs, still a little tender." responded Chuck favoring his right side.

"I'm sorry." Sondra softly replied.

"That's okay…" retorted the brown haired man reaching over to rubbing the top of head. "…nothing like a couple of Advil and few hours of sleep on the plane won't fix." said Chuck with a sheepish grin.

"I cant you two…" the young woman happily said. "…all of you for helping me."

"It's what we do sweetie." retorted the blonde veteran agent.

Sarah reaches into her pocket and hands her a piece of folded paper that she takes. Sondra looks at it, opens it up, and then peers up at her.

"What's this?"

"Our number…" she said reaching over gently rubbing the side of her left arm. "…if you need anything or just want someone to talk to call us ok." added Sarah with a smile.

"Si signora."

The two women exchange hug while Chuck gives a quick wave as they part ways with the young woman. Afterwards, Sarah slowly helps her husband up the stairs into the Bird of Prey. It doesn't take long before Sondra waves to her new found friends from the ground as she watches the rather large plane take off into the sky.

XXX

**Castle**  
><strong>Santa Monica, CA<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 9:05 p.m.<strong>

"This lock box belonged to a spy I had in The Ring." said Shaw with the code key in his hand as the team is gather around the conference table. "In it, it all the intel the agent had." he stated

All 4 team members standing there as Shaw sticks the code key in and once he does a click is heard. The top of the lock box slides open and what all 5 of them see inside are several small discs in a case.

"This…" The team leader picks up the small discs briefly holding them in his hands at eye level. "…we might have a fighting chance. One of the best who died in vain." he firmly addrf looking at his subordinates around the conference table.

Afterwards, he hands the discs to Casey. Once he does, he picks up a small white envelope that's underneath the discs. Shaw stares at for a brief moment and then walks off heading towards the corridor inevitably to his office. In that instance, the 4 members of Team Chuck express a look of curiosity as to his behavior once he picked up the envelope and then just walk off towards his office.

"What was that all about?" wondered Travis.

"Don't care." grumbles Casey. "I'm going to check the intel on these discs." he said walking off to a nearby computer terminal.

"I don't know Trav." he responded shaking his head.

"I'm going to find out." she said walking off heading towards the corridor with determination in her eyes.

It doesn't take long for Sarah to get to Shaw's office. His door is open and when she walks in she witnesses him sitting behind his desk looking into the white small envelope.

In her mind, she along with the rest of the team have a right to know what is in it that he tried to turn the dynamic of the team into something that they're not.

"What's in the envelope Shaw?" she inquired staring intently at him.

Shaw peers up at Sarah placing the unknown item back in the envelope. He close it and then hands it willingly over the veteran C.I.A. agent. The blond beauty takes it, opens it, and reaches in side with her finger. What she pulls it out, she sees that it's a wedding ring. Her attention on the ring she's holding between her fingers turns to the man sitting behind the desk.

"She was killed by a ring agent 5 years ago." he said peering up at her. "Her name was Evelyn Shaw. Eve." Shaw responded with a hint of a smile on his lips. To Sarah, this was the first time he actually has seen him smile. In that moment, she knew why he has made it his mission for the past 5 years to take down the ring. "We both made the mistake the same mistake Agent Walker. We fell in love with spies."

Sarah doesn't say a word. All she does, is place the ring back in the envelope and hand it back to Shaw. She stares at him for a few seconds wondering if he truly treated him harshly after knowing what she knows now. Still, it doesn't negate the fact he nearly allowed her husband to kill a man with his own hands even if that man was an agent for The Ring.

Afterwards, she walks out of Shaw's office back to her husband and the rest of the team in the conference while the team leader is left alone sitting behind his desk with one thought on his mind. The ring is going to pay for what he did to his wife he thinks to himself as he holds the white envelope tightly in his hand.

XXX

**Undisclosed Ring Base**  
><strong>Los Angeles, CA<strong>  
><strong>Tuesday 11:05 p.m.<strong>

The Ring Director sits behind his desk on the phone. He eventually hangs up placing the phone back on it's base. At the same time that happens, his secretary walks into his office and stands in front of his desk.

"What is it Denise?"

"Hugo Panzer has been captured and word has it that Daniel Shaw is responsible." she answered crossing her arms.

"Daniel…Daniel…Daniel." repeated The Director leaning back in his chair shaking his head. "He is becoming quite a nuisance." he added.

"What do we do about him?" she inquired.

"Contact Agent Cross…" he replied leaning forward in his chair expressing a sly smirk. "…it's time that Special Agent Daniel Shaw know the truth."

"Yes sir." she responded giving a nod to her boss.

XXX

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTE: THIS IS FIRST ARC OF A 3 PART ARC FOR DANEL SHAW. I KNOW HE'S THE 2nd HATED HATED CHARACTER WITH THE FIRST NOW BEING VIVIAN VOLKOFF AFTER WHAT SHE PULLED WITH SARAH. ANYWAYS, MY NEXT STORY IS CHUCK VS. THE MOMENT OF TRUTH.<em>**


End file.
